Finding You
by Kat0040
Summary: Soujiro has been wandering for seven months now, when during a blizzard he comes across a gravely injured Misao. What will happen between the two, and how did Misao receive her injury in the first place? Read to find out. SoujiroXMisao
1. Rurouni Soujiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I could I would . But I do own this story, so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 1: Rurouni Soujiro

The snow and the darkness of night made it impossible to see very far ahead, the only light was the moon high in the sky. The snow that covered the road coming to the middle of Soujiro's shins. Despite the blizzard Soujiro kept smiling and continued on his journey for his own truth. It was freezing out, but Soujiro took no notice of this. It had been almost seven months since he began his wandering. Almost seven months since Mr. Shishio and Ms. Yumi had died. Almost seven months since his fight with Mr. Himura. The one who had beaten him and caused him to question what Mr. Shishio had taught him. _'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.'_ That's what Mr. Shishio had taught him. _'But is being weak… really that bad?'_

Soujiro continued walking. A gust of wind caused him to look at the ground to keep the wind from blowing snow in his eyes, and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, there on the ground, standing out like a sore thumb against the white snow was blood. Soujiro looked up and saw a trail of blood leading in the direction he was traveling, the blizzard blocking him from seeing more than a few feet. Soujiro ran, following the blood. Then he came upon a woman with a long black braid trialing behind her, in a white cape and strange blue ninja outfit lying in the snow, surrounded by a pool of blood.

Soujiro ran and knelt down next to her, carefully turning her over. _'This is one of Mr. Himura's friends. She was in Shingetsu village during my first fight with Mr. Himura.'_ Soujiro quickly examined her, looking for the source of blood, and there on her stomach was a large tare in her clothing and the blood was the darkest. He heard her groan and looked up at her, to be met by her beautiful sea green orbs. Her eyes widened at seeing his face.

"Tenken…" she said in a weak fearful voice before losing consciousness. _'Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised she recognizes me, she was there in Shingetsu village.'_ He thought to himself. Soujiro picked her up bridal style, careful not to aggravate her injury, but knew he had failed when he heard her moan in pain. _'I have to find shelter and treat her wound quickly.'_ He walked forward and looked around, hoping to find something, anything that could serve as a shelter. His ever present smile widened slightly when he saw a cave just off the road, a few feet into the forest.

He trudged though the snow and entered the cave, walking a ways in so to be away from the cold and wind outside. He laid the beautiful young women down on the cave floor. He then pulled a blanket out of his bag and covered her with it. Using the god-like speed of his shikuchi, Soujiro quickly gathered wood for a fire, for warmth and a light to work by.

With the fire going Soujiro returned to the women's side, pulling the blanket back. He blushed realizing that to do this he'd have to remove her shirt.

"Please forgive me, Miss." He said, untying the tie of her shirt, glad that at that moment she was unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her breasts were bound. He looked at the wound on her abdomen, which was still bleeding pretty badly. He grabbed his bag that was sitting close to him and pulled out a couple of his shirts along with a small bottle of sake. He tore one of his shirts and poured some sake on it, then began to clean the wound. He heard her moan in pain as he cleaned the wound. After he cleaned the wound and wiped all the blood away, he took a better look at the wound. His eyes widened, _'This wound was made by a sword. But how? Why?'_ He got to work bandaging the wound the best he could, hoping he could save her life.

To think the once emotionless assassin, Tenken no Soujiro (Tenken the Heavenly Sword) was trying to save a life instead of taking it. Soujiro smiled a genuine smile for the first time in over ten years. He didn't think it would feel this good, to help someone. He leaned back and sighed, finally finished with bandaging the wound. He leaned against the cave wall and was finally able to take a good look at her. _'She's beautiful.'_ He thought to himself, _'Please let her pull through.'_

She looked to be about his age; maybe a few years younger. About seventeen maybe, he was nineteen or twenty. He wasn't sure of exactly how old he was. Soujiro stayed up all night watching over the young women, and trying to figure out how she came to receive a wound from a sword in the first place.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, I'd love to hear your comments/advice/etc. If your going to flame me, please be gentle. This is my first fanfic. 


	2. Suspicions and Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I could, I would. But I do own this story. So don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 2: Suspicions and Doubts

Misao had never felt so much pain in her life, this was worse than the time Kamatari had hit her in the stomach with the ball and chain attached to his giant scythe. Everything was still a bit hazy and the events of last night were slowly coming back. Then she remembered, _'Tenken…'_ She sat bolt upright and soon regretted it. She fell back crying out in pain. Someone was instantly by her side.

"Don't move you'll aggravate your injury." The person next to her said. A voice that was all too familiar. She looked over at her "companion" and her eyes widened.

"T…Tenken!" GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, trying to move away, but his hand on her shoulder kept her firmly in place. She cried out in pain again, her movements aggravating her injury further forcing her to stop moving.

"Please Miss, don't move, I'm not going to hurt you." Soujiro said, trying to calm her down. Even now people were still afraid of him. He felt… He didn't know how he felt… sad, was that the word for this emotion? He was still new to these emotions, emotions that had been suppressed for ten long years.

"LIAR, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE TENKEN! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!" She screamed at him, "YOU'RE A COLD BLOODED KILLER! SHISHIO'S RIGHT-HAND MAN…" Soujiro cut her off.

"I know you know who I am. You were there during my first fight with Mr. Himura in Shingetsu Village." He said and saw her eyes widen.

"You remember?" she asked, shocked that he remembered her being there.

"Yes I do." He replied, "And I am a wanderer now and I am no longer the Tenken. I have a name."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" she asked with genuine curiosity but making sure she sounded sarcastic.

"Soujiro Seta." He replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You don't, Miss. But it's not like you have much choice considering your current condition." She considered this and hated to admit he was right.

"Misao Makimatchi." She said.

"Huh?" he asked looking at her, confusion in his eyes.

"That's my name, instead of calling me Miss." She still didn't trust him, but like he said, she really didn't have a choice. But she did recall Himura saying Soujiro had changed after their second fight. But still. He was a former member of the Juppongatana, the strongest and most deadly of them all. _'I trust Himura, but still. I can't let my guard down. He used to be the enemy. How do I know he isn't after revenge? He says he's a wanderer now and maybe he has become like Himura, but still. I can't trust him yet."_

"Nice to meet you, Miss Makimatchi." He said, his ever present smile widening a bit.

"Just Misao is fine; Miss Makimatchi makes me feel old." She told him. It really did make her feel old.

"Okay Miss Misao. Now please rest while I get you something to eat." Seeing as she really didn't have a choice, she obeyed. She tried to relax, but that was easier said than done when you had an emotionless killer as your "Doctor".

Soujiro returned to her side with some biscuits in a pouch. It wasn't much, but it's all he had, until he could get to the next town. But from the looks of things, he'd have to hunt, with Misao unable to travel. It's a good thing he still had a sword, it came in handy at times like these. He handed Misao a biscuit and she took it, looking at it suspiciously._ 'He may have poisoned this.'_ She thought to herself. As if reading her mind, he said.

"It's not poisoned; if I wanted to kill you I'd have done it already. And if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have bothered to treat your injury." She thought about this for a second.

"You have a point." She replied and took a bite of the biscuit. They ate in silence. Misao looked around the cave and she spotted the sword sitting against wall behind Soujiro. She sweat dropped then glared at him. "A wanderer huh? Then why the hell do you have a sword?" she asked, her voice full of suspicion.

"Oh that, it's a reverse blade sword like Mr. Himura's. It's for self defense and hunting." He replied calmly, seemingly unfazed by her suspicious tone.

"Right." She said, still glaring at him. Soujiro got up and walked over to his sword, picking it up and walking back to her. Misao tensed and felt a shiver run down her spine. He dropped it on the ground next to her.

"Here look for yourself." He told her. Misao slowly sat up, careful not to aggravate her injury. She picked it up and unsheathed the sword. Her eyes widened _'It is a reverse blade sword, he was telling the truth. Maybe he is a wanderer now like Himura.'_ She looked up at him and was shocked by what she saw. Although his face showed no emotion except his ever present smile, his cobalt eyes spoke volumes. Sadness, pain, grief…regret. _'He really has changed. His eyes, there not the same as when I saw him in Shingetsu Village. They held no emotion when I saw him fight Himura, but now… the look in his eyes is just like... Himura's.'_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is FINISHED! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 should be up soon, I'm brainstorming right now and have some ideas. Please, please �review, I'd love to hear your comments and ideas.�And if your going to flame, all I ask is that you be gentle. This is my first fanfic. 


	3. Questions

Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I could I would. But I do own this story. So don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

�

Chapter 3: Questions

Soujiro and Misao sat by the fire in silence. Not knowing what to say to each other. What do you say to a former enemy? Soujiro looked outside, to see that it had finally stopped snowing. Soujiro looked back at Misao, who was sitting on the other side of the fire. Her face betrayed no emotion, except her sea green eyes. They held a sadness in them. _'Why is she sad?'_ Soujiro wondered to himself. 

"Um, Miss Misao?" Soujiro asked, no response. He waited a minute and then tried again. "Miss Misao?" Her head jerked up to look at him.

"Huh?" 

"Are you alright Miss Misao? You seem sad." He asked with genuine concern.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." She replied putting a smile on her face. Soujiro could tell instantly that it was a fake smile to hide what was bothering her.

"Miss Misao, I can tell something is bothering you, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sorta. No I don't want to talk about it." She replied. Soujiro decided not to push her, if she wanted to talk about she would.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm a good listener." He said, letting her know he was there to listen if she needed it.

"Okay, thank you." She replied. She gazed into the fire again, once again lost in her thoughts. _'Lord Aoshi…'_

"Um, Miss Misao can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did, but I don't see why you can't ask another." She replied, not bothering to look up at him.

"How did you get that wound on your stomach?" she looked up at him then, her eyes moist with unshed tears. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he felt a pain within his chest. A pain he didn't understand.

"I… I don't want to talk about that either." She said, gazing back at the fire. He needed to know, but decided not to push her on that subject either. _'She'll tell me when she's ready.'_ He thought to himself.

Once again they sat in silence. Lost in their own thoughts. Soujiro looked over at Misao again; his gaze fell on her stomach. The blood had started to seep through his make shift bandages._ 'Shit. What am I going to do, I used the only two shirts I had to clean and bandage the wound.' _Soujiro thought to himself. _'She needs proper bandages. Well… The last village I was in is about ten miles from here. I can't take Miss Misao. She can't travel in the condition she's in. Hmm, if I use Shikuchi, I should be back in a few hours.'_

"Miss Misao?" Soujiro asked once again. She was really getting irritated now. _'Can't he shut up for two friggin seconds?'_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?" she screamed at him. Soujiro could see a small vain popping out on her forehead. On the outside he looked totally unfazed, but inside he was cowering in fear. This was a switch because people usually cowered from him.

"The last town I was in is about ten miles from here."

"Your point being?" she asked, still slightly irritated. 

"Well seeing as you can't travel; we'll be stuck here for a while. I need to go get us some food and supplies. You need proper bandages." he replied, looking down at her stomach. She followed his gaze.

"Oh shit, that's not good." She said. "But ten miles? That's a twenty mile round trip. By the time you get back I'll have bled to death." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll only be gone an hour, two tops." Misao looked at him like he had two heads.

"A twenty mile trip in two hours?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll use Shikuchi." He said, his ever present smile widening slightly. _'Does he always smile? It's really getting annoying.'_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your god-like speed, well while your there would you mind picking me up new clothes? These are all stained with blood and ripped. Here's some money." She said throwing him her money pouch.

"Um, yeah. Sure." He said, getting up. He put his sword into his belt and headed for the cave entrance. 

"Wait!" Misao called. He turned to look at her.

"What is it Miss Misao?"

"You better not get me a kimono. OR WE'LL HAVE ISSUES! Get me a gi andhakama." She looked at him for a second. Taking in his appearance. His navy blue hakama and gi withthe western style shirt underneath were dirty, tattered and ripped. She let out a small chuckle.

Soujiro noticed her gazing at him and heard her chuckle. "What's so funny Miss Misao, do I have something stuck on my face?" he asked.

"No, no. It's just your clothes"

"What about my clothes?" he asked, his smile twitching a bit.

"I'm sorry but they've seen better days. Buy yourself a new gi and hakama with the money I have, my treat." 

"Oh, no Miss Misao I couldn't…" he was cut off.

"JUST TAKE MY GENEROUS OFFER YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him. Soujiro sweat drooped.

"Yes ma'am." He replied hastily. Wow, she was scary sometimes! "Thank you Miss Misao."

"Your welcome." She replied with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'll be back soon, Miss Misao." And with that he disappeared.

�

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is FINISHED! Yay! I hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter four should be up soon, just got to do some brainstorming first. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear your comments and ideas! And like I've said before, if your going to flame me, please be gentle. 


	4. Yakuza

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I could I would, but sadly that will never happen (sniffles). But I do own this story, so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 4: Yakuza

The room was dark, the only light coming from a candle on the desk. There behind the desk sat a big man in a black gi and hakama, a scowl on his face. The bangs of his short graying hair falling in his face as he looked at the papers spread out on the desk in front of him. A firm knock at the door causes him to look up.

"Come in." he said in a gruff voice, once again returning his attention to the papers in front of him. The door opened and a man stepped in. He was young with long jet black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, dressed in a dark grey gi and black hakama. A katana and wakizashi strapped to his side.

"Mr. Naokatsu, it has come to our attention that the Oniwaban Group in Kyoto may have become aware of our current activities." The young man said as he entered the room. This caused Okada Naokatsu to look up once again. 

"What was that? What makes you say so Izo?" asked Okada. 

"We had caught one of their members, a young women spying on us. I have to admit the girl has some skill, she managed to take down five of our fighters but with some difficulty." Replied Izo Matsumoto. 

"What do you mean had caught her?" inquired Okada. 

"She managed to escape, Sir. But not unharmed. We are looking for her right now. She couldn't have gotten too far. Not with the injury she received." Izo replied. Okada scowled even more, not impressed.

"Find her and kill her. Make her suffer first. Do not fail me Izo. You know the punishment for failure." Okada ordered. Izo bowed a small smirk on his face.

"Yes Sir, I have some men working on this situation as we speak." Izo replied with pure confidence and a smirk on his face. Izo bowed again and made his exit. Okada once again looked down at the papers on his desk. 

"Good." He said to no one but himself. "I'll be damned if some women of the Oniwaban thinks she can bring down the Shinamagi Yakuza." He smirked and let out a small evil chuckle. The girl was as good as dead, as soon as she set foot in his territory.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: Yay Chapter 4 is finished! Sorry it's so short. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm having fun writing it! D Please please review! Chapter 5 should be coming up soon. 


	5. Trouble

Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story, so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 5: Trouble

He was there one minute and then he was gone. "Damn he's fast." Misao said to herself. She slowly lay back down, careful of her wound. God damn it hurt like hell. She laid there for about half an hour before she couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh, I can't take this." She said. She slowly sat up again and tried to stand. 

"Ouch." She cried falling to her knees and clutching her stomach. She was determined to get on her feet and tried again. With some effort she managed to stand. She looked around for her bag. "Where the hell did he put it?" she asked herself when she finally spotted it by the cave wall opposite her. She slowly walked over to it, carefully bending down to pick it up. She returned to her spot by the fire and lowered herself down once again.

She began rummaging through her bag, looking for something. "Uh ha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a small stack of letters. They were her most prized possession. She untied the tie holding the letters together and opened one and began reading it. Reading it made tears come to her eyes and her usually cheerful smile turn sad. She began reading through them one by one. Both saddened and comforted by reading them. 

Misao didn't know how long she sat there reading the letters. She was on the last one when she heard some voices outside cave. Being a ninja she had excellent hearing and was able to make out what they were saying.

"Up here, the footprints lead this way towards that cave." She heard a man with a gruff voice say. She slowly stood, letting a small moan escape her lips as pain coursed through her stomach. She moved to the shadows and made her way to the cave entrance, making sure she stayed out of sight. She looked out and saw five men armed with katanas' trudging through the snow towards the cave. She recognized who they were immediately.

"Oh shit." She whispered to herself. _'I can't fight in my condition, gotta hide fast.'_ She made her way back inside the cave as quickly as she could, without aggravating her injury. She found some rocks hidden in the shadows and hid behind them. _'Great this isn't a very good hiding place. They're going to find me for sure. Soujiro please hurry, I need you.'_ God she hated to admit she needed his help.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

"Ahchew!" Soujiro sneezed, almost dropping the bag of groceries and clothes he had in his arms. _'Wow where did that come from, I didn't know I had to sneeze. That came out of nowhere.'_ Soujiro shrugged it off. He was making his way out of the village. He thought it would have taken longer to get everything he needed, but it didn't take anytime at all. He'd be back sooner than expected. He made sure no one was watching. Seeing it was safe he tapped his foot and disappeared.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao heard the men enter the cave. As quietly as she could she reached for her kunai's. She pulled out eight holding them firmly between her fingers. She listened trying to figure out their positions. 

"That bitch is here somewhere. The fire's still going. She couldn't have gone too far." She heard the gruff sounding man say. He was by the fire approximately fifteen feet away from her.

"According to Lord Izo she is injured quite badly, this is going to be a piece of cake." She heard the second man say. He gave his position away when he spoke; he was to the left of the first man but slightly closer to her, approximately ten feet from her position. The other three didn't make a sound. She couldn't determine their positions.

Misao peeked over the top of the rock, she saw the first two men in the positions she had predicted. She quickly scanned the area for the other three. One was by the cave entrance, as if he were some kind of look out, the other was on the other side of the fire opposite the first man. But she couldn't find the other one. _'Shit this isn't good, where the hell is he?'_

Misao finally got the answer to her question when someone roughly grabbed her from behind and jerked her up. She cried out in pain and tried to get out of the man's grasp, but stopped when she felt sharp cold metal press against her throat.

"Good job Ushi." The man with the gruff voice said, walking over along with two of the others. The man at the cave entrance held his position; he was defiantly a look out.

"Shuri, Lord Izo said the boss wants us to make sure she suffers before we kill her." The man to the right said to the man with the gruff voice.

"Yes Azuki, all in due time." Shuri replied. He looked Misao up and down. Misao did not like the look in his eyes as he gazed at her. Shuri saw the blood seeping through the bandages on her stomach. "Oh my. Where did you ever get that wound my dear?" Shuri asked with amusement in his eyes. Misao had dropped most of her kunai's when Ushi had grabbed her but she still had one of her kunai's in her hand. She quickly reached up and stabbed the arm holding the sword of the man holding her. He dropped his sword and released her, clutching his arm.

"YOU BITCH!" Ushi screamed and backhanded her across the face, causing Misao to fall to the ground with a thud. She cried out in pain, her stomach feeling like it was on fire and her right cheek burning from where he had hit her._ 'This isn't looking good'_ Misao thought to herself.

Ushi picked her up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the cave wall causing her to cry out in pain again. Her wound was now completely reopened, bleeding profusely. All the men had evil smirks on their faces, thoroughly enjoying her pain. "What should we do with this little chickadee before we slit her pretty throat?" Ushi asked. She heard the other men chuckle.

"She's going to give us a good time before we kill her." Said the man to the left of Shuri. The rest of the men chuckled evilly.

"I like the way you think Kizu." Shuri replied. Misao's eyes widen._ 'No they can't, no.'_ Misao struggle against Ushi's grip, trying with all her might to get away, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She couldn't let them do it. Misao let out a blood curtailing scream as Ushi's fist connected with her stomach.

"STOP YOUR STRUGGLING BITCH!" he screamed at her. What little strength Misao had had left was gone. _'They're going to…' _she was unable to finish the thought as tears starting streaming down her face. _'Then they're going to kill me.'_

Ushi shoved his hands under her shirt, running his filthy hands up her stomach to her left breast, pinching her nipple tightly through the bandages binding her breasts. She let out a cry of pain and frustration. _'I can't do anything to stop them, I…'_ she was now gasping for breath as she sobbed. The other men laughing, they were enjoying this. Ushi removed his hand and began untying her shirt. _'No, please…'_

"Shur…Shuri." The man at the cave entrance stuttered. The other men looked over at him.

"What is it Fushi?" Shuri asked looking at him, just in time to see him fall to the ground unconscious. There at the entrance stood a young man with short dark brown hair and cobalt eyes wearing a tattered navy blue gi and hakama. In his right hand was a reverse blade sword.

"You'll get your filthy hands off her and put her down gently." The young man said politely, his face holding no emotion except the smile on his face. Hearing his voice Misao looked up and gasped, relief flooding her body.

"Souj…" she stopped short when she saw his eyes. Her eyes widened,Soujiro looked ready to kill. Soujiro was pissed...

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is complete! I like how this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review. To those of you how have reviewed, thank you so much! It encourages me to continued writing! If your going to flame please be gentle, this is my first fanfic and please make it constructive so I can improve my writing, thank you. Chapter 6 should be coming up soon! 


	6. The Beginning of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story, so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 6: The Beginning of Friendship

Soujiro stopped on the road not far from the cave entrance when he was suddenly hit with a bad feeling. It was then that he heard a blood curtailing scream come from the cave. His eyes widened. _'Miss Misao.'_ He saw a man standing at the cave entrance, obviously a look out. Soujiro dropped the bags he was carrying and drew his reverse blade sword. He tapped his foot and vanished.

The man at the cave entrance had seen Soujiro on the road before he vanished and turned trying to warn the others when he was struck from behind by Soujiro's sword. "Shur… Shuri." The man managed to stutter out.

"What is it Fushi?" the man by the name of Shuri asked, turning just in time to see his companion fall to the ground unconscious.

Soujiro looked at the scene before him, there were four other men. Three of them were armed with katana's, the other had Misao pinned against the wall, his hand on the tie of her shirt. A rage Soujiro had never felt before, even when he had fought Mr. Himura flooded his body. His face remained expressionless, save for his ever present smile.

"You'll get your filthy hands off her and set her down gently." Soujiro said in a polite but firm voice. At hearing his voice Misao gasped and looked at him, relief flooding her body.

"Souj…" she stopped sort, a shiver running down her spine at what she saw in his eyes. Her eyes widened, she could see a burning rage. Soujiro was furious and looked ready to kill.

"This is none of your…" Shuri began to say, but was cut off by Soujiro.

"I'll say it only one more time, release Miss Misao now or you'll end up like your friend here." Soujiro said narrowing his eyes and indicating the unconscious man in front of him. Shuri was obviously agitated now, his face was turning red and a vein could be seen popping out on his forehead.

"You asked for it kid, KILL THE PUNK!" he shouted the order to his men. Ushi released Misao and grabbed his katana off the ground. Misao slid down the cave wall and grimaced in pain. All her strength was gone; she was losing too much blood._ 'Is this the end?'_ she asked herself. Her eyesight was failing her, everything starting to become blurry. She looked at Soujiro who had taken his fighting stance. She could feel herself losing consciousness. _'Lord Aoshi…' _and the last thing she heard was the sound of swords connecting.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao was in and out of consciousness, everything was blurry around her. She felt someone with warm strong arms holding her close to their chest protectively. She could hear a man's voice speaking to her, saying,

"Hang on Miss Misao." Over and over again she heard these words. She looked up at the one holding her close, if she had had the strength her eyes would have widened. It was his face, the face of the man she loved most in this world. The man she had loved since she was a child, the man who had helped raise her.

"Lord Aoshi, my hero…" she murmured before losing consciousness again.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro continued running, using the god-like speed of his shikuchi. He looked down at the girl in his arms, his ever present smile was now gone. _'I have to get her help fast, or she's not going to make it.'_ He looked down at her, met by her beautiful sea green orbs. He heard her murmur something, just barley able to pick up what she was saying because of the wind rushing past them as he ran faster than a speeding bullet.

"Lord Aoshi, my hero…" and with that she lost consciousness again. Soujiro looked up again. _'It seems she's quite fond of Mr. Shinomori.' _He thought to himself, _'She's been murmuring his name on and off for awhile now."_

"Sorry Miss Misao, I'm not Mr. Shinomori." He said to the unconscious women in his arms. Soujiro hoped he'd be able to find a Doctor in time, before it was too late.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

_'I'm alive.'_ Misao thought to herself, she knew she was alive because she was sore as hell. She didn't know how long she had been out, a few hours? A day? A few days? She felt herself resting on something soft and warm, realizing it was a futon. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, not fully awake._ 'Where am I?'_ she asked herself. She opened her eyes and quickly snapped them shut again, being blinded by the light. She opened her eyes again, this time more slowly taking time to adjust to the light.

She found herself lying in a room, a door to her right and windows to her left. The room didn't have much in it. Just a few shelves and the futon she was laying on. _'Where am I?'_ she asked herself again. The events of what had happened slowly started coming back. She remembered the men sent to kill her and what they had tried to do to her, she felt tears moisten her eyes, but they never fell. They would have if it wasn't for… Then she remembered Soujiro. _'He saved me… not once but twice.'_ The sound of her door sliding open pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh good, your awake." A short heavy set man with graying hair said. He kind of reminded her of Dr. Gensai in Tokyo. He had a tray in his hands and came over and knelt down next to her. Misao could see that the tray held fresh bandages and antiseptic.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man looked up with a smile on his face.

"I am Dr. Hiroshi. That was quite a nasty wound you had there. I've stitched it up and bandaged it. As long as you stay in bed for a while and limit your movements you should heal in no time, your young." He smiled wider and Misao couldn't help but smile back; the older man had a contagious smile. She watched as he went back to preparing the bandages and antiseptic.

"How long was I out?" she asked, still a bit groggy.

"Three days, I came up to check on you and to change your bandages. Then someone should be up with some food. I'm sure your pretty hungry by now." He replied. She felt her stomach rumble. She was indeed hungry, very hungry. Then Dr. Hiroshi began changing her bandages. He was so gentle she barley felt any pain as he removed the bandages. That was until

"Ouch, oh that stings, Ah." Her hands flew to her mouth to muffle her cries of pain, as the antiseptic sent a burning pain through her stomach. After the stinging subsided she glared daggers at the Doctor. _'Evil old man.'_ She thought to herself. The Doctor seemed to not notice her glares, that or he was ignoring them. He began to bandage the wound with fresh bandages. Misao relaxed a little and stopped glaring at Dr. Hiroshi. "How did I get here?"

"That nice young man of yours brought you. You're lucky he got you here when he did, if it had been any later..." he trailed off, figuring she got the picture. "You had lost a lot of blood. That young man has hardly left your side since he brought you here. I had to force him to go downstairs to actually eat and so I could change your bandages. You're lucky to have such a loving and dedicated boyfriend."

"Wh…Wh… What? He's NOT my boyfriend." Misao said, her face turning red as a tomato. Dr. Hiroshi chuckled, obviously not convinced.

"The night he brought you, I remember hearing someone shouting in the street. I thought it was just some nut, until I heard what he was saying, 'help please, somebody I need a doctor.' I ran into the street and ushered him in. He was so worried about you. You'd never be able to tell by looking at his face. But I could see it plain as day in his eyes." Misao was shocked by what Dr. Hiroshi had just told her, Soujiro the former Tenken had been worried about her.

"There all finished. I'll send someone up with your food." He said as he stood up and made to leave the room.

"Dr. Hiroshi." Misao called to him. He turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "My name is Misao Makimatchi and thank you for all you've done."

"You're welcome Ms. Misao, now rest." He replied before making his exit.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao lay there, thinking about everything that's happened in the past five days, well what she could remember since she was unconscious for three of the five days. She was pulled from her thoughts once again when she heard someone sprinting up the stairs. She looked at the door of her room as it slid open to reveal Soujiro with a tray of food in his hand.

His smile widened, "Your awake Miss Misao." He said sliding the door shut before making his way over to her and kneeling beside her. Misao felt her heart start to race,_ 'what, why is my heart racing? Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden?'_ She tried to brush it off, but it wouldn't go away.

"Here's some food, courtesy of Mrs. Hiroshi." He said, setting the tray down next to her, as a familiar smell filled her nostrils.

"Umm, Miso soup!" she said, her mouth watering. She started to sit up, but was having some difficulty.

"Here let me help you." Soujiro said, helping her into a sitting position. Misao picked up the bowl and began to eat, which didn't take her very long because she practically inhaled it. She set her bowl down. _'He has hardly left your side since he brought you here… He was so worried about you. You'd never be able to tell by looking at his face, but I could see it plain as day in his eyes… You're lucky to have such a loving and dedicated boyfriend...'_ Misao's thoughts began to drift back to what Dr. Hiroshi had said to her. _'He's NOT my boyfriend.'_ She felt her heart begin to race again._ 'Why am I feeling this way, I'm only supposed to feel this way for Lord Aoshi…'_

Soujiro noticed that Misao's face was turning red and was starting to get a little worried. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Miss Misao are you alright? You're turning really red and you don't seem to have a fever." This caused Misao to turn even redder.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. Not once but twice. And for taking care of me." She looked up and sea green clashed with cobalt blue. It was Soujiro's turn to blush, he looked away hoping she hadn't noticed. He felt an unknown emotion in his chest and his heart starting to race._ 'What is this feeling? Why is my heart racing? Ugh, I'll never understand emotions.'_ He thought to himself.

"Your welcome Miss Misao." He replied for lack of something better to say. He was shocked by what she said next.

"I was wrong about you, you really have changed and I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time before." She looked away. It took a lot for Misao to apologize, especially to a former enemy. _'But he wasn't an enemy anymore, he's… my friend.'_

"It's alright Miss Misao, I can understand why didn't trust me. I don't blame you." She smiled, he was always so polite. Then she had an idea.

"Sou?" she asked

"Sou?" he asked confused.

"Yeah you're my friend and that's what I'm going to call you. Besides it's easier than calling you Soujiro all the time." She said with a smile. Soujiro smiled a true smile in return. He'd never had a true friend before.

"Sou, when I'm well enough to travel I want you to come back to Kyoto with me. You can stay at the Aoyia, the headquarters of the Oniwaban Group." She said, not knowing how else to repay him for all he's done for her and the fact she didn't want him walking out of her life to be a wanderer again, though she'd never admit that to anyone, even herself.

"But… But are you sure that will be alright? After everything that happened with Mr. Shishio and…" he was cut short.

"OF COURSE IT WILL BE ALRIGHT!" she yelled at him. "I'm the leader of the Oniwaban Group after all, so what I say goes." She added sweetly. Soujiro sweat dropped for a second from her yelling at him. Then he was shocked.

"You're the leader, but what happened to Mr. Shinomori?" he asked, still shocked.

"Well after Lord Aoshi betrayed us and joined Shishio, the Oniwaban was falling apart, so I took the title of leader to keep us together." She replied, "Thanks to Himura I got my Lord Aoshi back. But he no longer wanted the title of leader, so I ended up staying the leader." She said with a smile. But Soujiro could see right through it and could tell it was fake. Something was bothering her. Her face had a smile but her eyes held a great pain within them, but from what he didn't know.

"So Sou, you coming with me or what?" she asked her voice laced with hope.

"Yes, Miss Misao I'll go to Kyoto with you." He replied and was happy to see Misao's face light up with a real smile.

"Great!" she replied excitedly. If she could have jumped up and down she would have.

"And Miss Misao, thank you."

"For what?" she asked, not sure what he was saying thank you for.

"For being my first friend." They both looked at each other and smiled. And that was the start of a beautiful friendship between the Ex-Tenken and Oniwaban Ninja.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 6 is complete! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! Chapter 7 should be coming up soon!


	7. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story, so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 7: Failure

Izo Matsumoto sat in the dojo of the Yakuza compound meditating. His eyes snapped open when he sensed that he was no longer alone. Five men were standing behind him.

"Is it done?" he asked, not turning to face the men behind him. Shuri stood behind Izo with his men. They were all fidgeting slightly and sweating profusely. They were afraid for their lives.

"N…n… No Lord Izo, the girl…" Shuri's stuttering was cut short when Izo stood abruptly, turning to face the cowering men before him. Shuri stepped back, sweat dripping from his brow.

"What do you mean no, Shuri?" asked Izo, red flashing across his eyes, but his face betraying no emotion. Izo advanced toward Shuri and his men, drawing his katana.

Shuri and his men sweat dropped, stepping back.

"Lor… Lord Izo, the girl… she had help. He wasn't an ordinary guy. He… He managed to drop us all in a matter of seconds." He explained. "Pl…please Lord Izo. We…we won't fail you again. Please…"

"She had help? Who?" Izo asked, stopping his advances on the cowering men before him.

"We…we don't know who. But…but he was extremely fast Sir. So fast we couldn't see his movements."

"So fast you couldn't see his movements?"

"Ye…Yes. He's as fast as you Lord Izo." Shuri stuttered. Izo considered this before sheathing his sword. There was only one other he knew of that was as fast as him. He wasn't widely known like the Legendary Himura the Battousai, but a legend none the less, in the underworld.

"What did this man look like?" Izo asked, seeing Shuri and his men relax slightly after he had sheathed his sword.

"He… he's young, between the ages of seventeen and twenty. His face held no emotion except a smile and he gave off no ki at all. No fighting ki or killing ki." Shuri described as best he could. Seeing as he had only seen the boy for a few seconds before he was knocked out.

Izo listened to Shuri, no emotion crossing his features. There was no doubt about it, it was him. The only thing that bothered Izo was the fact that Shuri and his men had survived an encounter with one of the most deadly men in Japan.

"Tenken no Soujiro (Tenken the Heavenly Sword)." Izo saw the heads of his men snap up, shock etched upon their faces. All those in the underworld had heard his name. The emotionless assassin. Who had worked for Shishio Makoto.

"Ten… Tenken no Soujiro." All the men uttered in unison.

"Yes, it can be no one but him. He's the only other person in all of Japan who can move that fast. Not even the Legendary Himura the Battousai with his god-like speed could move that fast. Shuri with an offering I will spare you and your men's lives." Izo stated calmly. Shuri and his men let out the breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

Shuri pulled out a knife he had hidden in the folds of his gi and unsheathed it. He knelt down in front of Izo and set his left hand on the ground. Taking a deep breath he lifted the knife and in one swift motion brought the knife down on the tip of his pinky. Shuri bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Izo let a small smirk come to his face.

"Lord Izo, I offer you this." Shuri said. Picking up the tip of his pinky and handing it to Izo. Shuri sheathed his knife and tucked it back into the folds of his gi.

"Good." Izo said, taking the pinky tip from Shuri. "Now find the Tenken and the girl. Inform me of their location and do nothing else. Do not fail me again." Shuri and his men bowed.

"Well will not fail you again Lord Izo." Shuri said as he and his men bowed one more time before taking their leave. Izo could see droplets of blood trailing across the dojo floor in the direction Shuri had just left in.

'_So the Oniwaban Group has the Tenken on their side. This should be interesting.'_Izo thought, taking his seat once again and resuming his meditation.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it's so short. Chapter 8 will be up soon.

Note: The cutting off of one's pinky is a real Yakuza ritual which is called Yubitsume. Which is a form of penance or apology. The pinky tip is then given to the person's boss/leader.


	8. Aoiya

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story, so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 8: Aoiya

_Misao ran through the forest as fast as she could. Her was heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst through her chest at any moment. She could feel stray twigs and branches scratching her arms and legs. She ignored it and kept running. She could hear them, they were closing in. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing if she could see how far away they were. She never noticed the rock in her path. _

_"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she landed flat on her face. She tried to stand, but felt the cold sharp edge of a sword press against her throat and she gasped._

_"So you thought you could get away, foolish girl." A man said, the man holding the sword to her throat. She heard others around her chuckling. She was surrounded, there was no way out. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. __**'I'm going to die.'**__ She looked up at the man holding the sword to her throat, but it was so dark she couldn't see his face._

_The shadowed figure lifted the sword from her throat, raising it over his head, the moonlight glimmering off the blade as he preparing the fatal blow._

_"Lord Aoshi, help me!" she cried out her tears now dripping from her chin. "Save me… Lord Aoshi!" she heard the shadowed figure let out an evil chuckle._

_"No one can save you, it's over." And with that the sword began its descent. Her eyes widened. __**'This is it, this is the end…'**__ Everything became blurry as she was blinded by her tears._

"_Miss Misao… Miss Misao!" she could hear someone calling her name in the distance, a familiar voice. As the sword was about to connect time seemed to stop as everything faded away into darkness. She could feel someone gripping her shoulders, shaking her gently. Then the voice grew closer and clearer._

"Miss Misao, wake up. Miss Misao." Misao's eyes snapped open and she was met by the cobalt blue orbs of Soujiro staring down at her. She felt herself shaking. She was cold but at the same time she was sweating. "It was just a dream Miss Misao, I'm here, you're safe." Soujiro said.

"Just a dream…" she murmured back. She slowly started to sit up, Soujiro helping her, though she didn't need much help with that anymore. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Wondering why he was in her room at this time of night to begin with. Since Misao's condition had improved in the week they had been there, Dr. Hiroshi had moved Soujiro his own room right next to Misao's.

"I heard you screaming for help and came to make sure you were alright." He replied. Soujiro knew Misao had been having nightmares. She'd been having them since they arrived at the doctor's house a week ago. He'd hear her murmuring in her sleep, since the walls were so thin. But tonight was the first night she had cried out for help in her sleep.

"I'm fine now, thank you." She said. Still shaken from the dream she had just had.

"Get some sleep now Miss Misao." Soujiro said, standing to leave. He was stopped when he felt Misao grab his hand tightly. "Miss Misao?" he asked, feeling that strange sensation within his chest again. A sensation he couldn't describe. He blushed, her hand felt good in his. Wait where did that come from? He waited until his blush had disappeared then turned to look at her and could see a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Uh…um… stay, please." She said her pleading eyes looking into his. _'What am I doing?' _She asked herself. She knew the answer to that; she didn't want to be alone, if another dream came. Soujiro understood as if reading her mind.

"If that is what you wish Miss Misao, I will stay." She smiled and pulled back the blanket, patting the spot next to her as she lay down. Soujiro followed, lying down next to her and pulling the blanket over both of them. Both of them blushed.

"Just no funny business Sou." She said, blushing even more. "Or you'll lose what makes you a man." Soujiro sweat dropped, his face turning almost as red as Himura's hair.

"No, no funny business." He replied his ever present smile never leaving his face. Both laid there for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Soujiro was the first to break the silence. "Miss Misao?" he asked turning to his side so he was facing her.

"Um?" She asked, turning so she was facing him as well, their eyes meeting.

"Who are those men and why are they after you? And how did you receive your wound?" he asked. Misao closed her eyes and was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled before opening her eyes to look into his once again.

"It all started about three and a half weeks ago…"

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

"MISAO BREAKFAST!!" Omasu yelled throwing open Misao's bedroom door and stepping in. Misao groaned and rolled over facing the window trying to ignore her.

"Five more minutes." She said groggily. Omasu made her way over to the window and pulled down the blanket that was keeping the light out. The bright light of the sun hitting Misao full in the face. She groaned again turning to her other side so she was facing the door.

"Misao time to get up, everyone is waiting for you in the dining room." Omasu tried again. God trying to wake Misao was like trying to raise the dead. It was impossible.

Omasu sighed as she left the room, seeming to have given up. Misao smiled. _'Hehe I win.'_ She thought to herself as she fell asleep again.

Omasu tiptoed back up the stairs, avoiding all the creaking boards with ease, which was easy enough considering she was an Oniwaban Ninja. She had a bucket in her hand and let out a silent chuckle. Omasu dealt with having to wake Misao every morning. So she knew a few tricks that would get Misao out of bed. She tiptoed into Misao's room and stood over the sleeping seventeen year old. With one swift motion she turned the bucket upside down on Misao's head.

"AH!" Misao yelled as freezing cold well water hit her square in the face. She sat bolt upright and choked on some of the water she had ended up swallowing.

"Hurry up Misao, everyone is waiting and breakfast is getting cold." Omasu said with a chuckle as she exited the room. Misao glared daggers at Omasu's retreating figure. With a sigh Misao finally got up and dressed before heading down stairs to join the others, her now long wet braid trailing behind her.

Misao entered the dining room to be met by the chuckles of Shiro and Kuro. She glared daggers at the men laughing at her as she took her seat next to Okina (aka Gramps). Okina sat quietly sipping his tea ignoring the laughs coming from the two men. He was used to this by now. It was the same every morning. But for some reason Shiro and Kuro still found it extremely funny.

"You're all wet Misao what happened?" asked Shiro, a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." Misao shot back; picking up her chop sticks and began shoving rice in her mouth. This caused Shiro and Kuro to laugh even harder. Misao decided to ignore them. Misao reached for the last dumpling and her chop sticks clashed with Okina's. Misao glared at the old man. "THAT'S MINE! WANNA FIGHT OLD MAN!" she yelled.

"If you think you can win in a chop stick fight against me, then go ahead. But I highly doubt it." Okina stated calmly. Misao's face turned red and a small vain popped out on her forehead.

"YOU'RE ON GRAMPS!" Misao yelled back. And so the chop stick fight over the last dumpling began. Okina maneuvered his chop sticks, getting a good grip on the dumpling before quickly popping it in his mouth and swallowing it whole. "NO FAIR GRAMPS!" Okina just smirked.

"I told you, you couldn't win." Misao pouted for a minute before shoving more rice in her mouth, this made Okon laugh.

"Oh Misao your so cute when you pout." She said, causing the others to chuckle. Misao turned red as a tomato, a vain once again popping out on her forehead, she was about to give them a piece of her mind when she realized someone was missing from the table.

"Where's Lord Aoshi?" she asked, looking around to see if she could see him anywhere, her anger disappearing as quick as it had come. Okina was the first to respond.

"Aoshi is at the temple mediating." Misao let out an exasperated sigh.

"Again?" she asked getting up from the table, getting ready to head for the temple. But Okina's voice stopped her.

"Misao leave Aoshi alone. He is searching for inner peace for all the sins he has committed." Okina replied, causing Misao to pout again.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Okina replied, standing as well. "Help Okon and Omasu clear the table. Then help open the restaurant." And with that he left the room.

The Aoiya was the secret hide out and home of the Oniwaban Group. As a cover it was a restaurant. Since the end of the Revolution, the demand for skilled Ninjas' has drastically declined. Though the Oniwaban were still well known and respected. They were even occasionally asked for assistance by the Meiji Government, when threats where made against the government and peace was threatened.

The Oniwaban Group are still the protector's of Kyoto, even in these peaceful times. Though demand for skilled ninjas' has declined for most ninja groups. The Oniwaban had recently seen an increase in the demand for their skills since the Shishio Makoto incident seven months ago. Because the Oniwaban were the key figures responsible for stopping the Kyoto Grand Fire, saving the city from burning to the ground.

The Aoiya has since been rebuilt since the Shishio Makoto incident, since it was destroyed by members of Shishio's special attack squad, the Juppongatana.

The people of Kyoto take pride in having the Oniwaban Group located in their city. Mostly because of how the Oniwaban has chosen live their lives for the past ten years; since the end of the Revolution. Keeping the Aoiya as a restaurant and living in peace. The Aoiya was now a very popular restaurant.

Misao helped the others clear the table before unlocking the doors of the Aoiya. She put on a white apron and waited for the first customer of the day. The others began cooking, preparing for the days customers. Misao was totally and utterly bored. She hated being bored. Then she heard someone walk through the door.

"Yay a customer!" She exclaimed, jumping up to go greet the first customer of the day. "Hello, how many to be seated?" she asked the short heavy set man politely. He was balding and had the start of wrinkles creasing his forehead.

"Two please." He replied. A short skinny woman stepped in behind him. She had her jet black hair, which had specks of gray pulled up in a tight bun.

"Please follow me to your seats." Misao replied, leading them to a table in the corner. They took their seats as Misao handed them each a menu. "I'll be back shortly to take your order."

Misao then walked off giving them time to go over the menu. After a few minutes she returned, a smile on her face. "Are you ready to order?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes we are." The man replied. "I'd like Miso soup and a cup of tea please, what would you like dear?" he asked his wife.

"I'd like the same please." She replied, as they handed Misao their menus.

"Okay two bowls of Miso soup and two cups of tea coming right up." Misao said before heading off to the kitchen. The day started slow, but soon business picked up.

The day passed rather quickly. The Aoiya had become swamped with customers. Misao running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to keep up with them all. All in all it was a good day. The Aoiya made quite a hefty profit.

The sun finally began to set and it was time to close up for the day. Misao was totally exhausted; she was looking forward to a hot bath and some dinner. _'Today was a really good day.'_She thought to herself as she headed for the bath house to take a bath before dinner. Kuro had already prepared it for her. Bless his heart. Little did Misao know that tonight would be the start of a huge change… one that would change her life forever.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 8 is finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 9 should be up soon! Please review! Thank you to everyone who has review my story so far! I really appreciate it! Your reviews encourage me to keep writing!


	9. Disappearing into the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 9: Disappearing into the Night

Misao eased herself into the hot bath water. Enjoying the warmth as it eased her sore muscles. She leaned back against the side of the tub and relaxed. She'd have to thank Kuro later for preparing the bath for her.

"Ah, this is nice after a long hard day of work." She said to herself. She sat there, lost in her own thoughts. How to get Lord Aoshi to finally smile. How to reveal her feelings to him. Did he feel the same way? God she hoped so. Misao didn't know how long she sat there. But she figured it had been a while because the water was now cold.

Misao got out of the tub, drying herself off before dressing in her pjs. She didn't wear traditional sleep wear. She wore something similar to her blue ninja outfit. Except it was black, a pair of shorts with a matching tie top. Then she heard a knock on the bathhouse door.

"Who is it?" she asked while brushing the tangles out of her long black hair.

"It's Omasu. Dinners ready, so hurry up okay." Omasu replied from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Misao replied as she quickly braided her hair before heading for the dinning room.

Misao walked into the dinning room, taking her seat next to Okina once again. She served herself some rice then began shoving it in her mouth. Misao noticed Lord Aoshi was present for the meal this time.

'Hi Lord Aoshi." She said cheerfully. Aoshi looked up at Misao, with his ice blue eyes holding the same iciness they always did and his face devoid of any emotion. Misao knew there was a smile in there somewhere and she was determined to find it one day. Aoshi looked back down at his bowl of rice, never replying to Misao's greeting. Not that she had expected one, he rarely spoke to anyone, unless absolutely necessary.

Misao reached for the last piece of chicken, only to have her chop sticks clash with someone elses. It was going to be a repeat of this morning, except her opponent wasn't Okina, it was Shiro. "OH COME ON SHIRO THAT'S MINE!" Shiro just smirked.

"Only if you can beat me, then you can have it." He replied his smirk still on his face. Misao turned red, a vain popping out on her forehead. She wanted to knock that smirk off his face, with her fist. But she could never hit her dear friend, no matter how much he annoyed her.

"FINE YOUR'RE ON!" and so the second chop stick fight of the day began. This happened almost every meal. There wasn't a day that went by that there wasn't a chop stick fight. Misao sadly lost for the second time that day, Shiro grabbing a hold of the piece of chicken and quickly popping it in his mouth. Misao pouted. _'Damn it, I never win it's not fair.'_

Misao was pulled from her thoughts and fuming when Okina and Aoshi stood from the table. Misao noticed the serious expression on Okina's face. Something was up. She watched as they headed upstairs. Misao inhaled the rest of her meal before standing up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed early. Night guys." She announced as she headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight Misao." The others replied in unison. Misao headed up the stairs, avoiding all the creaking boards. She came to a stop in front of Okina's room. She could hear their voices and the serious tone they held, well at least in Okina's voice, Aoshi's voice never changed from its calm cold monotone. She crouched down by Okina's door. Listening.

"The Shinamagi Yakuza has to be stopped." Misao heard Okina say. "The center of their operation is in Osaka. But their spreading out their operations, some dealings have been happening here in Kyoto as well." Then she heard nothing for a few minutes.

"We need to keep Misao out of this." She heard Aoshi say in his usual monotone voice. _'He does care! He's worried about my safety!'_ Misao thought happily. Then she heard Aoshi speak again. "She may be the Leader of the Oniwaban, but she is still the weakest of all of us."

Misao went pale and felt like a knife had been plunged through her heart. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She clutched her fists so tight her knuckles turned bone white._ 'H…how could Lord Aoshi say that, h… how could he…'_ Tears began to silently fall.

"Misao may not be as strong as the rest of us, but she isn't weak, Aoshi." She heard Okina say. _'Gramps…'_ She heard Okina continue. "Could it be Aoshi, that you don't want her involved, because you're in love her?" Misao's head snapped up. She heard silence for what seemed like forever, waiting for his answer. Then he spoke.

"No." those words sent another knife plunging through her heart. "I only love Misao as a sister." Was Aoshi's cold reply, Misao bit back a sob. She quietly began to move away from her position heading for her room. She couldn't stand to hear anymore. As soon as she was far enough away as to not attract attention, she ran to her room. Never hearing what Okina said next.

"Aoshi admit it, stop this denial. It's obvious you love her and more than a brother loves a sister." Aoshi looked at Okina wide eyed. Aoshi sat in silence for a moment.

"I do not deserve her, with my blood stained hands. I will not taint her. She's too innocent." Aoshi replied looking down at his hands. _'I do love Misao, but I cannot stain her innocence with these blood stained hands of mine.'_ Aoshi looked back up at Okina. "Right now we have more important matters to discuss Okina."

"Yes." Okina replied. _'Aoshi will come around in time, I just hope he does before it's too late.' _He thought._ 'Or he's going to lose Misao.'_ Okina didn't know how close his thoughts hit to home.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao flopped down on her futon. Crying so hard it made it difficult to breath. The truth was the most painful blow she had ever received. Her Lord Aoshi saw her as nothing more than a weak child, instead of the strong woman she had become. He only loved her like a sister. She didn't know who long she laid there crying, but eventally her tears stopped, having dried up. She had no more tears to shed. She was just left with a great aching pain in her chest, a pain that was paralyzing her whole body.

Misao began thinking back on what she had heard. Shinamagi Yakuza? Osaka? Then she was struck with an idea. _'I can go to Osaka and bring down the Yakuza. Then I can prove to Lord Aoshi that I'm not weak and then he'll see me as the woman I've become, instead of the child he remembers!'_ Misao felt strength return to her body. Yes, that is what she'd do, she's stop the Yakuza and Lord Aoshi would fall for her when she returned.

Misao then realized everyone had gone to bed a long time ago. _'Good that will make leaving easier.'_ She thought to herself. Misao stood, quickly discarding her pjs. Then grabbed her blue ninja outfit and quickly dressed, making sure to tuck her kunai's into the folds of her gi. She then grabbed her bag and began packing. Making sure she had everything she'd need for her trip to Osaka.

She saw a stack of letters sitting on her table in the corner of her room. She grabbed them, shoving them into her bag. She grabbed her money bag, for emergencies. '_I should leave a letter_.' She thought to herself. Misao threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbing a piece of rice paper then dabbed the ink brush into the ink bottle and began writing. She read the letter over, satisfied with the results.

Folding the letter Misao got up and walked to her futon. Placing the letter where it was sure to be seen. Misao headed for her bedroom door, turning to take one last look at her room. Then grabbing the white cape hanging on the peg by her door, she stepped into the hall, slightly shutting her door behind her. She tiptoed down the hall, trying to avoid all the creaking boards. Then she heard one creak.

'_Oh shit.'_ She thought. She stood there for a few minutes, making sure no one had heard her. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Then she made her way down the stairs, making a quick stop in the kitchen. She grabbed what food she could, shoving it in her bag. Satisfied she made her way to the front door of the Aoiya.

She opened the door and stepped outside, the cold winter night air hitting her in the face, the only light being the lamps on the street and the moon high in the sky. She quietly slid the front door shut and then began walking, down the road that would lead her to Osaka. A path that she knew would change her life; she just didn't know how much her life was about to change. She took one last look at the Aoiya over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this." She said to the wind, as she turned away and disappeared into the night.

To be continued...

* * *

  
Author's Note: Yay Chapter 9 is fininshed! I like how this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW! Your reviews encourage me to continued writing. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! Chapter 10 is coming up soon!


	10. No Looking Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 10: No Looking Back

Misao trudged through the snow covering the road, making sure to walk in the footprints that were already imprinted in the snow. It would make it more difficult for the others to find her, if they came looking for her. Which she was sure they would. The road that leads to Osaka was a well traveled one, so it wasn't hard to find footprints to follow.

Misao reached the outskirts of Kyoto just as the sun was coming over the horizon. Everyone at the Aoiya would be awake soon and discover that she was gone. She'd have to get off the road soon; if they followed her it wouldn't be long before they found her if she stayed on the road.

She saw a tree branch hanging over the road up ahead. _'Perfect!'_ She thought to herself. She could jump onto the tree branch and travel through the trees. Then she wouldn't leave a trail leading into the forest for the others to follow. She approached the tree branch and looked up at it. It looked strong enough to support her weight. With the ease, agility and grace of a cat she jumped up onto the tree branch.

Misao took one last look over her shoulder in the direction of Kyoto. Then she looked ahead, a look of determination on her face. And with that she jumped from tree to tree, landing on the outstretched branches with ease, heading deep into the forest. From this point on, there was no looking back. Misao didn't realize the grave danger she was putting herself in.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Omasu awoke as the first rays of the rising sun streamed through her window. She sat up and stretched before getting up. She neatly folded her futon and dressed, preparing for the day ahead. But nothing could have prepared her for what she would soon discover.

Omasu headed down stairs to the kitchen, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her yawn. She entered the kitchen to be met by Okon, who had already started preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Omasu." Okon greeted cheerfully before returning to stirring the eggs and rice she was cooking.

"Good morning." Omasu replied. Grabbing the tea pot and setting it on the wood stove. Omasu wasn't surprised to see Okon up this early, she was an early riser. The two women began preparing the mornings breakfast in silence. It was the same every morning. Omasu broke the silence.

"Three…Two…One…" she counted down and then they were greeted by what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. The women were surprised the stairs hadn't collapsed yet. This caused Omasu and Okon to giggle. Shiro and Kuro were up. The two said men walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the cupboards that contained the dishes.

"Morning guys." Okon greeted. Watching the men grab the dishes and chopsticks for breakfast.

"Morning." They replied in unison before disappearing into the dinning room to set the table. Okon and Omasu giggled again. Then making sure they were out of ear shot before Omasu said.

"They'll make fine house wives one day." She said with a giggle. This caused Okon to burst out laughing, tears coming to her eyes. She imagined Shiro and Kuro in pink kimonos and an apron, watching the kids and doing the cooking and cleaning. She nearly fell on the floor, clutching her sides as she laughed harder. Omasu obviously had imagined the same thing, because she did fall on the floor, clutching her sides as tears came to her eyes. They were pulled from their silly thoughts when Shiro and Kuro reentered the kitchen.

"What's so funny you guys?" Shiro asked, wondering why the women had tears streaming down their faces and why Omasu was on the floor.

"O…oh no…noth…nothing." The women said in unison between laughs. Shiro and Kuro looked at each other with raised eyebrows, wondering if their friends had totally lost it. The women finally composed themselves. Shiro walked over to Omasu and offered his hand, helping her up. She took it.

"Thanks." She said. She headed for the tea pot and picked it up, placing it on the tray. Kuro grabbed the tray, taking it into the dinning room. While Shiro waited for the food to finish so he could take it to the table.

He was getting bored and he was really hungry. He eyed the pot with egg and rice in it, like a predator stalking its prey. He waited for the women to turn their backs, waiting for the right moment to strike. Finally they turned their backs. He grabbed the stirring spoon still in the pot and scooped up the rice and egg.

"Ouch!" he yelped, dropping the spoon back into the pot when Okon hit is hand with another cooking utensil that she held in her hand.

"Shiro you naughty boy, you have to wait for the rest of us." She scolded. This happened almost every morning. She was either fending Shiro or Kuro off from eating all the food. Yesterday it was Kuro and today it was Shiro. It was like they took turns. Seeing who could get away with it first. Shiro mumbled something under his breath, something about violent women and starving to death.

Okon chose to ignore him, stirring the rice and egg one last time before dishing it into a large bowl. She handed it to Shiro and glared at him in warning before he took it into the dinning room.

Okina walked into the kitchen, followed by Aoshi. They never heard them come down the stairs, unlike Shiro and Kuro, who you could hear coming a mile away. Aoshi didn't even acknowledge them as he headed straight for the front door. He never stayed for breakfast. He always headed straight to the temple upon waking and he stayed there most of the day.

"Good morning." Okina greeted as he walked past the women in the kitchen, heading straight for the dinning room.

"Morning Okina." The women said in unison. Omasu looked at Okon and sighed.

"Time to go wake up sleeping beauty." She said, heading for the stairs. Okon giggled before heading into the dining room. Misao was going to come down soaking wet again today, or so she thought. Okon took her seat next to Shiro. Okina pour himself a cup of tea taking a sip, enjoying the warmth and sweetness of the tea as it slid down his throat. Everyone jumped when they heard Omasu scream, Okina spilling the hot liquid down his front.

"SHE'S GONE!" they heard Omasu scream from the top of the stairs.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in unison. Okina ignored the burning sensation on his chest where he had spilt his tea when Omasu screamed. He jumped up from the table, followed by the others as they all made a mad dash for the stairs. For being an old man, Okina was faster than the others, reaching the stairs first, taking the stairs two at a time. They made it to the top of the stairs where Omasu stood, clutching a letter to her chest.

"It's addressed to you." Omasu said, tears filling her eyes as she handed Okina the letter. Okina took the letter and opened it, the others standing behind him as he began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Gramps and my dear friends,_

_I'm sorry I left so abruptly without saying goodbye. I just needed to get away for a while. Please don't worry about me. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I will return as soon as I can. I just have some things I need to do. Please don't look for me. Though you guys probably will anyway, because that's just the way you are. I'll be fine; I can take care of myself. If I can, I will send you all a letter as soon as possible. I love you all and I'll be back before you know it._

_Love, Misao_

Shiro and Kuro had worried looks on their faces, while tears began to stream down the faces of Omasu and Okon. Okina frowned. He knew Misao's real reason for leaving; he could read between the lines. He knew he had felt a presence outside his door last night. He was sure Aoshi had felt it too. Misao had heard everything, well maybe not everything, but a good portion of it. Of that he was certain. Okina was the first to speak.

"She's headed for Osaka." Realization dawned on everyone's faces. Okina and Aoshi had told them about the situation involving the Yakuza in Osaka. They had tried to keep it a secret from Misao, because of the threat they represented. The Shinamagi Yakuza wasn't just any old Yakuza organization. Their members included five highly skilled assassins and the lackeys were no push overs either. One of those assassins they knew could easily go head to head with Kenshin Himura, the former Legendary Battosai the manslayer.

"We have to find her, before she gets herself killed!" Omasu exclaimed, lines of worry creasing her brow as well as the brows of the others around her.

"Okon, go to the temple and inform Aoshi of the situation." Okina ordered, Okon nodded and headed down the stairs. She grabbed her cape off the peg as she exited the restaurant, running in the direction of the temple.

Okina turned to the others. "Everyone else, go look for her. Search every nook and cranny of Kyoto, as well as the outskirts and forest leading to Osaka. I will send Mr. Himura a letter by messenger pigeon. I have a feeling that before this is over; we're going to need his help." Everyone nodded and headed for the door, grabbing their capes on the way out.

_'I hope we find her, before they do.'_ Okina thought as he headed to his room. Okina loved Misao like she was his granddaughter. She was really the granddaughter of the leader before Aoshi. After Misao's grandfather and parents had died, he had adopted Misao as his granddaughter.

Okina sat down and began to write his letter to Mr. Himura. When finished he headed for the cage that held the messenger pigeon. The pigeon perched itself on Okina's arm as he slid the letter into the letter holder attached to its leg. Okina walked to the window and opened it.

"Take this to Mr. Himura in Tokyo." He said as he lifted his arm. The pigeon flapped its wings, taking off into the horizon, to deliver the letter to Mr. Himura in Tokyo. Okina sighed. _'Please god, don't let anything happen to my pretty Misao…'_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 10 is FINISHED! Chapter 11 will be up soon! Please review! Your reviews encourage me to continue!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	11. Back to Kyoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 11: Back to Kyoto

Okon ran up the stairs leading to the temple. _'If anyone can bring her back, it's Aoshi.'_She thought to herself. She had run all the way from the Aoiya, if it wasn't for her ninja training she would have been out of breath right now. She reached the top of the stairs and ran straight for the temple door, throwing it open she ran inside.

"Aoshi?" she called, the temple was huge, he could be anywhere. She ran down the hall, glancing in each room as she went. "Aoshi?" she called again. She was so worried about finding Aoshi she didn't sense the presence up ahead.

She glanced into a room on the right not seeing someone was in her path. She collided with something hard and stumbled. She prepared herself for the impact of hitting the floor, but it never came. She felt someone grab a hold of her arms, stopping her fall. She looked up into the ice cold blue eyes of Aoshi. He let go of her after she was steady on her feet.

"What is it Okon?" he asked in his usual monotone. He could sense that she was panicked about something and could also hear it in her voice when she was calling for him. He was worried, something was wrong, but no emotion crossed his face or entered his voice.

"It's Misao! She's gone!" Aoshi didn't show any signs of caring on the outside, but Okon knew different. Despite his eyes always being cold, those who knew him could read his eyes. Inside Aoshi was panicking, because of the current situation.

"What?" he asked, no emotion entering his voice. It was taking all his will power to keep that emotion out of his voice and keeping any emotion from crossing his face.

"She's gone to Osaka! She's going to fight the Shinamagi Yakuza on her own!" The last strand he had on his emotions broke and for the first time in a long time, emotion crossed his face. His eyes widened in shock, panic and worry was written on his face. He knew if he didn't find her soon, Misao wouldn't be coming home. This fact scared the hell out of him. He couldn't lose her.

He may have said the night before he only loved Misao like the little sister he never had, but that was a lie. He was in love with her. Too afraid of his own emotions and tainting her with his blood stained hands. He knew he had felt a presence outside Okina's room the night before, but he never thought Misao would do something this reckless. _'This is all my fault; she's in danger because of me. How could I be so stupid?'_

Aoshi left Okon standing where she was as he made a mad dash for the door of the temple, running to the Aoiya to get his trade mark trench coat and double kodachi's. He would find her before they did and when he did, he would no longer be a coward; he'd tell her his feelings and bring her home.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao jumped from tree branch to tree branch. She didn't know how long she'd been doing this, but she figured it had been awhile. She was getting tired, then she heard a grumbling sound and looked down at her stomach. She was hungry too. She hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night.

Misao stopped and perched herself on a branch, looking at the ground below her. "This looks like a good place to stop for lunch." She said to herself before hopping down to the ground.

She noticed a small boulder sticking out of the snow and sat on it. She opened her bag and began rummaging through it, looking for the food she had packed before she left. She grabbed out some the dumplings she had wrapped in a cloth, gabbing one out and popping it in her mouth. She would have liked to eat more, but she still had three days until she reached Osaka. She had to conserve her food until then.

Misao sat there resting for awhile, pulling her cloak closer to herself for warmth. She figured she'd keep moving till dark and then find a place to make camp. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun was high. It was about mid-day, still quite awhile till sun down.

It was time to keep moving again, so she stood up and began walking. She was far enough away that she didn't have to worry about the others finding her tracks. Walking was less tiresome than hopping through the trees, so she'd walk the rest of the way to Osaka.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Kenshin stood in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the residents of the Kamiya dojo.

He could hear the clashing of bokkens in the dojo as Kaoru and Yahiko sparred. He was stirring the contents in the pot on the wood stove when he was interrupted by a certain free loader.

'Oy! Kenshin what's for lunch?" Kenshin glanced over at the said free loader as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Sano, I'm making Miso soup that I am." He replied before returning his attention to the Miso soup.

"Sounds good, I'm starved." Sanosuke said happily, patting his stomach. This got a chuckle out of Kenshin.

"You're always hungry Sano that you are." Sano just glared at Kenshin, causing him to chuckle again. Kenshin gave the soup one final stir before dishing it into a bowl. "Can you go get Miss Kaoru and Yahiko, its ready."

"I guess so, sure." Sano said before heading off to the dojo. Kenshin picked up the bowl and walked into the dining room, setting it on the table. He had just taken his seat when Yahiko and Sano rushed in, grabbing their bowls before slurping up the soup. Kaoru walked in behind them, taking her seat next to Kenshin.

"Thank god Ugly was too busy to cook, at least Kenshin's food is edible." Yahiko said in between slurps. Kaoru's eyebrow twitched before she grabbed a hold of her bokken.

WHACK!

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR UGLY?!" Yahiko shouted at Kaoru while clutching his head, which was now sporting a nice little bump.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR SENSEI?" she shouted back.

"WHAT IT'S THE TRUTH!" he replied.

WHACK! This got him another smack over the head with her bokken giving his first bump a twin.

"That's enough you two." Sano said, getting another helping of soup. Kaoru and Yahiko were about to tell him to shut up, when the heard a cooing sound outside the sliding door. They all looked and saw the outline of a pigeon.

"A messenger pigeon?" Kaoru asked, as Kenshin got up and walked to the door, sliding it open. He knew where this bird had come from. He held out his hand and the pigeon jumped up, perching itself on his hand.

"It's a message from Kyoto." He said, as he removed the letter from the bird's leg.

"Kyoto?" They all asked in unison. The Oniwaban only used messenger pigeons to pass along information quickly. Something was wrong. They all knew it, because they never sent them a message by messenger pigeon. Kenshin set the pigeon back on the ground before opening the letter and began reading. His eyes widened.

"Kenshin what is it? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, asking the question on everyone else's mind. He looked up at the others.

"It's Miss Misao, she's in grave danger. Sir Okina requests we come to Kyoto immediately, he'll fill us in when we arrive." He said before taking off to his room to pack. The others followed his example. They were going back… to Kyoto.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 11 is FINISHED! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 12 will be up as soon as possible! I have to do some brainstorming. But it sould be up within the next few days. Please review! Like I said before, it encourages me to continue writing! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me! See you guys next chapter!


	12. Osaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 12: Osaka

The sun had just begun its decent when Misao reached the outskirts of Osaka. It had taken her four days to reach Osaka and she was tired. She was tired of sleeping outside in the cold winter air, with the only warmth coming from the small campfires she had built. She wanted a hot bath and to sleep inside where it was warm, on a warm cushy futon.

Misao reached for her money pouch and opened it. She began to count the money inside and a smile came to her face. "Great! I have more than enough to stay at an Inn! Yay!" she said to herself before putting her money away. With that she began to walk, heading into the city of Osaka, to find an Inn.

Misao walked through the streets of Osaka, looking for an Inn and not having much luck. She took in the appearance of the small city, it looked rundown and the streets were empty. The sun may have begun to set, but it wasn't closing time for the shops just yet. Why were they closed so early? Where was everyone? "This place looks like a ghost town." She said to herself.

Misao continued walking, lost in her own thoughts about this seemingly deserted city. She was pulled from her thoughts when someone called out to her. "Miss are you looking for a place to stay?" a short chubby woman asked, she had gray hair pulled up in a loose bun. Misao turned to face her, seeing that the woman was peeking around the door at her.

"Yes I am." Misao replied with a smile. "Could you please tell me where the nearest Inn is?" she asked. The woman looked up at the sky, it was getting dark out quick. The woman glanced up and down the street.

"No time, you can stay here, get inside quickly." She said opening the door more, beckoning Misao inside. Misao heard the fearful tone in the woman's voice and noticed the slight shaking of her hands. "Quickly." The woman repeated.

Misao did as the woman said and walked inside. The house had the same appearance as the outside, rundown but clean. The woman quickly shut and locked the door behind her.

"My name is Sakura Haruko." The woman introduced herself just as a man entered the room. Misao could only assume that this man was Sakura's husband. He was about a head taller than Misao and had long silver hair pulled back at his nape.

"And I am Ryozo Haruko. Sakura's husband." Misao smiled at them.

"It is very nice to meet you and thank you for letting me stay here. I am Misao Makimatchi." She replied. Misao could see the strain from stress lining their faces, as well as fear in their eyes, but not because of her.

"Come have some tea." Sakura said as she and her husband lead her into the dining room. Misao took a seat at the table as Sakura went into the kitchen to get the tea. Ryozo took the seat across from Misao.

"Miss Makimatchi, why were you out traveling by yourself?" he asked, being rather bold and right to the point. Misao would usually get irritated when someone pried into her business, but this time she let it slide. After all they were being kind enough to let her stay the night. Although she would have found an Inn eventually, but then Sakura's words came back to her. _'No time…get inside quickly.'_ What had she meant by no time?

Misao decided she would reply to Ryozo's question first before asking hers. "Well, I'm looking for some people." It wasn't really a lie, she was looking for some people, the Shinamagi Yakuza that is. "Mr. Haruko, not to be rude, I appreciate you allowing me to stay here, but I would have found an Inn eventually. What exactly did Mrs. Haruko mean by no time?"

"You don't want to be out on these streets after the sun goes down." He replied a grave expression gracing his features.

"And why is that?" she asked. She had a pretty good idea as to why, but she figured she'd ask anyway.

"If you value your life, you will stay off the streets when the sun sets. That's why you saw the streets as deserted as they were. Everyone here fears for their lives." Misao listened as he spoke. "Have you heard of the Shinamagi Yakuza?" he asked. _'I knew it; I knew it had something to do with them.'_

"Yes I have." She replied.

"Well, they have taken over this city, using it as a home base of sorts. If they find anyone in the streets after sundown, they kill them. That's why we insisted you come in. We knew you were looking for an Inn, but by the time you got to one, they'd be out. We couldn't stand the thought of what would happen if we didn't get you out of the streets before dark."

Misao let the information sink in. The Shinamagi Yakuza was terrorizing the people of Osaka on top of whatever other criminal activities they were up to. Misao hadn't listened to the rest of the conversation between Lord Aoshi and Gramps, so she didn't know what those activities were. She had to find out and Mr. Haruko was going to tell her.

Mrs. Haruko reentered the dining room carrying a tray with a tea pot and three steaming cups of tea. She placed it on the table before taking a seat next to her husband. Misao lifted the porcelain cup to her lips, taking a small sip, careful not to burn her tongue. She set the cup back on the table, holding it in between her hands to warm them up.

"Mr. Haruko, what can you tell me about the Shinamagi Yakuza?" she asked looking him directly in the eye. Ryozo was caught off guard by her question. Why did she want to know about the Shinamagi Yakuza?

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. Misao sighed, what could she tell him, that she was here to single handily bring down the Shinamagi Yakuza, just to get the man she loved to love her back? Not hardly. She'd have to tell him something, something that wasn't too far from the truth, just tweaked a bit.

"Mr. Haruko, have you ever heard of the Oniwaban Group?" she asked. Again Ryozo was caught off guard by her question.

"Well yes, but what does that…" realization dawned on him. "You're a ninja of the Oniwaban." Misao smiled, smart man.

"I'm not just a member, I'm the Leader." Ryozo had a shocked expression on his face. This girl, a child was the Leader of the Oniwaban Group?

"You're the Leader?" Ryozo and Sakura asked in unison, this was the first time Sakura had spoken in awhile.

"That's right." Misao said with pride.

"So the people you said you were looking for are…" Ryozo started.

"The Shinamagi Yakuza." His wife finished. "But you're just… all by yourself?" Misao's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. These people doubted her capabilities. Yes she was a woman and yes she looked younger than she was. She was seventeen, but she looked more like she was twelve. It irritated the hell out of her too. Why couldn't her boobs be bigger, why couldn't she have more feminine curves, instead of looking like a twig.

"I'm here to gather information on their activities, so we can stop them." She said, well it wasn't a lie. She needed information; she just left out the part of taking them on by herself.

"But you're a kid, if you get caught…" Sakura stared but trailed off a sad expression crossing her face. Ryozo wrapped an arm around his wife. Misao was about to say something about her age, until she saw the sadness etched on Sakura's face.

"The Shinamagi Yakuza does more than terrorize this city, as you must be aware of if the Kyoto Oniwaban is involved." He began. "They deal in opium and are selling gatling guns and other weapons on the black market and…" he trailed off, tears coming to both his and his wife's eyes. " Assassinations and human trafficking of children."

Misao's eyes widen,_ 'They sold children for…'_ She couldn't finish the thought, she felt sick at the thought. Then angry at the Shinamagi Yakuza over took her. How could they do that to children?!

Ryozo pulled her from her thoughts when he finally spoke again. "Our daughter and son-in-law brought our granddaughter to visit us a few months ago." A lump formed in his throat but he pushed himself to continue. "They killed our daughter and her husband, leaving us with our granddaughter.

"One night when we weren't looking she went outside into the street. Not realizing the danger. Th…They took her." Misao heard Sakura choke on sob; her husband had tears silenty trailing down his face as he pulled his wife into a hug.

"She was only five years old, our poor little Hana." Sakura choked out.

Misao felt something wet slide down her cheek and reached her hand up to wipe it away, she was crying. Anger and sadness filled her. That's when she made a silent vow. _'I will bring them down, even if it's the last thing I do.'_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay another chapter complete! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it is a bit sad. PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me to continue writting! Chapter 13 is complete everyone, I just have to do some editing before I post it! So it will be up soon! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me!


	13. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 13: Confrontation

After talking with Mr. and Mrs. Haruko, Mrs. Haruko had shown Misao to the guest room while Mr. Haruko prepared her a hot bath. It was nice to have a hot bath, after four days of travel. After her bath she thanked them once again for their kindness before heading off to bed.

Misao laid there in the warm futon. She thought over everything they had told her about the Shinamagi Yakuza. How they were dealing in weapons and opium, assassinations and… the human trafficking of children. They had to be stopped and she was going to stop them, no matter what. This wasn't about impressing Lord Aoshi anymore; this was about stopping these sick evil men.

Mr. Haruko had also told her that the Shinamagi Yakuza seemed to have their own army, hundreds of "lackey's with extensive training and five highly skilled assassins. "What can I do against trained assassins? Lackey's won't be a problem, but skilled assassins?" She didn't know, but she had to try, for the sake of the people of this city, of Japan. Their crimes had already begun to spread to Kyoto. How long before the rest of Japan? She had to do this for those children.

"Well I can't do anything until I get some sleep, tomorrow I will go to their base and see what I'm up against." She mumbled to herself, before falling into a fitful sleep.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao awoke just as the first rays of the sun peeked through the window of her room. She got up and neatly folded her futon before dressing and gathering her things. She opened the sliding door of her room quietly and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her. From the sound of things, Mr. and Mrs. Haruko were still asleep.

Misao walked down the stairs to the dining room and set at the table before pulling a piece of rice paper from her bag. She always had paper, a bottle of ink and a brush with her, so she could write letters if need be. She pulled out the bottle of ink and began to write.

_Mr. and Mrs. Haruko,_

_Thank you so much for your kindness. I will remember your kindness always. Please take this as a sign of my gratitude._

_Misao Makimatchi_

Misao finished the letter and let the ink dry before folding it and placing it in the middle of the table. Next to the letter she placed a good portion of the money she had. It was the best way she knew how to repay them for their kindness and giving her information on the Shinamagi Yakuza.

Misao stood and walked to the front door, opening it. She looked up and down the street before stepping out and closing the door behind her. She made sure it was locked before she set off, heading for the Yakuza compound, a look of determination etched on her face.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao crouched in the tree by the Yakuza compound. The main building itself was huge, like a mansion. She could see small huts to the left at a distance, surrounded by a high fence. No doubt where they kept prisoners and the children they had kidnapped. The yard was huge, a place that seemed to be used for training, considering there was training equipment everywhere.

Misao could see guards everywhere, there had to be at least fifty. She observed the scene before her, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. Fifty against one wasn't very good odds, not to mention they're more lackey's around that she couldn't see, most likely still inside. She also remembered the skilled assassins Mr. Haruko had told her about.

He hadn't been able to give her much information about them, since no one has ever actually seen them. But it was said that their skills came from the gods, one of them being faster than lightning. _'Maybe I can't do this on my own, I'm going to need help, but… no one can help me. I have to do this, for those kids.'_

She resolved to just observe them for awhile, gauging her enemy. Looking for any kind of weakness she could use to her advantage. She was going to just observe them, until…

Misao saw a child step out the doors of the "mansion". She was young, about eight years old. She was filthy, covered in dirt, tears streaming down her face. There was a man behind her, holding her arm behind her back at a painful angle. Misao watched as the man shoved her to the ground.

The man was big, with a whip at this side along with a sword. Misao watched as he uncoiled the whip before snapping it down on the girls back. Misao's eyes widened as the girl cried out in pain. She saw the man smirking, completely enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the child. Angry and rage filled Misao as another cracking sound filled the air, accompanied by the pain fill scream of the girl. She couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Misao shouted, the man and guards looked up at the tree Misao had been hiding in. She jumped down from the tree, pulling her kunai's from the folds of her gi, clutching them tightly between her fingers.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, as he drew his sword, the guards following his example.

"I SEE NO REASON WHY I SHOULD TELL MY NAME TO SCUM LIKE YOU!" Misao watched as the man and guards began advancing on her, Misao didn't back down, but instead took her fighting stance. This was ending right now; she could not allow this to continue.

"Fine, KILL THE BITCH!" he bellowed as he and the guards lunged at Misao. Just as they were about to collided with her, she jumped high in the air, flipping over them, releasing her kunai's from her fingers. Four of her kunais' hit their mark, hitting the guards in the head, killing them instantly. She hated killing, in fact this was the first time she had ever killed someone. But that didn't stop her, because this was for that girl and all the other children they were doing this too.

The men looked at their fallen commands, angry filling them. She would pay. There was no why they'd let a woman, no a child get them best of them. "YOU"LL PAY! Boys leave this bitch to me." The man said.

"Yes Sir." They said in unison, backing off and sheathing their swords, standing to watch. They were going to enjoy watching their superior cut this girl to ribbons.

The man lunged at Misao again, sword raised, he was fast. Misao was just barely able to dodge the swing of his sword. A few strands of Misao's hair fluttered to the ground, she was lucky that was all she lost. He swung again, but this time she was unable to dodge his attack, the sword catching her in the stomach. A siring pain exploded in Misao's stomach as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Blood poured over her fingers as she held her stomach. Grimacing in pain, it took all her will power not to cry out in pain.

"Now so hot to trot now are you bitch." The man said as he stood over her. He gave her a swift kick in the back and a painful groan escaped Misao's lips. Misao pushed the pain aside; she couldn't do anything to help those kids if she died now. Keeping her movements as stealthy as possible she reached for one of her kunai's.

She looked up at the man as he raised his sword over his head, preparing his killing strike. But it never came, just as he was about to bring the sword down she threw her kunai, hitting him in the neck. His sword dropped from his hands as he clutched his throat, blood running over his fingers. He was making gurgling sounds as he coughed up some blood. He dropped to his knees, trying to breath, but the blood filling his throat and lungs prevented him from getting the air he needed.

He collapsed to the ground dead, having choked to death on his own blood. The guards around them stared in shock, before murmuring amongst themselves still in shock.

"This woman… child… she just killed Lord Yasashiku!" While they were busy murmuring amongst themselves in shock, Misao forced herself to her feet. She had to get out of here fast. She couldn't help those kids if she let them kill her. She forced herself to walk, heading for the forest as quietly as she could.

Too shocked and busy murmuring amongst themselves, they didn't see Misao escape. She pushed aside the pain and jumped up into the tree, it was the fastest way to put some distance between them and her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, as she landed on the tree branch, clutching her stomach. Then pushing the pain aside as much as she could, she began hopping from tree branch to tree branch, the going was slow and painful but she pushed herself on.

SOUJRIOMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

The men were still murmuring amongst themselves when they were interrupted by a man's voice, a voice that froze their blood in their veins.

"What happened here?" a man asked. He was young and had long jet black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He was wearing a grey gi and black hakama. A katana and wakizashi strapped to his side. The men looked at him, sweat now dripping from their brows. "Well?" he asked again.

"Lo…Lord Izo." The men stuttered as they dropped to their knees to bow before him. Izo looked at the five dead men on the ground. One of the men began to speak.

"Lo...Lord Izo. A girl attacked us." He said. "But Lord Yasashiku managed to injure quite badly." After he said it, that's when they realized, she was gone. "Where did she go?" they asked in unison.

"So you let a weak little girl get the best of you, on top of that you let her escape even though she was injured." Izo unsheathed his sword and the eyes of the men before him widened. Before they could even blink all of them dropped to the ground, dead. Izo was now covered in blood from the men he had just killed. He flicked his sword, flinging the blood on the blade off before sheathing his sword. "They can easily be replaced." He said to himself.

The sun reflecting off something shiny on the ground caught his attention. Izo bent down and picked it up. It was a kunai. He examined it, tuning it over in his blood stained hands. He saw an "O" engraved in the metal of the kunai. "So it seems as if the Kyoto Oniwaban Group is on to our activities." He said to himself before tucking the kunai into the folds of his gi. He'd have to get some men to find this girl and kill her and then inform Mr. Naokatsu of the situation."

_'The Kyoto Oniwaban Group, this should be interesting."_ He thought to himself with a smirk on his face, before walking back into the "mansion." Leaving the dead men where they were to rot. He'd have to send someone to clean up this mess later.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay another Chapter is complete! I'm on a roll today. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! To all my loyal readers' chapters 14, 15 and 16 will be up soon. They are complete, I'm just editing them before I post them. PLEASE REVIEW! It really does encourage me to continue! See you all next chapter!


	14. Reliving the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 14: Reliving the Past

During Misao's escape it began to snow, as she traveled it began to turn into a blizzard, but she kept moving. Misao's strength was failing, her movements becoming sluggish. She had managed to get about ten miles from the outskirts of Osaka, the sun setting in the sky. She perched on a tree branch above the road. Trying to regain some of her strength, but it wasn't working.

Her vision became blurry as she felt herself falling from the tree branch. With a thud she hit the ground below, crying out in pain. She was losing too much blood, she needed help, but she couldn't move and this road wasn't very well traveled. _'I'm going to die here.'_ She thought before losing consciousness.

Misao groaned, she didn't know how long she'd been out. She felt someone holding her in their arms and looked up at the face of the one holding her. A cold shiver ran down her spine as fear filled her when she saw his smiling face.

"Tenken…" she said in a weak fearful voice before losing consciousness once again.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro laid next to Misao in the futon, listening to her tell her story. "And the rest you know, because you were there." She said, as tears filled her eyes. "Lord Aoshi was right, I am weak." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Soujiro didn't know what to do, but his hand as if on its on accord reached out and placed itself against her cheek, as he gently wiped away her tears. "Don't cry Miss Misao." He said, his smile never leaving his face, but inside he was hurting, hurting because she was in pain. _'Why do I hurt when she hurts? I don't understand.'_

Misao gasped when she felt his hand against her cheek and felt him gently wipe away her tears, this caused Soujiro to draw away. She hated to admit but she liked this side of Soujiro. She already missed his hand being there. It had felt… right?

"I'm sorry Miss Misao." Soujiro said in apology. Why had he done that? What had come over him? Misao noticed his smile never left his face.

"It's okay Sou." She said, not knowing what else to say. Soujiro became lost in thought, going over everything that Misao had told him. _'Shinamagi Yakuza. Why does that sound familiar?'_ he asked himself.

Misao watched as he seemed to space out, the smile never leaving his face. _'Why does he smile all the time? It's a fake smile that much is obvious, but why?'_ Before she could stop herself she asked the question that was on her mind.

"Sou, why do you smile all the time?" she mentally smacked herself. Why the hell did she just ask that, it was none of her business. But… she wanted to know. She wanted to know him better.

Soujiro was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the question, his smiling faltering for a second before it returned to his face. He was caught off guard by her question, just like when Mr. Shishio had asked him that same question. He couldn't tell her why, she'd hate him. He didn't want her to hate him. She was his first friend. "I can't tell you, you'll hate me if I do." He said when he got over his shock.

Misao looked at him, now the one with a shocked expression which quickly turned to irritation. "Sou you idiot! I could never hate you, you've saved my life twice and you're my best friend." Misao saw the pain in his eyes. Something was bothering him, something other than her question.

"I can see you're in pain Sou, please. You don't have to bare that burden alone. You can tell me."

Soujiro looked at Misao and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He took a deep breath as he began to speak.

"I am the bastard son of a wealthy rice merchant, my mother was a prostitute." He began. Why was he telling her this, he'd never told anyone his past other than Mr. Shishio. "One day my mother left me with my father's family. My father had died and my father's wife had remarried. I had two brothers and a sister. The reason I smile… it happened eleven years ago…"

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

* * *

(A/N: The following events and dialog came from Episode 55: The Tragedy of a Stormy Night: Soujiro's Past. The following events and dialog belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and any other persons associated with Rurouni Kenshin. I just typed them in story form, they do not belong to me. Please don't sue. I am not making a profit from this).

* * *

Soujiro felt a foot connect with his stomach and found himself flying backwards. He felt his back connect with the sliding doors that lead into the back yard, the doors giving under the force of Soujiro's body flying into them. Soujiro groaned when he landed on the hard ground with a thud before skidding to a halt. His filthy torn gray gi and brown hakama becoming even filthier. His gi had oranges patches on the elbow and his feet were bare, caked with dirt.

"You stupid brat, I told you I wanted one hundred barrels of rice moved to the west shed today. Get out there and move em runt!" The man who had kicked Soujiro said, glaring down at the small boy before him. This man was Soujiro's stepfather. Soujiro groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"When I tell you to do something you're supposed to do it." His stepfather continued before taking a long drink of sake, some of it dripping down his chin. Soujiro finally managed to get into a sitting position on the cold ground, his head bowed. _'If I just keep smiling.'_ Soujiro thought to himself before raising his head to look at his stepfather, a smile gracing his lips despite the pain he was in.

_'Why that…' _the stepfather thought to himself, his eye twitching in irritation. "What the hell are you smiling for?" he asked in irritation before throwing his sake bottle at Soujiro's head. The bottled connected with his head, breaking. Soujiro sees his two brothers, sister and stepmother come up behind his stepfather. All of his siblings were older than him, by at least ten years or more. He didn't know for sure. They weren't his full brothers and sister, only half. His real father had died, his stepmother remarrying.

"Listen up, until you finish the job you're not setting one foot inside this house." He heard his stepfather say. Soujiro was now on his hands and knees, starring at the ground. Blood was dripping onto his hands from the cut on his forehead, the cut that had been made from his stepfather's sake bottle. The blood began to run into his eyes, turning his vision red and he could hear his heart beating, steadily inside his head. He then heard his stepfather speak again and looked up.

"You can sleep outside tonight." Soujiro saw his sister pat the man on the back.

"Come on why do you bother with him dad?" she asked, not at all concerned about Soujiro. His whole "family" was starring at him, looking down on him.

"Don't forget to do your chores when you're done with the rice." Soujiro heard his stepmother say.

"And massaging my shoulder's too." The biggest and oldest of his two brothers said. Both of them had smirks on their faces. Soujiro stood up and turned away from them and began to walk in the direction of the rice barrels, to do what he was told. As he walked away, the words they spoke to his turned back reached his ears.

"The old man sure left us a lot of trouble with his good for nothing brat that he had with some other woman." He heard his stepfather say.

"It's alright dad, just think of him a servant that we don't have to pay that can wait on us hand and foot." He heard the voice of his brother say, the youngest and smaller of the two.

"He brought it on himself, always smiling like that. He must think we took him out of love, but we were only worried what people would think." His sister said.

"Huh, what's that?" he heard the bigger of the two brothers ask.

"Stop kidding around, I'd never let him inherit one cent from our whole sale rice business. It belongs to MY kids." He heard his stepmother say. He continued walking, trying to ignore their words.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Another Chapter up! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me to continue! To all my loyal reader's, like I sai last chapter, chapters 15 and 16 are done. I just have to finishing editing them before I post them. They will be up soon. And thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! I means a lot to me! See you all next chapter!


	15. Mr Shishio

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

* * *

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 15: Mr. Shishio

* * *

(A/N: The following events and dialog came from Episode 55: The Tragedy of a Stormy Night: Soujiro's Past. The following events and dialog belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and any other persons associated with Rurouni Kenshin. I just typed them in story form, they do not belong to me. Please don't sue. I am not making a profit from this).

* * *

Soujiro struggled with the weight of the rice barrel on his back, trying to carry it across the yard to the rice shed. He looked up; the rice shed was only a few feet away. _'Just a little further.'_ He thought. He entered the rice shed, setting the rice barrel down with a thud. He then headed back out, to get another rice barrel.

Soujiro's small body wasn't meant for this kind of labor, not at his young age. He struggled as he walked across the yard with another rice barrel strapped to his back. He finally made it to the rice shed, setting the rice barrel down with a thud. Then he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve, before heading to retrieve another barrel of rice. This continued on as he moved one hundred barrels of rice to the shed.

Soujiro was on his last barrel of rice, his strength waning with each step he took. Soujiro's strength finally gave out as he collapsed on the ground. He laid there for a minute, trying to regain his strength. _'I can do this, it's the last one.'_ He struggled to stand, forcing himself up. The rice shed was just a few feet away. Soujiro pushed himself forward, walking toward the rice shed.

Soujiro set the barrel down, crouching down and resting his head against it, breathing heavy. He stayed like that for a few minutes to catch his breath. Soujiro stood and exited the shed, closing the door behind him.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro walked to the well, grabbing the bucket and dropping it in. He heard a splash as the bucket hit the water. Then he began to pull the bucket up. When the bucket was finally pulled up he grabbed a hold of the handle, placing the bucket on the ground in front of him. He pulled a rag from inside his gi, placing the rag in the cold well water.

Pulling the rag back out he rang out the excess water before placing the rag to the wound on his forehead, wincing in pain as he held it there. The silence of the night was broken when he heard the clashing of swords followed by the pain filled scream of a man. Soujiro turns in the direction of the sound.

He squeezes his eyes shut when another scream rang out through the night air. Soujiro opens his eyes and runs in the direction of the sound, to investigate. He comes to an ally leading into the street and walks between the buildings. He hears what sounds like a battle cry followed by the sound of another scream of pain.

Soujiro peeks around the corner of the building and his eyes widen. He sees the back of a man, head to toe in bandages, a police officer in front of the man, both men held swords in their hands. The police officer raises his sword over his head, preparing to attack the bandaged man in front of him. But the bandaged man is faster. Slashing his sword across the man's arms, cutting them off.

Soujiro's eyes widen at what he had just witnessed, fear flooding his body. Then in one quick movement Soujiro sees the bandaged man raise his sword over his head, bringing it down on the cops head, cutting him in half. Soujiro begins to back up, knowing he had to get out of there. He didn't see the twig on the ground behind him and steps on it, the sound of it breaking echoing through the silent night air. Soujiro looks back at the man, eyes wide with fear.

The bandaged man turns his head, looking over his shoulder at the frightened boy behind him. "You saw me? Didn't you?" he asked in a harsh voice.

Soujiro backed up, trying to get away from the man. He back comes into contact with the wall behind him. He slid down the wall falling on his butt. The man turns toward Soujiro, now completely facing him and begins walking toward him with his sword in hand.

"Now that you've seen me I've got no choice." The man said. Soujiro's eyes grow wide. _'He's going to kill me.'_ Soujiro thought. "You're dead." The man said, now standing over Soujiro's cowering form. The man raised his sword over his head, preparing to kill the frightened boy in front of him, who had witnessed his crime. Soujiro did the only thing he could do when faced with a horrible situation. He smiled.

The man's eyes widened, being thrown off by the smile on the boys face. "Does dying really make you that happy?" he asked. Soujiro looked up at the bandaged man wide eyed, by his smile never left his face.

"M…make me ha…happy?" Soujiro asked. Then he closed his eyes bowing his head and began to cry. The bandaged man looked at the child in front of him and lowered his sword.

"Kid." He said, Soujiro looked up at him his tears had stopped, only the path they had left down his dirty face remaining. "Bring me some bandages and food. I'll let you live if you do." Soujiro does as the man asks him. Taking him to the rice shed to hide in.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

The man changed his blood covered bandages, using the fresh clean ones the kid had brought him. When he finished he flexed his arm, making sure he hadn't put them on too tight. "Good. Now I can move a little easier." He said to himself. He sat down cross legged on the floor; in front of him was a tray with three rice balls the kid had brought for him to eat.

Soujiro crouched behind a rice barrel that was further away from the man, afraid of him.

"Uh…uh Mister?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" The man responded looking over at the boy. Soujiro's eyes grow wide and he yelps in fear, ducking down behind the rice barrel further. "Don't call me Mister, kid. I've got a name." Soujiro looks at him over the rice barrel. "Shishio Makoto, that's what you can call me." He said as he picked up a rice ball and taking a bite. Soujiro watch's him for a minute.

"Uh…um Mr. Shishio um… since you were killing policemen, Mr. Shishio… I mean… doesn't that make you a bad person?" Shishio didn't look at him.

"The people in the Meiji Government are the ones who are bad." He said as he reached for another rice ball, having finished the first one. "They used me to do their dirty work and rewarded me by trying to burn me to death." He finished before popping the rice ball in his mouth. Soujiro's face lights up.

"Then you're a good person aren't you." Soujiro said with a smile on his face. Shishio looked at him then.

"No kid." The smile drops from Soujiro's face. "I'm actually an evil person." Soujiro's eyes go wide with fear and he runs behind another rice barrel, one that is further away from Shishio. He crouched down, hiding behind it in fear. Then he peeked over the barrel at Shishio.

"Come on kid, don't run. I said I wouldn't take your life." He paused for a second. "I kind of like this place." Soujiro just stared at him. "It will be hard for them to find me here." He concluded, popping the last rice ball in his mouth before standing, sword in hand. Shishio walked over to some rice barrels and sat down in front of them placing his sword on the ground next to him. He leaned back against the rice barrels, putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I'll be hiding out here for awhile." He stated simply. Soujiro looked at him. _'I thought so… he really is a bad man…but…'_ The images of what he had witnessed early flashed through his mind. Seeing Shishio cut the cop in half with ease, like a hot knife cutting through butter. _'He's an incredibly strong man.'_ He finished his thoughts, looking in awe at the man before him.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro's two brothers stood in the back yard, the smaller of the two smoking a pipe leisurely. "Have you heard big bro?" he asked, blowing out smoke as he spoke.

"You mean that story about some anti-Meiji rebel in our area? Yeah I heard. A cop came by a few minutes ago to ask pop a dew questions." He replied. Soujiro over heard there conversation as he walked by, a rice barrel strapped to his back.

"To think that no clues turned up after they searched the entire mountain." He said, taking another drag off his pipe.

Soujiro's mind flashed back to the night before. Dragging the bodies of the policemen into the forest and burying them. Soujiro was pulled from his thoughts when the bigger of his two brothers called out to him.

"Hey Soujiro." Soujiro stopped looking at his brother.

"Uh…yes?" he asked, setting the rice barrel down on the ground.

"That reminds me, you've been sleeping outside for three nights now, haven't you?" he walked over to Soujiro. "You haven't seen or heard anything funny have yah?" he asks, bending over and grabbing Soujiro by the front of his gi, bringing his face close to his. "If you notice anything I better be the first to know. You'd better not lie to me, if you know what's good for yah." He warned, letting go of Soujiro's gi and pushing him to the ground.

He unsheathes his sword pointing it at Soujiro. "This is the perfect chance to show off how good I am. I'm going to kill that rebel dead." He raises his sword over his head, bringing it down on the rice barrel Soujiro had set on the ground, splitting it in half.

"You shouldn't have done that Big Bro. You should do something about your bad habit, swinging swords around without thinking. Your hopeless you know that." The smaller of the two brothers said before taking another drag off his pipe. Then he looks at Soujiro, blowing out a puff of smoke. An evil mischievous grin coming to his face.

"Ah oh, looks like Soujiro screwed up again and broke another barrel of rice. What a klutz." He called out, with a smirk on his face. Soujiro's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Soujiro heard his stepfather bellow from inside, before the back door was roughly slid open. His stepfather stepped out onto the porch, glaring at Soujiro. "Soujiro another one?" he stepped off the porch walking toward Soujiro. "Do you have any idea how many barrels of rice that makes? I've had it up to here with you. COME HERE BOY." The smirks never leaving his brothers' faces, then they watched with joy as their father beat him.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!! Chapter 16 is done! So I will be posting right after I post this one! Yay! See you all next chapter!


	16. The Tragedy of a Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 16: The Tragedy of a Stormy Night

* * *

(A/N: The following events and dialog came from Episode 55: The Tragedy of a Stormy Night: Soujiro's Past. The following events and dialog belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and any other persons associated with Rurouni Kenshin. I just typed them in story form, they do not belong to me. Also the title of this chapter comes from Episode 55. Please don't sue. I am not making a profit from this).

* * *

Night had fallen. Soujiro sat in the rice shed with Shishio, telling him of what his "family" did to him.

"Hm, I see. I have to say your family is pretty evil themselves." Shishio said, sitting on a rice barrel, Soujiro sitting across the room, on another rice barrel. His knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his face in his arms. "So are you going to tell me why you keep smiling like that even after they beat you?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Soujiro's form. Soujiro looked up, the smile was still on his face, but his eyes registered shock. He was caught off guard by Shishio's question.

"Huh? Um…well…uh." He stumbled over his words with a nervous laugh. "Your…You're right…it's strange…but it wasn't always like this. When I first got here, I did get angry or upset and I did cry when they beat me. But the more I got angry or the more I cried, they'd just say I was selfish or noisy and it just upset them even more. And it got even worse. When I just put up with it all and kept smiling they'd get sick of it and stop." He explained, once again lowering his head before he continued.

"Even if it hurt, even if I hated it, if I kept smiling. I can't help it, even though I'm their brother, I'm not really a member of this family. So that's why it's my fault."

"You're wrong." Soujiro's head snapped up to look at Shishio.

"Huh?" the smile disappeared from Soujiro's face as he stared at Shishio in shock.

"This has nothing to do at all with how you were born. If anything's the cause of this, it's your weakness. In the end only the fittest survive in this world. If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die. No matter how good you get at hiding behind a smile you can't escape from this one truth." Soujiro let what Shishio had told his sink in. _'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.'_

Soujiro looks up at Shishio only to see him holding out a short sword to him. Soujiro's widened in shock as he stared at the sword.

"I'm giving you this wakizashi. It'll be my payment for staying here." Soujiro stared at the sword being offered to him for a minute, before taking it in his two small hands. Shishio's words came back to him once again. _'In the end only the fittest survive in this world. If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.'_ These words kept replaying in his head. _'But still…'_ Later that night, Soujiro hid the sword in the only place his family would never find it, under the house.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro's stepmother walked down the hall, stopping in front of one of the doors, sliding it open, to reveal the three men inside the room.

"Hey boys do you know what happened to the bandages?" she asked, looking at them. The bigger of her two sons' was cleaning his sword, while the other was calmly smoking his pipe. Her husband, as usual was drinking sake. The oldest of her two sons' (the bigger one) was the first to respond.

"Huh?" he asked, still cleaning his sword, not bothering to look up at his mother. "Beats me, how should I know."

"That's very strange. Where could they have disappeared to? I'm sure that the rice missing from the pot must be Soujiro sneaking food into his own belly. But why the bandages?" she asked, this time the younger of _her _two sons' answered, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he spoke.

"We do bang him around a lot you know. He could be taking the bandages for that reason." He said taking another drag off his pipe.

"But that doesn't explain why the spare bandages that I bought are gone too. Why would he need to use so many of them?" The older of her sons stopped cleaning his sword and looked up at his father.

"Pops tell me… about that rebel that those cops are looking for. Didn't they say he had burns all over his body or something like that?" The older man looked at his son.

"Yeah, but what does that have…" he cut himself off, realization dawning on all of them. "Damn that Soujiro to hell." He growled.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Shishio was alone in the rice shed, sitting on one of the rice barrels. He stands up looking down at his hands. "My burns are tingling." He brings his hand to his head and then looks out the window, seeing the dark clouds forming in the night sky. "There will be a storm tonight."

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro sat on a bench under the eves of the rice shed. A thin tattered blanket pulled around his shoulders. He was rubbing his feet together and blowing on his hands, trying to warm them up.

"I'm sure… that if a sword was used to kill me, it'd probably be painful. And after all I know pretty well how much it hurts to get hit…so." He said out load to himself before getting lost in thought for a minute. "I think I probably better return that sword." He said standing up, the blanket falling from his shoulders.

"I'm just not a strong person like Mr. Shishio." He said to himself, looking at the sky before heading off to get the sword he had hidden. "I know I'm weak, but I prefer the way things are." He stops when he hears his oldest brother calling in the distance.

"SOUJIRO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Soujiro turns in the direction his brother's voice is coming from. "SOUJIRO!"

"I wonder what's going on so late at night." He said out loud before running off in the direction his brother was in. Soujiro ran around the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Soujiro's eyes widened, there stood his stepfather holding a shovel in both hands and the oldest of his brothers holding his sheathed sword. Behind them was his other brother, sister and stepmother. All looking very pissed off.

"SOUJIRO! WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!" his brother bellowed, hitting him across the face with his still sheathed sword. Blood flew out of Soujiro's mouth as he was knocked back by the blow, falling to the ground. Then he heard his stepfather speak.

"Hey Soujiro, I can't believe you did something that goes against the will of the Government. You little pig. Do you want to ruin my business or something?" Then lifted the shovel over his head. And his stepfather and brother began beating him. "YOU NO GOOD INGRATE BASTARD! OUT WITH IT WHERES THE REBEL?"

They stopped beating him. Soujiro's breathing was heavy as he coughed up blood. Then his big brother spoke.

"YOU LITTLE PIG!" He says as he unsheathes his sword. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Soujiro's eyes widen in fear as he looks up at his brother.

"Hey wait a second, as much as I'd like to see it won't it look sorta bad." He heard his sister say. Then the smaller of his two brothers' spoke.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. There's a dangerous criminal hiding around here, don't you remember? I don't think that a kid being killed with him around these parts would look too suspicious. I don't see a problem as long as we tell the police." He chirped with a smirk on his face. His sister's face lit up.

"That's very true. And because we're giving the police information about the rebel, I'm sure we'll all be handsomely rewarded, don't you think." She said happily.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY BUISNESS!" his stepfather bellowed.

"I can't believe that you'd do something so horrible Soujiro, after all we've done to raise you." His stepmother said.

"Go ahead and do him in brother." The younger of Soujiro's two brothers encouraged.

"You got it, one dead brat coming up."

What they had been saying started to replay in Soujiro's mind. _'I don't see a problem as long as we tell the police. I'm sure we'll be handsomely rewarded for this. I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY BUSINESS! Get ride of him. I'LL KILL YOU!'_ Then the words Shishio had said to him began to replay in his mind. _'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.'_ Lightning strikes, illuminating the ground around them and Soujiro lets out a scream, getting up as quickly as he can and starts running,

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" he heard his brother bellow, running after him, followed by his stepfather.

"KILL THE SWINE!" he hears his stepfather bellow. Soujiro runs as fast as he can, stumbling, then getting back up and running.

"Someone help me! Anyone, somebody, anybody, somebody HELP ME!"

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

The stepfather and brother looked around, trying to find Soujiro. "He ain't here." The oldest brother says.

"Damn, where'd he hide himself." The stepfather cursed. The others walked up behind them. The younger of the two brothers' looked over his shoulder, seeing footprints heading under the house.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro crouched under the house, holding the sword Shishio had given him. His eyes were wide with fear and he could hear his heart beating. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto the sword tighter.

"They're going to kill me. Mr. Shishio help me." He whispered to himself.

"There you are." Soujiro head snapped up eyes wide as he sees the younger of his two brothers crawling toward him. He was the only one small enough to fit under the house. "I never expected you to hide here."

Soujiro slides back, trying to get further away from his brother. "Hey where'd you get that expensive looking wakizashi?" his brother asked, crawling closer. "Was it in the rice shed or something? Let's have a look shall we." His brother grabbed a hold of the sheath of the sword, pulling, but Soujiro didn't let go of the sword. Then Shishio's words began to play in his head again. _'In the end only the fittest survive in this world."_

His brother began to pull the sheath off the sword Soujiro was holding as Shishio's words continued to play in his head. _'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.'_

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

The other family members stood beside the house, waiting for him to return with the dead brat. They hear a blood curtailing scream come from under the house. Smirks form on their faces.

"Guess that's the end of him." The oldest brother says.

"What a pathetic scream." The sister said.

"What else would you expect from that little swine." The stepmother said. They hear a thud under the house, something rolling their way.

"Is that him?" they asked, seeing something roll to a stop next to them. They were looking forward to seeing the severed head of Soujiro. Lightning struck, illuminating the ground. All there eyes widened and the mother and sister screamed. What they saw was not the severed head of Soujiro.

"Ya.. Yanosuke!" the big brother exclaimed, seeing the severed head of his younger brother. They hear a noise behind them and turn around, to see Soujiro crawling out from under the house covered in blood with a matching blood covered wakizashi.

Soujiro stood, saying the words Shishio had taught him. "In the end only the fittest survive in this world. If you're strong you live…"

They stared at Soujiro, before they're angry overcame them, lunging at Soujiro. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" yelled his brother.

"WE'LL GET YOU! Bellowed his stepfather.

Soujiro turns his head to look at them, his eyes having a crazed look in them, but the smile still plastered on his face. "If you're weak…" Then lightning struck once again.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Lightning struck outside as Shishio sat on the rice barrel in the shed, eating a piece of fruit. He hears screams fill the night air and the sound of a sword cutting through flesh. Lightning strikes again, followed by the sound of rain hitting the roof of the shed. It's was pouring.

Shishio stands and walks over to the shed door, sliding it open. He sees Soujiro standing in the middle of the rain, drenched in blood, the wakizashi in his hand, blood dripping from the blade. Soujiro's family members lay on the ground around him, surrounded by pools of blood. Soujiro is just standing there starring at the ground.

"Are you crying?" Shishio asks as he watch's Soujiro. Soujiro doesn't respond for a minute, looking up at the sky and letting the rain hit his face. Then Soujiro turns to look at Shishio.

"No Sir." He replied, no emotion on his face, save for the smile that graced his lips. Shishio smirks at this, seeing the potential in the young boy.

"Would you like to come with me?" Shishio asks, walking out into the rain, sword in hand.

"Sure. Mr. Shishio?" Soujiro asks falling in step beside Shishio, wakizashi in hand.

"Yeah?" he asks, never looking down at Soujiro as he continued walking.

"Um, do you think I can become stronger?"

"Indeed Soujiro, you can become stronger, second only to me." With that, Shishio and Soujiro disappeared into the rainy night. Soujiro became Shishio's student and would one day become one of the strongest and most feared swordsmen in Japan, known as the assassin Tenken no Soujiro.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 16 is done! PLEASE REVIEW!! Chapter 17 should be up soon. Just have to do some brainstorming! See you all next chapter!


	17. Comfort and Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 17: Comfort and Realizations

Misao listened while Soujiro told her about his past. She felt her chest constrict in pain and sadness filled her. She felt something wet sliding down her cheeks and she silently began to cry.

Soujiro wasn't looking at her, his eyes downcast. He was afraid to see the hate and resentment in her eyes. It would hurt too much to see that in her eyes and this made him realize just how much, in a short time, he'd come to care about her, but he didn't understand just how much he cared about her yet. He didn't know what to say, except.

"I've killed people… but killing really wasn't… killing wasn't. That's right, that night; I was smiling in the rain, but… in reality…. I was really… crying." He choked out as he began to cry. _'She hates me now.'_

Soujiro lay there, waiting for Misao to tell him to get out, to get away from her. He was bracing himself for those words, the words that would inflict more pain, than any beating his family had ever given him. Then he felt himself being pulled towards her and his eyes widened when he felt himself in the arms of Misao.

Soujiro stiffened, not used to this kind of physical contact. He'd never been hugged before and he didn't know how to react. He felt Misao rest her head against his shoulder and then he felt her shaking. That's when he heard a small sob escaped Misao's lips. This caused his eyes to widen even more. _'She's crying? For me?' _Soujiro found himself wrapping his arm around Misao's waist, hugging her back.

"Miss Misao?" he asked and then he heard another sob and this caused him to pull her closer to him, but still being careful of her healing injury.

"Oh Sou." She choked out as she began to cry harder, for him. Hearing about Soujiro's past and what his family had done to him had felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart. It had hurt her more than hearing Lord Aoshi call her weak, more than hearing him say he wasn't in love with her, only loving her like the little sister he'd never had. She then realized that in the short time she had known him, she had come to care about Soujiro; she just hadn't realized how much she cared for him yet.

Misao tears subsided, but she didn't pull away from Soujiro's embrace and let him hold her, as she held him back. She felt warmth pool in her stomach and what felt like butterflies. She'd never been this close to a man before, let alone in the same bed. Not to mention the man holding her was really cute, nice body, nice butt… hey wait where did that come from? Misao blushed at her thoughts, why the hell was she thinking that, she loved Lord Aoshi…. Didn't she? She was so confused. _'Am I… falling for Sou? And why does laying here in his arms feel... so… right?'_

Soujiro noticed that Misao had finally stopped crying, but she didn't pull away from him and he didn't pull away either. He liked the feeling of her in his arms. He felt a fluttery feeling accompanied by warmth in his stomach. He didn't understand this feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant, he liked this feeling. _'What is this feeling? Is this…love?'_

Soujiro was so confused, love? He didn't even know what love was. Is this what this was? Was he falling in love with Misao? He'd never been shown love, not once in his nineteen years of life, just abuse, neglect, hate, sadness and pain.

Love? He didn't know if it could be called that, he didn't even know what love was. All he knew was that he was filled with a strong desire to protect Misao. Protect. That went against the words Mr. Shishio had taught him. _'In the end only the fittest survive in this world. If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.'_ Those words rang through his mind, but he didn't believe them anymore.

Misao wasn't weak, she was strong, but compared to Soujiro she was a lot weaker. If Soujiro was still the Tenken and believed the words Mr. Shishio had taught him, he would have killed Misao without any hesitation, simply because she was weaker than him.

If Mr. Himura hadn't opened his eyes and reawaked his long suppressed emotions, Soujiro would never have gotten to know Misao. The kind, caring beautiful woman she was. Soujiro hadn't understood Mr. Himura with his no kill beliefs and protecting the weak so they could live. But now he was coming to understand, what it was like to want to protect someone, because he wanted to protect Misao, even if he had to die doing so.

Soujiro not only wanted to protect Misao from physical harm, but he also wanted to protect her happiness, to make sure that Misao was always happy. He remembered the empty smiles she had given him when she brought up Mr. Shinomori. Remembering her telling him about what had happened to her since she left the Aoiya.

He felt anger fill him when he remembered Misao telling him about the conversation between the one called Okina and Mr. Shinomori. How Mr. Shinomori had called Misao weak, how he didn't love her. How could Mr. Shinomori not love her? Did he see how much she cared for him, how much she loved him? Soujiro could only wish Misao would love him that way, to have that look of unconditional, absolute love in her emerald pools when she looked at him.

His eyes widened at this thought as he felt his chest constrict in realization, the smile he always had falling from his face. Misao would never look at him that way, never love him… the way she loved Mr. Shinomori. Though he had never known love, that's when he realized he was really falling in love with Misao. It was a strange feeling love… so warm, beautiful and yet… painful at the same time.

Soujiro looked down at the beautiful woman he had come to love in his arms. Misao had fallen asleep, Soujiro's smile returned as he looked upon her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. He felt her shift, unconsciously snuggle closer to Soujiro, resting her head against his chest.

Soujiro blushed when she did this. He didn't have the heart to wake her. So he slowly turned so he was lying on his back and carefully pulling Misao against his side, her head resting on his chest. He kept his arm protectively wrapped around her waist, careful not to aggravate her still healing injury.

Soujiro laid there the rest of the night, watching Misao sleep. He made a vow that he would protect her and her happiness no matter what, even if it cost him his life. She meant everything to him; she was his first and only friend and… the woman he had come to love with all his heart.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 17 is Finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I like how this chapter turned out. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me to continue this story! PLEASE puppy dog eyes . Chapter 18 will be up soon, it is complete, just doing some editing before I post it. Hehe I'm on a roll! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me! I mean that, it really does. See you all next chapter!


	18. Following the Blood Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 18: Following the Blood Trail

Aoshi walked through the forest leading out of Osaka, just as the first rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon. He had reached Osaka a week ago, searching everywhere for Misao, but found no trace of her. He had just left the Yakuza compound a few hours ago, where he had finally found a clue.

_A few hours ago…_

Aoshi sat in a tree just outside the Yakuza compound by a room on the west end of the "mansion", making sure he was far enough away as to not be detected, but close enough to hear any conversation within the room. Aoshi could see a faint light within the room, most likely coming from a single candle.

Aoshi could see the silhouette of a man behind a desk, a big man. Aoshi strained his hearing. He had excellent hearing, because of his ninja training. He heard a knock on the door to the room the man was in and he listened.

"Come in." he heard the gruff voice of the man behind the desk say. Aoshi heard the door slide open and the sound of light foot steps as someone entered the room.

"Mr. Naokatsu, it has come to our attention that the Oniwaban Group in Kyoto may have become aware of our current activities." He heard a man say, from the sound of his voice he was young, younger than Aoshi, and he was only twenty-six, soon to be twenty-seven. Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he heard the man mention the Oniwaban Group.

"What was that? What makes you say so Izo?" he heard the man known as Mr. Naokatsu ask.

"We had caught one of their members, a young woman spying on us." He heard the young man say. Aoshi's eyes widened. _'Misao.'_Aoshi stayed in his position, listening to the rest of the conversation. "I have to admit the girl has some skill, she managed to take down five of our fighters but with some difficulty." He heard the young man say.

"What do you mean had caught her?" Mr. Naokatsu asked. Aoshi's eyes narrowed once again. _'Yes what do you mean by had' _Aoshi thought to himself, fearing the worst.

"She managed to escape, Sir." At hearing this Aoshi let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _'Good girl Misao.'_ But Aoshi's blood seemed to freeze within his veins at what he heard next. "But not unharmed. We are looking for her right now. She couldn't have gotten too far. Not with the injury she received."

_'Misao's hurt? And they're looking for her!'_Aoshi's eyes widened. Just how badly was she hurt? By the sound of things it had to be bad. He had to find her fast, before they did. Aoshi sat perched in the tree, listening to the rest of the conversation, for any clues as to where Misao had gone.

"Find her and kill her. Make her suffer first. Do not fail me Izo. You know the punishment for failure." Aoshi heard Mr. Naokatsu say and his eyes narrowed._'Bastards, you won't lay one finger on Misao.'_

Aoshi didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, but instead jumped down from the tree and began searching the ground for anything that could lead him to Misao. Aoshi was an excellent tracker, so in no time he found a clue.

Aoshi's eyes widened, there on the ground, standing out like a sore thumb was a drop of blood. Aoshi looked up and saw droplets of blood in the snow. _'From the looks of things, she took to the trees in her escape, but she's bleeding badly.'_

Aoshi followed the droplets of blood through the forest; he just hoped he'd be able to find Misao in time, before they did.

_Present…_

Aoshi continued to follow the droplets of blood as the sun rose higher in the sky, when he came to a stop when he stepped out into the deserted road leading out of Osaka. His eyes widened, there on the ground was the outline of where a person had laid, accompanied by a pool of blood. _'Misao.'_

He noticed a set of footprints next the pool of blood. _'She wasn't alone, someone found her.'_Aoshi felt a shiver run down his spine, fearing the worst for his Misao. He couldn't give up, not yet. Aoshi began to follow the footprints in the snow, droplets of blood accompanying them. _'She was carried?'_

He continued to follow the foot prints and blood, when they lead off the road. Aoshi looked up and saw that they lead into a cave. Aoshi ran and entered the cave. He was greeted by the bodies of five unconscious men lying on the cave floor, he recognized them as members of the Shinamagi Yakuza, but there was no Misao in sight. Aoshi saw the still burning campfire; blanket on the ground with blood stains on it and next to the blanket was a stack of letters.

Aoshi walked over to the letters and picked them up. His eyes widened, these belonged to Misao. She had been here. These were the letters Beshimi, Hyotoko, Shikijo, Hannya and himself had sent Misao when they first left Kyoto. But where was Misao?

"Someone helped her, but who?" Aoshi asked himself. Whoever had helped her, he was in their debt. But where had they taken her? Aoshi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the men groan. They were waking up. Aoshi tucked the letters into his trench coat pocket before stepping over the men and exiting the cave. Heading in the direction of the next town. "Judging by the condition of those men, this person is skilled. But who is it that's helping her?"

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 18 is up! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 19 will be up soon! See you all next chapter!!


	19. More than Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 19: More than Friends?

Misao awoke just as the first rays of the morning sun peeked through her window, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt herself resting against something warm and soft, yet it was firm at the same time. It was chilly in her room so she snuggled closer to the source of warmth. It smelled good too, like clean mountain air and pine. She felt a weight against her waist, curious as to what it was she opened one eye to look at it. Her eye widened.

It was a hand, she opened her other eye and realized she was resting her head against someone's chest. She looked up to be greeted by the smiling face of Soujiro. She then remembered the night before. Soujiro waking her from her nightmare and her asking him to stay. Telling him about how she ended up hurt in the first place and him telling her about his childhood. She saw that he was blushing and she blushed to when she realized the intimate position they were in.

"Did you sleep well Miss Misao?" Soujiro asked, not removing his arm from her waist. Misao would have usually flipped out by now, but this time she didn't, she liked his arm around her waist, lying in his arms. So she made no move to get up, she wanted this to last forever. She felt that same feeling in her stomach from last night, warmth and butterflies. _'Why does this feel so right? I love Lord Aoshi, don't I?'_

"Yes, I slept well, thank you." She replied. She was confused. Was she falling for Soujiro? But what about Lord Aoshi, she loved him didn't she? Then why was she feeling this way toward Soujiro. She had these feeling when she was around Lord Aoshi, but with Soujiro it was different…they seemed…stronger?

Soujiro noticed that Misao had made no move to get up and he felt the same feeling he had felt last night, warmth and a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He had realized last night that he had fallen in love with Misao; he had never known love before in his life, but some how he knew that that's what he felt for Misao, he loved her. _'But…she loves Mr. Shinomori.'_

Misao looked into Soujiro's eyes and saw that his smile did not match the emotion within his cobalt blue orbs. "Sou what's wrong?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh… ah… nothing." What? What was he supposed to tell her? That he loved her and he was depressed because she loved Mr. Shinomori and not him? Yeah Right. Misao looked at him her eyes narrowing slightly; she didn't believe him, not for a second. He was a terrible lair.

"Nothing my ass, I can see it in your eyes Sou, something's bothering you. Now tell me." She said, poking him in the ribs, which got a giggle out of Soujiro. Misao's face lit up. _'Oh so Sou's ticklish is he. Hehe I can torture it out of him.'_

Misao sat up and got on her knees, looking down at Soujiro with a devious smirk on her face. Thank god she was a fast healer or she wouldn't be able to do this. Granted she was far from being completely healed, but healed enough to inflict some torture on our poor Soujiro.

Soujiro was getting nervous, seeing the look on Misao's face. "Uh…Miss Misao…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you going to tell me why you're depressed all of a sudden?" she asked with the devious smirk still plastered on her face.

"But nothing's wrong Miss Misao." He replied with a nervous laugh. Before Soujiro had time to react he found Misao straddling his waist, and his eyes widened.

"Then you asked for it!" she said as she began to tickle the now pinned Soujiro, he had no where to go. He began to laugh as she tickled him. Actually he could have easily switched their positions, but didn't want to end up hurting her.

"Come on Sou, out with it! Or the torture continues!" She said as she continued her "torture".

"Bu…but…noth…nothing's…wr…wrong…Miss…Misao." He managed between giggles. Okay, Soujiro couldn't take the tickling anymore, in one swift motion he switched their positions, being extra careful not to hurt her; where she was still healing. Now Misao was the one who was pinned. She looked up at him and pouted.

"Hey no fair!" This just caused the same devious grin that had been on Misao's face a second ago to form on Soujiro's face.

"Fair? You attacked me first, now it's my turn." Then he did the same thing she had done to him, he tickled her while still being careful of her healing injury. Misao burst out laughing. This wasn't fair! She was ticklish everywhere.

"Oh…come…on…Sou…that…tickles…ah…no…fair…" She managed between her giggles. She began to wiggle, trying to get out from underneath him, but she wasn't having much luck.

Soujiro looked at Misao's beautiful face, filled with joy as she laughed from him tickling her. He could feel her trying to get out from under him, but she wasn't having any luck. He looked at her face, her soft features, her beautiful sea green orbs that were hidden from him behind her closed eyelids as she laughed. Her mouth… her mouth is what drew his attention. Her perfect bow shaped lips. He stopped tickling her, placing his hands on either side of her head and before he realized what he was doing, he began to lower his face to hers.

It took Misao a second to realize that Soujiro had stopped tickling her, she opened her eyes and what she saw made her eyes widen. His face was slowly coming closer and closer to hers. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again as her heart began to race.

"Sou?" she asked, she got no response, his face still moving closer to hers. The she felt something soft and warm press against her lips. Soujiro was kissing her! She was too shocked to react, her eyes wide. It was in that one moment that she realized she'd fallen in love with Soujiro; she loved him with all her heart. Before she could react, Soujiro pulled away, a blush staining his cheeks.

_'What the hell did I do that for? What came over me? Stupid! Now she'll probably never speak to me again.'_ Then he began to apologize, hoping he hadn't ruined their friendship. "I'm sorry Miss Misao, I shouldn't…" before he could finish he felt himself being pulled back down. He felt something soft against his lips and her arms wrapping around his neck, holding him in place. His eyes grew wide, but soon he got over his shock, his eyes sliding closed as he began to kiss her back, pouring all his love for her into that kiss.

Misao had been saving her first kiss for Lord Aoshi, but when Soujiro had kissed her, it had felt so right. She couldn't explain it, she had just acted on impulse, pulling Soujiro back down to her and kissing him and he was kissing her back. She could feel the love in that kiss as he kissed her. A love that she had thought she wanted from Lord Aoshi, but now… she wasn't so sure. She knew she still loved Lord Aoshi, but she also loved Soujiro… and… her feelings for Soujiro were greater than the feelings she had for Lord Aoshi…maybe she wasn't in love with Lord Aoshi like she had thought she was.

**WARNING: LIME AHEAD, IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO READ THIS PLEASE STOP READING. OTHERWISE PLEASE ENJOY. THIS STORY WAS RATED M FOR A REASON. **

They broke the kiss, needing to come up for air, both of them panting. They looked into each other's eyes, cobalt blue clashing with sea green. Then he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss, his tongue probing the entrance to her mouth asking for permission to enter. Misao shyly complied, opening her mouth slightly as Soujiro's tongue entered her mouth.

Their tongues clashed and began to dance for dominance. Soujiro felt Misao moan into his mouth as they kissed. This caused him to moan in return. Then he felt Misao's hand slip inside his gi, her hand running along his chest, causing him to moan again.

Soujiro broke the kiss, but didn't stop kissing her. He began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Misao turned her head to the side so he could get better access, his kisses on her neck sending shivers up and down her spine, shivers she was enjoying.

"Sou." She moaned as he moved to her collar bone, gently biting the flesh there before soothing the spot with is tongue. Then he began to trail kisses back up her neck and along her jaw, coming to her ear. He whispered into her ear.

"I love you Misao." Before lifting his head and looking into her sea green orbs. Why was he doing this, she loved Mr. Shinomori, right? But if she loved Mr. Shinomori, why was she kissing him back, allowing him to kiss her the way he was. Why was she moaning his name? Then he saw Misao smile, her hand coming to rest against his cheek.

"I love you too, Sou." Soujiro smiled a genuine smile, she loved him too. He had never had anyone love him before. No one had ever cared about him before. But she was different. She loved him, despite his past and who he had been, despite the fact that they had once been enemies on opposite sides only seven months ago.

Soujiro captured her lips with his once again in a passionate kiss, causing Misao to moan into his mouth once again. She reached her hands up, running her fingers through his hair before sliding them down his neck to the inside of his gi, running her finger's along the smooth ridged muscles of his chest.

Soujiro moaned into her mouth from her touch, before breaking the kiss, once again trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Misao moaned as shivers coursed through her body. Soujiro could feel himself growing hard and realized that if they didn't stop soon, he wasn't going to be able to stop. He stopped his kisses at her collar bone, looking up at her, met by her sea green orbs, clouded over with lust and desire.

"Misao if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop." He said in a husky voice, his breathing slightly heavy. Misao looked into his eyes and could see they were clouded over with lust and desire.

"Then don't stop." She said her voice just as husky as his from her heavy breathing. She didn't want to stop, she wanted more. She could feel warmth pooling in her nether regions, a hunger she didn't quite understand. All she knew is that she wanted more. Soujiro searched her eyes, looking for any doubts she may have.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He saw no doubt in her sea green orbs.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Soujiro moved one of his hands down, bringing it to her cheek as he kissed her. He slides his hand down her neck to her shoulder, before slipping it inside her gi. His hand cupped her left breast; they were perfect, fitting inside his hand perfectly. He heard her moan as his thumb gently formed small circles, running over the sensitive bud of her nipple.

Soujiro once again trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, then her collar bone. He removed his hand from her breast to push the fabric of her gi aside to reveal her breast to him. He trailed his kisses lower.

"Oh my…" Misao breathed out as she felt Soujiro take her breast into his mouth. What was he doing to her? She hadn't known this kind of pleasure had existed before now. She moaned when Soujiro gently bit her nipple, before soothing the bite with his tongue.

Soujiro suddenly stopped his explorations of Misao's body when he sensed it, heading toward them was someone with a powerful ki, someone who was incredibly strong and skilled. Whoever it was, was heading for this room. Soujiro pulled the fabric of Misao's gi back over her breast.

Misao felt disappointment fill her when she felt Soujiro stop, feeling him pull her gi back over her exposed breast. She looked at Soujiro and saw him looking at the door. His eyes narrowed.

"Sou what…" she began to ask, but was cut off when Soujiro placed a finger to her lips. He shook his head, indicating that she should remain quite. She nodded her head in understanding.

Soujiro stood up and picked up his reverse blade sword. It was a good thing he had brought it with him when he came to check on Misao last night. He readied his sword, preparing to draw at a moments notice, preparing to protect Misao at all costs. Then he heard the sound of Dr. Hiroshi coming down the hall, but that wasn't the person Soujiro had sensed the ki from. Dr. Hiroshi wasn't alone. He heard Dr. Hiroshi speak.

"Yes, the girl you described is in this room right here." Soujiro and Misao saw the silhouette of Dr. Hiroshi through the door and the silhouette of another man; he was much taller than Dr. Hiroshi. Then there was a knock on the door, followed by the voice of Dr. Hiroshi. "Ms. Misao are you awake? There is someone here to see you, he says he's a friend of yours."

Misao looked at Soujiro, not knowing what to do. She could tell by the way Soujiro had reacted a few minutes ago that something wasn't right. Soujiro looked at Misao and nodded, letting her know it was okay to answer. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw and attack in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, I'm awake, please come in." she said. Then the door slide open and there in the doorway next to Dr. Hiroshi stood a tall man with jet black hair covering his ice blue eyes. He was wearing a long trench coat and what appeared to be a long sword in a sheath strapped to his back. Misao felt as if her heart had stopped as her breath caught in her throat.

"Lord Aoshi…"

To be continued...

Oh my what will happen next? What will Misao do? She loves Sou and Aoshi! Are her feelings for Sou really stronger than her feelings for Aoshi? You'll have to come back for the next chapter to find out!

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 19 is finished! I hope the lime scene didn't offend anyone! But I planned that even before I began writting this story! It's my first time writing a scene like that. So let me know what you think. That's why this story is rated M. Chapter 20 will be up as soon as possible. I have a pretty good idea about what will happen next, but i still have to brainstorm and put it into words. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means sooooooooo much to me! See you all next chapter!!


	20. Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 20: Torn 

It had taken Aoshi three days to reach the next town after leaving the cave. The cave where he had found a bundle of letters, letters that belonged to Misao. He had also found five unconscious men in that cave. It was obvious that someone was helping her, but who? Judging from the condition of those men, this person was skilled, but he hadn't killed them. He knew it couldn't have been the Battosai, was there someone else who shared the Battosai's no kill philosophy?

Aoshi had been in the town for two days now, searching for Misao. He went door to door, asking if anyone had seen a girl matching Misao's description. So far he had had no luck. He was getting frustrated; yes Aoshi Shinomori was getting frustrated. He was worried about his Misao. Wait… When had she become his Misao?

He stopped in front of the next house, but this house was different from the rest. A sign hung by the door, _'Dr. Hiroshi's Health Clinic.'_ Well if Misao was in this town, this was the most likely place she'd be, considering she was injured.

It was still early morning perhaps the residents of this house were not awake yet, but that didn't stop Aoshi. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited a few minutes before he knocked again, this time with more force.

"Coming, coming." He heard a man call from inside. He could hear the scuffling of feet on the floor as the man approached the door. He then heard the sound of locks and bolts being undone before the door slid open. Aoshi was greeted by a short heavy set man with graying hair. He kind of reminded Aoshi of Dr. Gensai in Tokyo, one of the Battosai's friends.

"Hello I am Dr. Hiroshi, may I help you sir?" The man named Dr. Hiroshi asked. Aoshi tried to keep the expression on his face pleasant. He didn't want to frighten the poor man. Aoshi's usual emotionless expression and ice cold stare usually intimidated and frightened most people. It was rather difficult to keep his expression pleasant, it wasn't something he was used to doing, but somehow he managed it.

"Hello, I am Aoshi Shinomori. I am looking for a girl. She is seventeen years old and comes to about my chest in height. She has long black hair, which is usually in a braid and sea green eyes. Have you seen a girl matching this description by chance?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding cold and calculating like it usually was. That was easier said than done, it was harder than keeping his facial expression pleasant.

Dr. Hiroshi eyed the man, he seemed nice enough, but he didn't fail to notice what appeared to be a long sword strapped to his back. "What is the name of the girl you're looking for Mr. Shinomori?" he asked.

"Misao Makimatchi, I am a friend of hers." Aoshi replied.

_'Well he knows her name, so he must be a friend of hers.'_ Dr. Hiroshi thought before stepping aside. "Please come in and follow me." Aoshi did as the man asked and stepped inside the house/clinic. He heard Dr. Hiroshi shut the door behind him before walking past him and heading for the stairs.

Aoshi followed the man up the stairs before turning left and walking down the hall. "I take it that Misao is here." Aoshi said, it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, the girl you described is in this room here." Dr. Hiroshi replied as he stopped in front of a door to his left. Aoshi mentally sighed in relief, he'd finally found her. Dr. Hiroshi knocked on the door. "Ms. Misao are you awake? There is someone here to see you; he says he's a friend of yours."

There was no response for a few seconds, but finally a voice on the other side of the door spoke. "Yes, I'm awake, please come in." It was her voice, he'd recognize it anywhere. Aoshi mentally sighed in relief once again. She sounded like she was alright. Dr. Hiroshi slid the door open, to reveal Misao lying on a futon. Aoshi saw her eyes widen for a second.

"Lord Aoshi…" she breathed out. Aoshi only looked at Misao for a second before his attention snapped to the man in the room with her. His eyes narrowed. No wonder he hadn't felt any ki, it was him.

"I'll leave you guys alone now and have my wife prepare you all breakfast." Dr. Hiroshi said as he bowed and took his leave, never noticing the tension in the room. He shut the door behind him as Aoshi stepped into the room.

Aoshi glared daggers at the man standing by Misao. "Tenken." He said, his voice as cold as ice. Misao noticed the way Aoshi was looking at Soujiro. She didn't have a good feeling about this. She looked at Soujiro and saw his hand was still on the hilt of his sword.

"Mr. Shinomori." He replied, his voice just as cold as Aoshi's. His eyes were narrowed just like Aoshi's were. "We meet again." Soujiro remembered Misao's story, how Mr. Shinomori had hurt her, his words had broken Misao's heart. But he knew that he couldn't fight Mr. Shinomori, it would hurt Misao and Soujiro would never do anything to hurt Misao…his Misao.

Misao looked back at Aoshi, seeing him pull the long sheath from his back, pulling on either end to reveal two kodachi's, in one sheath. Misao's eyes widened. _'No!'_

"I do not wish to fight you Mr. Shinomori." She heard Soujiro say, she looked back at him to see he had taken his hand off the hilt of his sword.

"Then get away from Misao." He replied, getting into his fighting stance, Misao looked back at Aoshi and recognized that stance. His swords were held backhanded; this was the stance for Aoshi's special attack, Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren.

"I can't do that." Soujiro replied, but he did move, just enough so that if Aoshi attacked, Misao wouldn't be caught in the middle. Aoshi's eyes narrowed further.

"Then I have no choice." Aoshi lunged at Soujiro, lashing out with his kodachi's.

"No Lord Aoshi!" Misao cried, as she watched the attack connect, her tears flowing freely. Then the image of Soujiro disappeared. _'An afterimage!'_

"Please Mr. Shinomori; I do not want to fight you." She heard the voice of Soujiro say and she snapped her head in that direction. Soujiro was now behind Aoshi. Misao sighed in relief, the attack hadn't connected after all, Soujiro was too fast and had dodged Aoshi's attack at the last second, using his shikuchi.

Aoshi turned around, getting into his stance once again, ready to attack. Misao jumped up and put herself between the two men.

"No Lord Aoshi! Please stop this." She cried, holding her hands out.

"Misao move, do you know who this is?" Aoshi asked her, looking at her, his cold expression never changing.

"Yes! I know who he _was,_ he isn't the Tenken anymore! Please don't do this." Tear began to flow from her eyes harder; she couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let the two men who were the most important people in her life fight. She loved them both with all her heart and it was breaking her heart to see the man she loved since she was a child, attacking the man she had fallen in love with. She was in love with both of them and seeing them do this hurt worse than the wound on her stomach.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at Soujiro, cobalt blue clashing with sea green. "Sou?" she asked. He smiled at her, one of his true smiles.

"It's alright Miss Misao." He said as he stepped around her, now standing in front of her, protecting her. He didn't think Mr. Shinomori would attack with Misao right there, but still… he didn't want to take that chance all the same.

Aoshi noticed the lack of honorific when the Tenken said Misao's name and he didn't like it, not one bit. He also noticed how the Tenken had place himself between Misao and him, something else he didn't like. Another thing he didn't like was how Misao had called the Tenken "Sou."

"Mr. Shinomori, like I said before I do not wish to fight you." Soujiro said.

"Lord Aoshi, please." Misao begged, looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Please Lord Aoshi, he save my life, not once but twice…please don't do this."

He saved her? He was the one helping Misao? The former right hand of Shishio Makoto? Shishio's most skilled and deadly assassin, the strongest of the Juppongatana?

Aoshi lowered his kodachi's to his sides. He didn't like this, he didn't trust him…but he had saved Misao's life. Maybe the Battosai had changed the Tenken, just as he had changed him, but he wasn't as trusting as the Battosai. He refused to trust the Tenken; he would have to keep a close eye on him.

"Fine." Was Aoshi's only reply, he heard Misao sigh in relief.

Misao suddenly felt light headed and dizzy, jumping up like she did had not been a good idea. She grabbed a hold of the back of Soujiro's gi to steady herself. Soujiro sensed the sudden change in Misao and quickly turned around and caught her as she began to fall.

"Misao!" Soujiro said worriedly as he held her in his arms. Aoshi was at Misao's side in an instant, pulling her out of Soujiro's arms and into his.

"Misao?" he asked as he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the futon, laying her down on it. Aoshi failed to notice the spark appear in Soujiro's eyes when he had taken Misao out of his arms, or he chose not to notice.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She replied as Aoshi knelt down next to her.

"I'm going to get Dr. Hiroshi." Soujiro said as he quickly exited the room. What was that feeling he had just felt when Mr. Shinomori had taken Misao from his arms? Was it jealousy? He wasn't sure; all he knew was that he didn't like Mr. Shinomori taking Misao from him. But he couldn't worry about that right now; he had to get Dr. Hiroshi.

Misao looked up at Aoshi. Since she had laid down she was feeling a little better. She was annoyed that he was here, after what he had said. Why was he here anyway? "Lord Aoshi?" she asked.

Aoshi looked down at her, Misao was shocked to see that his ice blue eyes no longer looked cold; she could actually read them for once. They had worried and something else. She wasn't sure of what that something else was. "What is it Misao?"

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Aoshi knew what he wanted to say, he had told himself he would say it. He'd told himself he wouldn't be a coward anymore and tell her his feelings. That's what he intended to say, but the words wouldn't come out, instead he said. "To find you and bring you home. Everyone at the Aoiya is worried. Misao what you did was foolish, reckless. You never think before you act. You could have gotten yourself killed and by the looks of it you almost did." Aoshi mentally winced at what had just come out of his mouth. _'Damn it, that's what got us in this situation in the first place. I'm such an idiot.'_

Misao felt tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't find her voice; she didn't know what to say. Misao quickly wiped her tears when she heard someone approaching her room. The door slid open to reveal Soujiro and Dr. Hiroshi.

"Ms. Misao, Mr. Seta here says your not feeling well." Said Dr. Hiroshi as he came and knelt down next to Misao, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I just got a little dizzy that's all." She replied. Soujiro looked at Misao, then Aoshi. He'd said something to Misao, something that had hurt her. He could tell just by the pained expression in her sea green orbs. _'Bastard, hasn't he hurt Misao enough.'_

"Hmm, it doesn't seem that you have a fever. From what Mr. Seta told me you stood up quickly. What have I told you about big movements? You may heal fast Ms. Misao, but you can't go moving around that quickly just yet or you'll get dizzy just like you did." Dr. Hiroshi scolded.

"Yes, Dr. Hiroshi. Thank you." She replied. He smiled.

"Good, now rest. My wife will be up soon with your breakfast." He stood and exited the room.

Aoshi stood as well, making his way to the door. Misao looked at him. "Where are you going Lord Aoshi?"

He turned to look at her. "I'm sending a letter to Okina, to let him know I've found you. I am requesting a carriage be sent here so we can return to Kyoto." With that he left the room. There were contacts here that he could use; he'd send the message by messenger pigeon.

Soujiro knelt down next to Misao. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just got a little dizzy that's all." She replied with a smile on her face, a fake smile that Soujiro saw right through.

"That's not what I meant. What did Mr. Shinomori say to you?" She looked at Soujiro and sighed.

"Similar things to what I had overheard the night before I left, but it doesn't matter." Soujiro wanted her to talk to him, but he could tell she didn't want to talk about it. She'd tell him when she was ready. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently. This got a real smile out of Misao as she squeezed back.

Misao felt confused. She loved Soujiro with all her heart, but she still loved Lord Aoshi. She didn't know what to do. It should be an easy decision, because Lord Aoshi only loved her like a sister, right? But what had been that emotion in his eyes? She knew her feelings for Soujiro were stronger than her feelings for Lord Aoshi. But… she was supposed to love Lord Aoshi, right? She'd loved him since she was a child, oh she was so confused. This sucked. She was torn between the man she had loved her whole life and the man she had fallen deeply in love with. _'What do I do, my heart feels like its being torn in two.'_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 20 is complete! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! It encourages me to continue writing! Chapter 21 will be up as soon as possible. Just need to do some brainstorming.

You know, I never expected this story to be this long. I thought it would be a few chapters when I started, but here I am posting Chapter 20 and I'm not even done yet!!

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! I know I've said it before, but it really does mean a lot to me!! It's what keeps this story going!! I'll see you all next chapter!


	21. Kenshin Departs

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 21: Kenshin Departs

Life at the Aoiya had been grim and quiet since Misao left. Misao was the life of the Aoiya, with her cheerful personality and contagious smile. Everyone was worried. None of them had been able to find Misao. It had been a month since she had left; there had been no word from her or her whereabouts. Their Misao, their leader was in great danger, by facing the Shinamagi Yakuza on her own.

Aoshi still hadn't returned either; he'd been gone for a month, with no word on whether he had found Misao. Everyone knew he wouldn't return until he found her. Aoshi was the strongest and best of them, if anyone could find her and bring her home safely, it was him.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke had arrived two weeks ago. Okina had filled them in on the whole situation, concerning the Shinamagi Yakuza and Misao's disappearance. Kenshin and the others had also gone out to look for Misao, but they hadn't had any luck either.

Kenshin sat in the training hall with Okina, drinking tea. "Still no word from Aoshi?" Kenshin asked, before taking a sip of his tea. They were all worried. Okina had told Kenshin about the five highly skilled assassins working for the Shinamagi Yakuza and that one of them could easily go head to head with him in a fight.

"No, not yet. But if anyone can find her and bring her home safely its Aoshi." Okina replied, a grim expression on his face.

"We can count on Aoshi, that we most certainly can." Kenshin said, trying to make the old man feel better. "He cares a lot about Miss Misao, that he does. He won't let anything happen to her." Okina gave him a small smile.

"Yes he does, more than he lets on." Okina said, before taking a sip of his tea. They sat in silence for awhile, just sipping their tea, each lost in their own thoughts.

_'Shinamagi Yakuza and Izo Matsumoto.'_ Kenshin thought to himself, trying to make a connection, he knew the name from somewhere, but where? Kenshin and Okina were pulled from their thoughts when they heard someone running towards the training hall, not one person but several.

"Okina! Okina!" Omasu called as she ran into the training hall, a letter clutched to her chest. She was followed by; Okon, Shiro, Kuro, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke. "It's a letter from Aoshi! It just arrived by messenger pigeon from Toyonaka in the Osaka Prefecture." Kenshin and Okina quickly stood as Omasu and the others stopped in front of them. Okina took the letter from Omasu and opened it. He began to read.

_Okina,_

_I have found Misao in Toyonaka. She was injured but is on the mend. I request that you send a carriage to transport us back to Kyoto, since she is unable to travel on foot. She wasn't alone when I found her. It seems she had some help from the most unlikely person imaginable. The Tenken, Shishio's former right hand man. I don't trust him, but Misao said that he saved her life._

_From Toyonaka,_

_Aoshi_

Okina sighed in relief, he'd found her. He knew he could count on Aoshi, but he had said she was injured. How badly injured was she? Everyone looked at Okina, waiting for him to tell them what the letter had said.

"Well what is it? Has he found her?" Omasu asked, her face creased with worry as well as hope. Everyone shared her expression.

"Yes, Aoshi has found Misao." Replied Okina, everyone sighed in relief at his words. "She was injured, but is going to be alright. Luckily she had some help before Aoshi got to her and she is alive because of this person, the most unlikely person imaginable." He looked at Kenshin. "Someone you know Himura, better than we do.' Kenshin looked at Okina.

"Who?" he asked, wondering who this unlikely person was.

"Shishio Makoto's former right hand man, Tenken no Soujiro." Everyone's eyes widened. The Tenken had been the one who had assassinated Secretary Okubo during the Shishio incident.

"You mean the strongest member of the Juppongatana? Kenshin isn't he the one who gave you that scar on your back?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, he's the young man that is the master of the Tenbu no Sai Niyoru Ken style and Shikuchi." Kenshin replied and then he smiled. "It would seem that Soujiro has turned away from the teachings of Shishio. We owe him a lot, Miss Misao is alive because of him, that she is."

"Oh come on Kenshin, you don't honestly believe he changed just like that, do you? I mean, it's only been eight months." Sanosuke said, a look of disbelief on his face.

Sano had been there during their second fight. The Tenken had given Kenshin a hard time. He had been fast enough to get behind Kenshin and get him in the back something no one else could ever do. On top of that Kenshin hadn't been able to read him because he had had no emotions, making it impossible to read his next move.

If Kenshin hadn't had the affect he had on the Tenken, reawakening those long suppressed emotions… Sano didn't want to think of what could of happened, the thought that Kenshin could… no he would have lost, if he hadn't had that affect on the Tenken, it was too much.

Kenshin turned toward Sano and smiled. "Everyone deserves a chance to change Sano, that they do. If Soujiro hadn't changed, then why did he help Miss Misao? If he was still the Tenken and still believed Shishio's philosophy, that the strong live and the weak die, then he wouldn't have saved Miss Misao, he would have killed her."

"But Kenshin…" he began to protest, but shut up. Kenshin had a point. People can change, I mean look at Kenshin. He was once the feared legendary Battosai the manslayer during the Revolution and now… he was a wanderer who has taken a vow to never kill again, to repent for his sins. Had the Tenken done the same?

"Aoshi has requested that a carriage be sent to Toyonaka to bring them back to Kyoto. Misao is unable to travel on foot. Shiro go rent a carriage and have them come here for instructions." Okina said, Shiro nodded in response and exited the room without a word. Misao was coming home.

"Sir Okina, I will be going to Toyonaka, I have some things to discuss with Soujiro, that I do." Kenshin said.

"Very well Himura, you will go and the rest of us will stay here." Okina replied. Sano crossed his arms and sent a glare at Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin, don't think you're leaving me behind, I'm going too." Sano said. Yahiko had a determined look on his face as he stepped forward.

"Yeah I'm going to." Yahiko chirped. Kenshin could understand them wanting to go with him, but…

"I'm sorry guys, but there wouldn't be enough room for Aoshi and Misao on the return trip, it will just be me, that it will." Kenshin replied. Sano and Yahiko were about to protest, but saw Kenshin had a point. With that Kenshin left the room to gather a few things before the carriage arrived. It would be about a two day trip by carriage.

Everyone left the training hall; feeling like a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Misao was coming home, she was injured but she was going to be alright. But they were worried about her "companion". He had been their enemy eight months ago, the most deadly next to Shishio at that. They were worried, but thankful because he had saved Misao's life.

The carriage arrived about an hour later and everyone came out to say goodbye to Kenshin. He'd only be gone for three or four days. Okina walked up to Kenshin.

"Himura, if the Tenken is still there, bring him back with you. He may have been our enemy once not so long ago, but it's because of him that Misao will be coming home alive." Okina said. Kenshin smiled.

"I will do that, that I will." Kenshin replied. Kaoru and the others walked up to them, each saying their goodbyes. Kenshin said goodbye to everyone in return before walking over to the carriage driver and giving him instructions. Kenshin then opened the door to the carriage and climbed in and once the door shut the carriage was off, heading in the direction of Toyonaka.

Kenshin sat lost in his thoughts as the carriage moved over the road, it was bumpy and uncomfortable, but it was the fastest way to get there. This would be the first time Kenshin had seen Soujiro since their fight on Mt. Hei. He wondered if Soujiro had finally found the answer he was looking for.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 21 is FINISHED! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm giving you puppy dog eyes! PLEASE! Your reviews keep this story going! Chapter 22 will be up soon. It's half way done! I hope everyone is having as much fun reading this story as I am writing it! See you all next chapter!!


	22. It's Been Awhile, Soujiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 22: It's been awhile, Soujiro

Misao laid on her futon, lost in her own thoughts. It had been two days since Lord Aoshi had found her. Not much had happened in those two days. Aoshi occasionally came in to check on her and she could see he was keeping a close eye on Soujiro. Other than that, Aoshi stayed in the room Dr. Hiroshi was letting him use, meditating.

Soujiro came up as often as he could; he was busy helping Dr. Hiroshi and his wife. He didn't know how else to repay them for their kindness. He'd help Dr. Hiroshi around the clinic and his wife with household chores. But he made sure he came to check on her every hour, making sure she was alright.

Misao was so confused on the inside. She loved Lord Aoshi; she'd loved him since she was a child. She was supposed to be IN love with him, but she wasn't so sure anymore. She'd fallen in love with Soujiro, being with him felt right. When they had kissed, it had felt right. When they had touched each other, it had felt right. They had almost… She felt her cheeks beginning to burn at the thought of what they had almost done.

But… she was supposed to love Lord Aoshi, right? Her heart felt like it was being torn in two. She knew this should be an easy decision, because she had heard what Lord Aoshi had said that night, he loved her only as a little sister, not as the woman she was. But when he had found her, she had seen emotion in his eyes, emotion that was usually never there because he kept it all inside, never letting it show. She had seen worry in his ice blue eyes and something else… had it been… love?

She wasn't sure what she had seen. She knew she loved them both, but her feelings for Soujiro seemed stronger, but… how do you choose between the man you've loved since you were a child and the man you'd fallen in love with? Misao was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.

"Miss Misao, it's me can I come in?" asked the voice of Soujiro through the door. She felt her heart skip a beat and what felt like butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course you can come in Sou." She replied. Her door slid open and Soujiro stepped in before closing the door behind him. He had a tray in his hands, with steaming bowls on it. There was a lovely aroma coming from those bowls and Misao's stomach grumbled. This got a small chuckle from Soujiro.

"Hungry?" he asked, his ever present smile wider than normal. It always was when he was around her. It wasn't the fake smile to hide his emotions; it was his true smile, because with Misao he was happy.

"You bet I am! What's on the menu today?" she asked as she sat up. Soujiro sat down in front of her, placing the tray between them.

"Mrs. Hiroshi cooked us Yakisoba today." He replied as he handed Misao a bowl. She took it and began to eat.

(A/N: Yakisoba is Chinese style noodles that are fried or deep fried; served with vegetables, meat and ginger).

"Ummmm, Mrs. Hiroshi is such a good cook." Misao said between bites. Soujiro chuckled again before picking up his bowl and eating. They ate in silence for awhile, just happy to be in each other's company, no words were needed. Then she saw Soujiro's eyes narrow slightly.

"What is it Sou?" she asked.

"Mr. Shinomori is coming and someone else is with him." Just as he finished replying there was a knock on Misao's door.

"Come in." she said. The door slid open to reveal Aoshi and Soujiro was right, he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a short skinny man with fiery red hair pulled back at his nape and he had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a fuchsia gi and white hakama with a sword attached at his hip. Misao knew it was a reverse blade sword. Her face lit up.

"Hey Himura!" she said, if she could have gotten up without getting dizzy, she would have. It was so good to she her friend from Tokyo. Soujiro on the other hand had a shocked expression on his face.

"Mr. Himura…" Soujiro hadn't seen him since their fight on Mt. Hei and he didn't know how to react, I mean Mr. Himura was the last person he expected to see.

"Hello Miss Misao." Kenshin greeted as he stepped into the room. He looked at Soujiro and smiled. "It's been awhile Soujiro."

"We will be leaving for Kyoto in one hour Misao." Aoshi said before leaving the room, probably to go meditate again. Kenshin walked over and sat down with Soujiro and Misao.

"Miss Misao, Aoshi's letter said that you had been injured, it's good to see that you're going to be alright, that it is." Kenshin said before he looked at Soujiro. "We have you to thank Soujiro." Soujiro just looked at Himura in shock. He was thanking him? He didn't know what to say. Soujiro looked at Misao, who smiled at him.

Kenshin was shocked by what he read in Soujiro and Misao's eyes. _'Soujiro has come to care a lot for Miss Misao, that he has. That much is obvious. He has defiantly changed. If this was the old Soujiro, then there wouldn't be any emotion for me to read in his eyes. And Miss Misao, she has also come to care about Soujiro as well, as much as he cares about her.'_

Kenshin didn't know what to think about this, but what bothered him was the turmoil he could see going on inside Misao. _'She cares a lot about Soujiro, but at the same time, she's confused. I bet it's because of the feelings she has for Aoshi, she cares about them both and doesn't know what to do.'_ He felt bad for Misao. He just hoped that when the time came, no matter who she decided to choose, it would be the right decision and she'd have no regrets.

"Soujiro, I would like to speak with you, that I would." Kenshin said, looking at Soujiro. "Can you come with me please?" Kenshin stood and headed for the door. "We will be back shortly Miss Misao."

Soujiro stood and followed Mr. Himura. Wondering what he wanted to talk to him about. Misao watched them leave.

Soujiro followed Kenshin outside into the back yard of the clinic. "What did you wish to speak with me about Mr. Himura?" Soujiro asked. Kenshin turned to him and smiled.

"It's good to see you're doing well Soujiro, that it is." Kenshin said. "I was wondering, have you found the answer you've been looking for in the eight months you've been wandering?"

"No." was Soujiro's simple reply. "But…" he started. "I think I'm starting to understand…" he didn't know how to finish.

"Understand about protecting the weak?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, yes. I want to protect Misao." Soujiro said. Kenshin noticed the lack on honorific when Soujiro said Misao's name. _'He's falling in love with Miss Misao, that he is.'_ Kenshin thought to himself. It was obvious when he looked into Soujiro's cobalt blue orbs. Kenshin smiled.

"You care a lot about Miss Misao, don't you?" he asked. Soujiro looked at Kenshin. Was it that obvious? Wait, this is Mr. Himura we're talking about. The main focus of Mr. Himura's Hiten Mitsurugi Style is reading his opponents emotions, so he can predict their next move. It would seem that skill extended outside of fighting.

"Yes I do." Soujiro replied. He'd admit it; he did care a lot about Misao. He loved Misao and she had said she loved him… but… from what Soujiro had observed; Mr. Shinomori cared a lot about Misao too. More than the little sister he never had, that he was sure of. Kenshin smiled.

"Everyone at the Aoiya in Kyoto is very grateful for you helping Miss Misao and saving her life." Kenshin said. Soujiro was shocked, they were grateful, to a former enemy? "Sir Okina has requested that you come back with us to Kyoto." This shocked Soujiro even more; they were allowing a former enemy into their headquarters.

Granted he had promised Misao he would go back to Kyoto with her. The last place he expected to ever return to after the Shishio incident. He was still a wanted criminal by the Meiji government, for being Shishio's right hand man and top assassin, the assassin who had assassinated Secretary Okubo only eight months ago.

"Soujiro?" Kenshin asked, waving a hand in front of Soujiro's face, trying to get his attention. "Are you alright?" Soujiro looked at Kenshin, he'd spaced out, lost in his own thoughts. Remembering when he had assassinated Secretary Okubo, when the carriage had passed by him, then using his shikuchi to catch up to the carriage. He opened the door and stepped inside, grabbing a hold of Secretary Okubo's face, so he couldn't scream for help. Then he drew a knife from the folds of his gi and plunging it through his heart. Then disappearing, using the god-like speed of his shikuchi, the driver never knowing that Secretary Okubo had just been assassinated.

"I'm fine Mr. Himura." Soujiro said, his ever present smile never leaving his face, but Kenshin noticed that his smile didn't match the emotion in his eyes. Kenshin saw pain… grief… and regret in his cobalt blue eyes. Kenshin knew that feeling, after he had stopped killing and began his wandering, that's exactly how he had felt. Kenshin then noticed the sword strapped to Soujiro's side.

"You still have a sword?" Kenshin asked. Soujiro looked down at his sword and smiled.

"It's a reverse blade sword, just like yours Mr. Himura." Soujiro replied, before he removed the sword from his side and handed it to Mr. Himura. Kenshin took it and unsheathed it. It was indeed a reverse blade sword like his. "I've made a vow to never kill again, just like you Mr. Himura." Soujiro said with a true smile.

Kenshin smiled, Soujiro had indeed changed… for the better. "I'm glad to hear that Soujiro, that I am." He said before sheathing the sword and handing it back to Soujiro. "So will you be coming back with us to Kyoto?" he asked.

Soujiro smiled. "Yes, I had promised Misao that I would go back to Kyoto with her. She wanted me to come." Kenshin smiled. Miss Misao, in many ways was like Miss Kaoru. Miss Kaoru hadn't cared about his past as Battosai the manslayer. She had welcomed him into her home, giving him a home and he would always love her for it. He loved her, but Kenshin was a wimp, yes a wimp, because he couldn't admit his feelings to her. Miss Misao was the same as Miss Kaoru. She welcomed Soujiro into her home, not caring about his past as Tenken no Soujiro or the fact that just eight months ago they had been on opposing sides, enemies.

"I'm glad to here that, that I am. Now lets get back inside, it's cold out." Kenshin said before heading inside. They still had about a half hour before they left for Kyoto. They went inside, Soujiro returning to Misao's room and Kenshin heading to Aoshi's.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 22 is FINISHED! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 23 is complete, just have to do some editing before I post it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You reviews encourage me to continue writing this story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me! See you all next chapter! Look for it, it will be up soon! I'm on a roll, hehe!


	23. Heading Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 23: Heading Home

Aoshi sat in the room Dr. Hiroshi was letting him use, mediating. Trying to find inner peace for the sins he had committed, but found himself unable to concentrate, his mind drifting to thoughts of her. The green eyed girl he had helped raise, she was no longer a child anymore. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

Aoshi's thoughts drifted to the Tenken. He didn't trust him, but Aoshi had to admit it wasn't because of who he had been. He could see that he was no longer the Tenken that he had changed because of the Battosai. He didn't trust him for another reason. He could see the way the Tenken looked at Misao; he had seen the glare the Tenken had given him, when he had taken Misao from his arms. He had ignored it.

Aoshi didn't like what he was seeing; he had also seen the way Misao looked at the Tenken, the same way he looked at her. Aoshi didn't like it, not on bit. She was his Misao… but he had never told her his feelings. She had overheard him that night she left. He had said that he didn't love her, only loving her like the little sister he'd never had. He was a fool; he thought he was protecting Misao by saying that, when it had been a lie.

What did he expect that Misao would wait for him forever? That someday someone wouldn't come and sweep her off her feet? Well, someone apparently had swept her off her feet and he didn't like who it was. How could she fall for a former enemy? Okay scratch that, Aoshi had become their enemy too when he had joined Shishio, when he had been obsessed with being known as the strongest, by defeating the Battosai. He had nearly killed Okina. Yet after he had returned to them, after the Battosai had opened his eyes, she had still loved him then. But now… was he too late? Did he wait too long?

Aoshi was pulled from his thoughts when he sensed someone approaching his door, he recognized his ki. It was the Battosai. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said, not turning around to face him as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I would like to speak with you Aoshi, if I may?" Kenshin said as he took a seat on the floor next to Aoshi.

"You may." Aoshi replied. He looked over at the man sitting next to him. "What is it you wish to speak to me about Battosai?"

"Soujiro will be accompanying us back to Kyoto at Sir Okina's request." He said, looking at the younger man. Outwardly there was no reaction to what Kenshin had just said, but Kenshin could sense that inside, Aoshi didn't like what he had just told him. Aoshi was quiet for a moment before he responded.

"Then Okina is a fool for trusting him." Kenshin could sense there was another reason that Aoshi didn't like Soujiro and it wasn't because of who he had been.

"He has changed Aoshi, that he has." Kenshin said, "He saved Miss Misao's life and has taken a vow to never kill again." Aoshi looked at Kenshin with his cold, calculating ice blue eyes, his expression never changing.

"That may be, but I will not be so quick to trust him. I will be keeping a close eye on him and if you're smart Battosai, you will do the same." Kenshin was right, there was something else that was bothering Aoshi other than Soujiro's past. Kenshin had a pretty good idea what it was too, it was Miss Misao.

Aoshi stood and put on his trade mark trench coat and grabbed his kodachi's. He looked at Kenshin. "It is time to leave." He said simply before exiting the room and walking to Misao's room. Kenshin stood and followed him.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao laid in her futon, Soujiro sitting next to her. She had asked him what he and Himura had talked about. He had her told that Gramps wanted him to return with them to Kyoto. She would have made Soujiro come anyway, but she was happy that Gramps wanted Soujiro to come with them too.

Then there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. Then her door slid open to reveal Aoshi and Himura. They walked into the room.

"It is time to leave Misao." Aoshi said as he walked over to Misao and picked her up, bridal style making sure he was gentle. Aoshi ignored the glare he received from the Tenken, it was strange, the Tenken continued to smile, but he was glaring at him. Aoshi thought it was strange, he'd never understand the Tenken and he didn't want to. The sooner he got out of Misao's life the better.

Aoshi carried Misao down stairs to the waiting carriage and placed her inside, followed by Kenshin and Soujiro. After she was inside, Aoshi took his seat next to her. Kenshin and Soujiro climbed in, Soujiro sitting across from Misao and Kenshin from Aoshi. Misao looked out the window at Dr. Hiroshi and his wife and waved.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done." Misao called to them. Dr. Hiroshi and his wife smiled and waved in return.

"Your quite welcome my dear, take care now." Dr. Hiroshi replied and with that the carriage was off, heading for Kyoto. Misao had to admit the ride was really bumpy and uncomfortable. The bumps jarred her injury, but it was healed enough that it wouldn't reopen or bleed, it just hurt like hell. She was going to have to deal with this for two days... it was going to be a long two days.

As the carriage made its way down the bumpy road, Misao became lost in her own thoughts. She was going home. She was looking forward to seeing everyone, she missed them so much. There had been a time not so long ago, that she had thought she'd ever see any of them again, she thought she was going to die. If it hadn't been for Soujiro she would be dead right now. She looked at him, to see that he was looking at her with a smile on his face, one of his true smiles. She smiled in return. _'I'm going home.'_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 23 is FINISHED! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! Your reviews encourage me to continue writing!! I'm currently working on Chapter 24, I have to do some brainstorming. It will be posted as soon as possible! Look for it! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm glad you like my story!! See you all next chapter!!


	24. In Each Other's Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 24: In Each Other's Arms

It had been four days since Kenshin had left the Aoiya for Toyonaka; he was supposed to be returning with Misao and Aoshi today, along with someone else… their former enemy, Tenken no Soujiro. Omasu and Okon were running around the restaurant, waiting on customers with the help of Kaoru and Yahiko. Shiro and Kuro were in the kitchen cooking, while Sanosuke wasn't doing anything, the typical freeloader he was. Okina sat outside the Aoiya, waiting for the carriage to arrive.

Okina held a cup of tea in his hands, trying to keep warm. He lifted the porcelain cup to his lips and took a sip before looking down the road again, for the hundredth time that day. Okina had told everyone to close the Aoiya at four o'clock, because Misao would be returning today. It was almost four and the last customers' of the day were finishing up their meals.

When the last customer left, they put up the closed sign and soon joined Okina in the wait for Misao's return. "Okina! Look!" Omasu said as she pointed her finger down the street. Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing. In the distance they could see a carriage making its way toward the Aoiya.

As the carriage grew closer they all stood, finally Misao was home. The carriage came to a stop in front of the Aoiya and the door opened. Out stepped Aoshi, holding Misao in his arms. Everyone had tears in their eyes when they saw her, they were relieved and happy that she was finally home and she was safe.

"Welcome home Misao!" they all said in unison. After Aoshi stepped out of the carriage he was followed by Kenshin and then someone else. Sanosuke was the only other person there who had ever seen the Tenken besides Kenshin, Misao and Aoshi, but they all knew who he was. Sano crossed his arms, having a guarded look etched upon his face.

"Hey everyone!" Misao replied to the others. She was so happy to be home, but something was weighing on her mind… the kids. She had vowed that she would bring down the Shinamagi Yakuza and she still intended to do just that. But now she realized that she couldn't do it on her own, she needed the help of her friends and… she needed Soujiro.

Aoshi carried Misao inside and headed to her room. Everyone was going to follow, but Okina told them to leave her alone, she needed to rest. Okina then walked up to Soujiro with a smile on his face. "Welcome Tenken no Soujiro, we owe you many thanks for saving Misao's life." Okina said.

Soujiro smiled in return, well he always smiles but this time it was slightly wider than normal. "I'm just Soujiro Seta now; I am no longer the Tenken." He replied. Okina smiled wider.

"Yes that's right, please come in, Omasu could you please show Mr. Seta to his room, you can stay here as long as you like." Omasu smiled at Soujiro.

"Please follow me." She said as she led him inside and up the stairs. She stopped in front of a room on the right. "This is a spare room and is just across the hall from Misao." Omasu said as she opened the door and lead him inside. "This is your room now."

"Thank you Miss… Omasu was it?" he asked. Omasu smiled.

"Yes, now please relax. Dinner should be ready shortly. Someone will be up to get you when it's ready." She said before she left the room. Soujiro didn't know what to think, he'd never met such kind forgiving people before, were their more people in Japan like them?

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Aoshi set Misao down on her futon and pulled the blankets over her before kneeling down to sit beside her. "Misao." He said. She looked up at him.

"Yes Lord Aoshi?" she asked. She didn't know what to think of this. Lord Aoshi was talking to her. Whenever she was around him, well lets just say it was usually a one sided conversation.

"Misao I…" Aoshi cut himself off. Now Misao was really confused. Lord Aoshi was…stuttering? The usually confident, cool and collected Aoshi Shinomori was stuttering? Well that's a first. Aoshi wanted to smack himself, why was this so hard? He knew he wanted to tell her, more so now that he had seen that there was some kind of special connection between Misao and the Tenken.

"Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked, getting kind of worried, he'd been quiet for a few minutes now. Aoshi looked down at Misao before he stood and headed for the door.

"Get some rest Misao." He said before he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Misao just stared at her closed bedroom door. Now what was that all about? She'd never seen Lord Aoshi act that way before. Misao was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." she said. Misao's door slid open to reveal Soujiro, "Hey Sou!"

"Hey Misao." He replied as he walked into her room and closed the door behind him before walking over and sitting next to Misao's futon. Misao felt her heart skip a beat and a fluttering in her stomach as her heart beat sped up.

"So how do you like the Aoiya?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"It's nice here, everyone here is nice." He replied, he was quiet for a minute, he had to admit he felt weird, he tried killing these people only eight months ago, well not directly, but he had been the right hand man of the man who had tried taking over Japan. The Aoiya had been destroyed because of the members of his group, the Juppongatana. "You're lucky." He said finally. Misao looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Lucky?" she asked. Soujiro gave her a sad smile.

"You have a caring family… that loves you." He clarified. He'd never truly had a family. You really couldn't count Mr. Shishio and Ms. Yumi as a family. Misao gave him a small sad smile of her own, remembering what he had told her of his childhood. She sat up then reached out and pulled him into a hug; he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"You don't have to wander anymore Sou; this is your home now." She said and she meant it. She would be his family and so would the rest of the Oniwaban Group, well except maybe Lord Aoshi, she could tell Lord Aoshi didn't like Soujiro, but so far the others seemed to like him. She didn't want him to wander anymore.

Soujiro's eyes widened in shock, he had a home. "Home." He said to himself.

"Sou?" she asked. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" he asked. She looked away for a moment, then back at him.

"I need your help." She said. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"With what?" he asked. Misao looked away again. Would he do it? Would he help her, she had no doubt that he would, but it took a lot for her to ask anyone for help with anything.

"I need to bring down the Shinamagi Yakuza and I can't do it the way I am now." She said. "As soon as I'm better… I need… I need you to train me." She finished looking into his eyes, pleadingly.

"Misao, I've never trained…" he started but she cut him off.

"Please." She begged, okay this was killing her, she was begging. Soujiro looked into her sea green orbs and knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes Misao, I will train you, but you're not going to fight them on your own. When you go I'm coming with you." He said. Misao smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Sou! You're the greatest!" Misao said, this got a real smile out of Soujiro. Soujiro pulled back and looked into Misao's eyes, sea green clashed with cobalt blue. He was drowning in her eyes and his face began to move closer to hers. He brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, then he felt her kiss him back as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him to her. His arms tightened around her waist, while still being gentle and he deepened the kiss. Then there was a knock on Misao's door and they quickly pulled apart.

"Dinners ready you two." They heard Omasu call from the other side of the door. Misao could hear the amusement in Omasu's voice.

"Okay be right there." Misao called. She was disappointed by Omasu's extremely bad timing; she had been enjoying that kiss. It felt so right, yet she knew she was supposed to love Lord Aoshi, she should feel like she was betraying him…but…she didn't. With Soujiro it felt so right, she couldn't explain it, which made her even more confused. What she felt for Soujiro was different than what she felt for Lord Aoshi, well not entirely different, but still different.

"Ready?" Soujiro asked, pulling Misao from her thoughts. He had also been disappointed by Miss Omasu's bad timing. He'd never been this close to a woman before, so everything he'd done up to this point had be solely based on instinct. Misao was the first person to ever hug him, the first woman he's ever kissed…touched.

"Yup." She replied as Soujiro stood, then bent down to pick her up bridal style. Misao hated feeling this weak, that she couldn't even walk without getting dizzy, but she didn't mind having Soujiro carry her, which was the only perk about this situation. Soujiro carried her down the stairs as she directed him to the dining room.

Soujiro set Misao down at the table before taking a seat next to her. Everyone was happy again, because Misao was home and she was safe. Misao looked around the table; everyone was present, except…

"Where's Lord Aoshi?" She asked. Okina looked at Misao.

"He's gone to the temple to meditate." Okina replied. Misao sighed.

"At this time of night?" she asked. Okina took a sip of his tea before he replied.

"Yes, he hasn't been since he left to find you. He said he needs some time alone to think." Misao just rolled her eyes, Lord Aoshi and his meditating; it was annoying in her opinion. How could he stand to just sit there and do nothing all day anyway? She'd tried it once, when she had gone to the temple to give Lord Aoshi his tea.

It had been a ritual since he had returned to them, everyday around noon time she'd take him his tea, except when the Aoiya was busy, like the day she had left. She had sat next to him and tried to stay still and quiet, to meditate with him. Let's just say it lasted all of five minutes. She just couldn't sit still that long, but she can at least say she tried.

Everyone ate and laughed merrily, everything was the way it was supposed to be, just like old times, except they had a new addition to the family. Okina had told Soujiro he could stay as long as he liked; but secretly he hoped he'd stay forever. Okina observed Misao as he ate, she had always been a happy person, but he'd never seen her this happy before and he knew it had something to do with the young man sitting next to her.

Misao chatted away as if nothing had happened; it was like she'd never left. But in the back of her mind she was thinking about the Shinamagi Yakuza and training with Soujiro, but that wasn't the only thing weighing on her mind, she was trying to figure out her emotions as well, her love for Lord Aoshi and her love for Soujiro. She pushed it all aside for now. It wasn't like she could do anything about the Shinamagi Yakuza until she was healed and Soujiro trained her anyway. As for her emotions, she'd deal with them later, right now was a time to be happy, because she was home.

Misao reached for the last piece of chicken when her chopsticks collided with someone else's. She looked up with a vein popping out on her forehead. Her chopsticks had clashed with a certain freeloaders. Yes everything was the same again, because there was about to be a chopstick fight.

"HEY ROOSTER HEAD THAT'S MINE!" she yelled at him. Soujiro looked back and forth between Misao and Sanosuke, he didn't know what to think about this, but he was amused by what he was watching.

"NO WAY WEASEL GIRL, MY CHOPSTICK TOUCHED IT FIRST!" Sano yelled back with a vein pooping out on his forehead. Misao turned red as another vein popped up on her forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ROOSTER HEAD!" she yelled at him. Kenshin was sitting next to Sano and tried to pacify the two.

"Now now you two can't you settle this… ORO!" Kenshin was cut off when Sano smacked him over the head with his left fist, keeping his right hand with the chopsticks on the piece of chicken. Kenshin was now swirly eyed as he fell over, still muttering oro over and over again. Soujiro looked at Kenshin in shock, this man actually defeated him? Seeing Kenshin like this he now wondered how that was possible.

"STAY OUT OF THIS KENSHIN." Sano said, Kaoru glared at Sano before going to Kenshin's aid.

"Kenshin are you okay?" she asked with concern, but all she got was another oro out of him. Sano ignored Kaoru's glare, still looking at Misao.

"THAT'S MINE WEASEL GIRL! WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?" he yelled. Misao narrowed her eyes; she hated being called "weasel girl."

"YOU'RE ON!" she yelled back. Then they went to fight over the piece of chicken, but it was gone. Their eyes widened. "HEY WHERE'D IT GO?"

They looked around the table, just in time to see Yahiko pop it in his mouth and swallow it whole. "YOU BRAT!" Sano and Misao yelled at the same time. Yahiko had a smirk on his face, but soon that smirk disappeared when Sano bonked him over the head.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star." Yahiko mumbled as he became swirly eyed before he fell over unconscious. Dinner went pretty well after that, Kenshin came out of his stupor, but Yahiko was still passed out cold. Everyone resumed their chatting and laughing, ignoring the unconscious Yahiko on the floor.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Everyone began to head off to bed; they had all stayed up most of the night talking and they were all exhausted. Everyone said goodnight to each other before heading to their rooms. Kenshin ended up having to carry Yahiko to bed since he was still out cold. Soujiro picked Misao up and carried her to her room. He entered her room and closed the door behind him before setting her down on her futon. Soujiro looked into Misao's eyes, he could get lost in her sea green orbs. His began to close the distance between them.

Misao saw Soujiro's face coming closer to hers and her pulse sped up when she felt his lips press against hers in a gentle kiss. It felt so right. Misao's hands came up and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Finally they had to break the kiss, needing air.

"Stay." Misao said as she tried to catch her breath. Soujiro looked into Misao's eyes.

"Are you sure Misao?" he asked. Her only response was pulling him to her and kissing him passionately. She pulled him down so he was on top of her, but he made sure he positioned himself so he wouldn't put any of his weight on her stomach. Soujiro's tongue probed the entrance to her mouth, asking permission to enter. Misao shyly complied and parted her lips and granted him access and then their tongues began to fight for dominance.

A/N: WARNING LEMON! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS OR ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU!

Misao ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, this got a moan out of Soujiro in return. Soujiro broke the kiss and began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Misao turned her head to the side, granting him better access. His kisses were sending shivers up and down her spine and she felt heat pooling in her nether regions along with a hunger, one she didn't understand. All she knew was that she wanted more.

Soujiro could feel himself growing hard, he wanted her so bad, he didn't quiet understand what he was supposed to do because he'd never done this before, he was going on pure instinct, though Mr. Shishio had told him something's about sex and pleasuring a woman, but at the time he really hadn't cared. He heard her moan and knew he was doing something right because of the reaction he was getting from her; he wanted to pleasure her in every way possible.

He moved his kisses lower, coming to her collar bone. He gently bit the skin there before soothing it with his tongue. Soujiro placed one of his hands on her thigh, while the other supported his weight. He slid his hand up her thigh to the side of her stomach when his hand came into contact with the tie of her gi. He pulled the knot, the tie coming undone and he pushed the fabric aside, revealing her naked upper body to him, except for the bandages on her stomach. Misao blushed, she'd never let anyone one see her this way before, let alone let them touch her, but this felt… right.

"You're beautiful." He said as he gazed down at her. She smiled before sliding her hands down his neck then to his chest to his stomach. Her hands came in contact with the tie of his gi and she pulled on the knot.

"I want to see you." She said as the tie came undone, then she slid her hands up his stomach to his chest, then his shoulders before pushing the fabric off his shoulders and down his arms. His pulled his hands through the sleeves before throwing his gi to the side, Misao smiled. "You're beautiful too."

To look at Soujiro, you'd think he was skinny and frail, but hidden under his clothes were solid muscles. Misao noticed some faded scars, but they were all really old scars, there was only one new scar across his chest and Misao knew where it had come from… Himura's ultimate attack the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Other than that there were no battle scars on his body, which meant only one thing, no one had ever been able to get close enough to touch him, except Himura.

Misao traced her finger over the scar made by Himura. "You got this from Himura?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Soujiro brought his hand up and gently grabbed her hand.

"Yes." He replied before placing her hand above her head and pinning it there with his. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He moved the hand he had pinned hers with down her arm to her left breast, cupping it in his hand and rubbing small circles over the tiny bud. Misao arched her back and moaned into his mouth. This caused Soujiro to grow harder.

He broke the kiss, bringing his head to her breast and taking it into his mouth, sucking gently, this cause Misao to arch her back more and moan again. What was he doing to her? It felt so good and she knew that this was just the beginning; she felt a wetness between her legs. She wanted more. Soujiro used his left hand to support his weight and brought his right hand down, to give attention to her other breast.

Soujiro then began to kiss his way down her stomach, avoiding her injury as he went. Soujiro came to her ninja shorts and sat up. He brought his hands to that waist band and began to pull her shorts down over her thighs. Misao lifted her butt off the futon, making it easier for him to slide her shorts off. Soujiro pulled them completely off and discarded them. He gazed down at the beautiful woman before him. Misao felt her face heat up, she was completely naked.

"Beautiful." Was the only thing Soujiro could say, she looked like a goddess. He bent down, trailing kisses up her thigh. She felt him spread her legs, wondering what he was doing, but before she could looked she threw her head back.

"Oh…my…" she gasped. She felt his tongue slid over her most sensitive area, then… "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue slip inside her. It felt so good. She never knew this kind of pleasure existed, she never wanted it to stop and… she wanted more. She tried to move her hips but found she couldn't, Soujiro had his hands on her hips, holding her in place. She moaned again as he continued pleasuring her.

She could feel a tightening in her stomach and she closed her eyes as she began to moan even more. Then she saw a burst of white behind her eyelids as pleasure burst through her whole body. "Oh…Sou… yes… …" she moaned, as she began to recover from the after affects of her first orgasm. Hearing her moan his name caused him to grow even harder.

Soujiro lifted his head and looked up at Misao. Misao looked down at Soujiro and watched as he licked her juices from his lips, this turned her on even more, though she didn't understand why. Soujiro moved himself up, so he was on top of her again. Then he kissed her. She could taste her juices on his lips… so this is what she tasted like. Misao felt something hard press against her thigh, the evidence of Soujiro's arousal.

Misao reached up and slid her hands down his stomach, then further. She ran her hand over the bulge, causing Soujiro to moan into her mouth. She slid her hand up and down the bulge, enjoying the moans she was getting from him. Then she reached her hand up to the tie of his hakama and pulled. She then slid them down and Soujiro broke the kiss as he kicked them off and to the side.

Misao reached between them and took him into her hand, he was huge! Then she began sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Soujiro moaned, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to control himself, he wanted more and so did she. Misao stopped and slide her hands back up his stomach to his chest, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Misao then wrapped her legs around Soujiro's waist and pulled him toward her, his tip brushing against her entrance, causing him to groan. Soujiro paused when he remembered that Mr. Shishio had said that it hurts women the first time, he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's okay." She breathed, looking into his eyes. Cobalt blue clashed with sea green.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It will hurt the first time." He said. Misao smiled.

"It's okay, I trust you." She replied as she pulled him closer with her legs, pushing him into her a little causing him to moan. Soujiro brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately as he slowly began to slide into her. She was so warm and soft and tight. It was taking all his self control to keep himself from slamming into her, but he didn't want to hurt her and that's what kept him in control.

Soujiro stopped as he came into contact with her maiden barrier, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, then in one swift motion he broke her barrier. Misao felt tears come to her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Soujiro's eyes widened.

"Misao are you alright?" he asked, keeping perfectly still. Misao looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." She breathed out. Soon the pain began to fade as the hunger she had felt earlier returned. She wiggled her hips then rose up to meet his. Soujiro then began to pull out of her before he slid back in. This caused them both to moan. It was awkward at first, but soon the found a rhythm. Soujiro pumped into her keeping the pace slow, because of the fact Misao was still healing and he didn't want to hurt her.

Misao pulled Soujiro down to her and kissed him passionately as he continued to pump into her, moaning into each other's mouths. Misao felt the same tightening in her stomach that she had felt earlier and wanted more. "Harder…" she moaned out.

Soujiro complied and picked up the pace a bit, as he pumped into her she rose her hips up to meet his. Soujiro could feel himself coming closer to going over the edge as he continued to pump into her. She felt so good, so soft and warm and tight. They were breathing heavy and moaning; Misao could feel the tightening in her stomach becoming stronger then light exploded behind her eyes. Soujiro could feel Misao's walls tightening around him and he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately as her walls began to quiver around him as she came, moaning into his mouth. This sent him over the edge as light exploded behind his eyes as he came, he moaned into her mouth as he poured himself into her.

Soujiro rolled to the side, lying on his back as he pulled Misao against his side. They were both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Soujiro had his hand wrapped protectively around Misao's waist. He reached down and pulled the blankets over both of them. He turned his head and looked down at Misao in his arms. Cobalt blue clashed with sea green. Misao smiled and he smiled in return.

"I love you Misao." Soujiro said as he turned to his side so he could kiss her and pulled her against his body. His lips met hers in a gentle passionate kiss. Then he broke the kiss. Misao wrapped her arm around his waist, just as he had hers.

"I love you too Sou." She said with a smile before kissing him again. Then she rested her head on his shoulder as she soon fell asleep and Soujiro soon followed and they slept all night in each other's arms.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: WOW that was a long chapter! And yay it's finally finished! PLEASE REVIEW! I know the lemon wasn't that great, it was my first attempt at writing a lemon, please let me know what you think, but be gentle! And don't worry Soujiro x Misao x Aoshi fans, there is still a love triangle! Chapter 25 will be up a soon as possible. I have to do some brainstorming. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know, I'd love to hear your ideas! Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed my story so far! It means a lot to me and it's what keeps this story going! See you all next chapter!!


	25. Not without a Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 25: Not without a Fight

Aoshi slid the front door of the Aoiya open before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He made sure the doors were locked before heading for the stairs. He had stayed at the temple most of the night, well actually it was morning but the sun had yet to rise in the sky.

While he had been at the temple he'd done more thinking than meditating. Wondering why it was so hard to tell Misao his feelings, why he had stuttered. That wasn't like him, he never stuttered. He reached the top of the stairs and stopped before he turned and headed in the direction of Misao's room. He just wanted to check on her, even though her wound no longer posed a threat to her life, he still wanted to check.

Aoshi stopped in front of Misao's door before he slid it open and what he saw made his eyes widen. Misao was not alone, there on the futon with her was the Tenken, holding _his_ Misao in his arms. He noticed the clothes scattered around the futon and Aoshi felt rage fill his body as he gazed at them. _'That bastard raped her!'_ Aoshi rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the Tenken, pulling him from the futon and away from Misao. Aoshi saw the Tenken's eyes snap open as he slammed him into the wall with a thud, before gripping his hands tightly around his throat.

"You bastard what have you done to Misao!" Aoshi said in his usual icy monotone, but his eyes were filled with rage. Soujiro couldn't respond because Aoshi had such a tight grip on his throat. They both heard a gasp.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro was in a deep sleep, he'd never slept this peacefully before. That's why he never sensed someone approaching Misao's room. In his sleep he held Misao protectively against his body. He never heard Misao's door slide open or someone approaching the futon, until someone grabbed a hold of him and pulled him from the futon. His eyes snapped open as he was slammed against the wall. Someone's hands gripped tightly around his throat and his cobalt blue eyes met with icy blue ones, filled with a burning rage.

"You bastard what have you done to Misao!" he heard Mr. Shinomori say in his usual icy monotone. Soujiro tried to respond, but the grip Mr. Shinomori had on his throat made it impossible. Soujiro was getting rusty if he had allowed Mr. Shinomori to sneak up on him like he had and it may have just cost him his life.

"Lord Aoshi no!" he heard Misao cry, this caused Mr. Shinomori to look away from Soujiro to look at Misao. Soujiro used this opportunity to get free of Mr. Shinomori's grasp. He brought his legs up, planting them against Mr. Shinomori's stomach and then like a spring, he pushed with the powerful legs used for the Shikuchi and Mr. Shinomori was flung backwards.

Aoshi was caught by surprise when the Tenken had used his powerful legs to propel him backwards, but he was quick and used his cat like reflexes to stop himself from slamming into the opposite wall. He glared at the Tenken and got into his fighting stance, preparing to lunge at him, when someone stood in his path.

"Misao move." Aoshi said in an ice cold voice, his gaze never leaving the Tenken. The Tenken was breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath that had been robbed from him when Aoshi had had his hands in a vice grip around his throat. Misao had tears in her eyes as she stood her ground.

"No Lord Aoshi, stop this." She cried, holding up a hand while the other clutched a blanket to her naked form.

"Misao he raped you, why are you defending him?" Aoshi asked. Why was she defending him? Why was she trying to stop him from giving the Tenken exactly what he deserved? Misao's eyes widened as tears began streaming down her face.

"Lord Aoshi stop, he didn't rape me, stop this now!" Misao cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she never took her eyes of Aoshi. She saw his eyes widen in shock as his attention snapped to her, leaving the Tenken.

"What are you saying?" he asked, his voice never changing, never betraying the shock and confusion he felt.

"It was consensual, stop… I wanted it to happen… please don't do this. I will not stand by and watch the two men I love the most in this world fight. Please stop." Misao pleaded. Aoshi couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She had allowed this? She loved him… wait she loved both of them?

"You allowed him to touch you? Misao you're not even married!" Aoshi said, "How could you? Misao how could you dishonor yourself this way, I'm disappointed in you." Aoshi said as he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming her door shut behind him. He couldn't bear the pain any longer, his Misao… no not his Misao… she belonged to the Tenken now. She had allowed him to claim her. He'd been too late, because he was a coward and hadn't told Misao his feelings. This wasn't her fault, it was his. Okina had been right; all this time he'd told him, Misao can't wait forever, she'd move on eventually.

He'd always brushed Misao's advances aside, because he'd been worried of tainting her with his blood stained hands, he'd been a fool. Aoshi stopped in front of the door to his room and slid the door open roughly before stepping inside and roughly closing it behind him. _'But…_' Then Misao's words came back to him. _'I will not stand by and watch the two men I love the most in this world fight.'_ She had said the two men she loved most in this world. Was there still hope? There had to be, there was no way he was going to give Misao up without a fight… he couldn't let the Tenken have her, she was his…

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 25 is FINISHED!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! You reviews encourage me to continue writing this story! Chapter 26 will be up as soon as possible, I have to do some brainstorming first. I know where I'm heading with this story, it's just putting it into words that is the issue.

On another note, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas on how Aoshi is going to try and get Misao, please email me and let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas. Because I haven't figured out what I'm going to have him do yet, other than that I know where the story is going. So please let me know your ideas or suggestions! It would be greatly appreciated! Go to my profile and send me an email, you're most likely to reach me at email 1. In the subject box "Finding You Ideas" and leave a pen name or your first name, which ever you prefer. That way if I use your idea I can give you credit for your help.

Also I am writing another fic at the same time I am writing this one. It is a Gundam Wing A/C fic titled "He Holds the Key to My Heart" it's an alternate pairing between Relena and ?. You'll have to read it to find out who I paired her with. So if you're a fan of Gundam Wing A/C check it out and let me know what you think.

See you all next chapter!!


	26. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 26: Training

"Again." Soujiro said as he took a few steps back from Misao. Misao sheathed the reverse blade sword and walked away from Soujiro a few feet before turning to face him again. Soujiro had gone out of his way to find her a reverse blade sword for her to train with and everyday for the past week they went into the forest behind the Aoiya to train.

It had been two weeks since Misao had arrived home. The first week she spent healing, but soon she was well enough to begin training. Soujiro started out easy on her because he didn't want her to overexert herself, but as the days progressed he increased the intensity of the training.

Misao's wound was healed, but she had yet to be freed from the aches and pains, but she didn't let that stop her. She stepped forward with her right foot, bending her knees slightly. Her left hand held the sheath of her sword firmly while her right hand hovered just above the hilt of her sword. She was now in the stance for Battoujutsu.

Soujiro sheathed his sword and got into the stance for Battoujutsu. Then in the blink of an eye they propelled themselves forward as they simultaneously grabbed the hilt of their swords, drawing their swords with god-like speed. The sound of metal connecting with metal rang out through the still winter air.

Misao jumped back away from Soujiro, sword at the ready. Soujiro had to admit he was impressed that she had learned the basics of Battoujutsu so fast. He had only started training her a week ago, Misao had great potential.

Then he lunged at her again and with a sweeping motion aimed at her side. Misao jumped up so the sword passed under her feet, just barely missing her. Misao had to admit she was glad he was holding back, well he had to where she was just a beginner. Soujiro had excellent control over his movements, if she wasn't quick enough to block or dodge his attack he stopped just before it would connect. But that didn't mean he didn't keep her on her toes, he made sure he only held back enough so he didn't end up hurting her, he had to give her a challenge or she'd never improve.

Misao landed back on her feet just as Soujiro swung his sword back, aiming for her head, she saw it coming and ducked down while at the same time she spun around with her sword aiming for his side. Soujiro leapt back, Misao's sword just barley missing him. He looked at her and smiled one of his true smiles.

"You're improving quickly. Let's take a break." He said as he sheathed his sword and walked over to a rock sticking up out of the snow and sat on it. Misao followed and took a seat next to him. Misao grabbed her bag and pulled out some rice balls wrapped in cloth that she had packed. She handed Soujiro one before she grabbed hers and took a bite.

"You really think so?" she asked with a mouth full of rice. Soujiro looked at her and a piece of rice was stuck to the corner of her mouth, this caused him to smile as he reached out his hand and brushed the piece of rice off with his thumb. This caused Misao to blush.

"Yeah, I have to say I'm impressed with how quickly you're learning. You've got the basic of Battoujutsu down and doing that in one week is impressive. You have great potential as a swordsman… woman." He corrected himself. Misao blushed even more, he was impressed and he thought she had potential.

"I just have a great teacher that's all." She said, now it was Soujiro's turn to blush and this got a giggle out of Misao. "Aww you're so cute when you blush." Misao said before leaning over to give Soujiro a quick kiss. This only caused him to turn an even deeper shade of red, a red rivaling Himura's hair. He popped the rest of the rice ball into his mouth before he stood.

"Let's continue." He said walking out a ways away from Misao. Misao popped the rest of her rice ball in her mouth before she stood and followed him. The sound of swords connecting rang out through the air as Misao resumed her training.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

"Found them." Shuri said as he lowered the hand telescope from his eye. He and his men were far enough away so they wouldn't be detected. He now had a smirk plastered on his face. "Ushi, go inform Lord Izo that we have found the Tenken and the bitch. Oh and don't forget to mention, it would appear that the bitch is the Tenken's woman."

"Yes Sir." Ushi replied as he disappeared into the forest. Shuri lifted the telescope back up to his eye as he continued to watch the Tenken and girl. _'So the Tenken is training her and she's his woman. This should be interesting.'_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 26 is Finished!! Sorry this chapter is so short, but for it to work into the rest of the story it has to be. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I mean it when I say your reviews encourage me to continue this story!! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means so much to me, I love you guys!! Chapter 27 will be up as soon as possible, I am currently writing it, so it should be up within the next few days. See you all next chapter!!

Oh and if anyone has any ideas about what Aoshi should do to try and get Misao, let me know, I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions. Just go to my profile page and send me an email. You will most likely reach me at email 1. Put in the subject box "Finding You Ideas" also leave a pen name or your first name (just your first name), which ever you prefer. That way if I decide to use your idea, I can give you credit for the idea and for helping me.


	27. It's Time to Make Things Interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 27: It's Time to Make Things Interesting

Izo Matsumoto hadn't heard anything from Shuri and his men for one month and four days. He was starting to lose confidence in them. He had told them to find the Tenken and the girl and then inform him of their location. He sat in the dojo of the Shinamagi Yakuza compound sipping tea as he watched the men train. He was slightly frustrated at how long it was taking Shuri to find the Tenken and girl. He wouldn't be as lenient if they failed him a second time.

Izo watched his men go through their sword swings. Raidon Takai was their instructor. He has Izo's second in command and the second strongest of the Shinamagi Assassins. Raidon was twenty-two years old, about a year younger than Izo. He was tall and had short spiky dark brown hair. His facial features were soft, but at the same time they were sharp with a set of piercing forest green eyes.

Raidon stood at the head of the class of lackeys he was training. Braking out orders, telling them where they were screwing up and to give him one hundred more swings. He was wearing a hunter green western-style shirt, which brought out his piercing forest green eyes, over the western style shirt he wore a black gi and had on black hakama pants.

Strapped to Raidon's back were two sheaths holding his kodachi's. Izo didn't see what Raidon saw in using kodachi's, they were a defensive weapon not an offensive one, but Raidon had found a way around that turning his kodachi's into a deadly offensive weapon as well as defensive. Raidon was a master of the Kaiten Kenbu and Izo though it was ironic. The Kyoto Oniwaban Group had become aware of their activities, which meant that it was possible they may end up having to fight the Oniwaban Group. What was ironic about this was the fact that the former Leader, Aoshi Shinomori was also a master of the Kaiten Kenbu and used two twin kodachi's.

Although Aoshi Shinomori used the same style, there was a great difference in their capabilities. Raidon had perfected his Kaiten Kenbu so it was faster and more precise. And that wasn't the only weapon at Raidon's disposal; he also used kunai's and poisoned darts. He was an excellent marksmen and he never missed his mark.

Izo was pulled from his thoughts when a big muscular man wearing a dark blue gi and gray hakama came running into dojo. He stopped in front of Izo and tried to catch his breath. He bowed, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Lord Izo, we have found the girl and the Tenken." He said as he continued to try to catch his breath.

"Excellent where are they Ushi?" Izo asked as he gazed at his lackey.

"They reside at a well known restaurant in Kyoto known as the Aoiya. Also Shuri wanted me to give you some other information that you may find interesting, Lord Izo." Ushi said. This peaked Izo's interest as he gazed upon his pathetic lackey.

"Go on." He said simply.

"It appears that the Tenken is training the girl and… she's his woman." Ushi finished. Izo took in the information as an evil smile graced his face. This was very interesting information indeed.

"Anything else?" Izo asked. Ushi looked at Izo before he continued.

"Well Lord Izo, it appears that the Oniwaban is on friendly terms with the legendary Battosai the manslayer. He has been seen at the Aoiya as well, with a few others. One of them can be recognized as Zanza the fighter for hire, I believe his real name is…"

"Sanosuke Sagara survivor of the Sekihôtai. Former fighter for hire known as Zanza in the underworld." Izo finished. He had been following the Battosai's movements since the Kurugasa incident. He knew everything he needed to know about the Battosai and his friends.

"Yes Lord Izo. He is also accompanied by a woman and boy; the boy looks to be about eleven years old." Ushi said. Izo nodded.

"Yes, the girls name is Kaoru Kamiya and the boy is Yahiko Myôjin, she is the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style and the boy is her apprentice. Also the Kamiya girl is the Battosai's woman. They managed to defeat two members of the Juppongantan during the bout with Shishio. The Kamiya girl defeated Kamatari and the boy defeated Hanya." Izo said. Ushi looked at Izo in awe and shock.

"You know a lot about the Battosai and his friends Lord Izo." Ushi said, he actually found it kind of creepy that Lord Izo knew so much, he wondered where he got his information.

"I have been following the Battosai's movements for quite some time now, since the Kurugasa incident in fact. I know all there is to know about the Battosai." Izo replied simply. Then he stood and Ushi took a step back.

"Ushi gather fifty men and meet me out front in one hour. I think it's time we paid a visit to our friends at the Aoiya." Izo said as he walked out of the dojo, with a smirk on his face. _'It's time to make things interesting.'_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay chapter 27 is COMPLETE!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! You reviews encourage me to continue this story, I'm serious!! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far!! It means the world to me! I love you guys!! Chapter 28 will be up soon! It is complete, I just have to do some editing before it post it! So look for it, it's coming soon!! Chapter 29 is also complete! I'm just doing some revising and editing on that one. See you all next chapter!!


	28. Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 28: Connections

Soujiro sat on the porch in the backyard of the Aoiya gazing up at the stars. He was lost in thought, wondering what connection he had to the Shinamagi Yakuza and Izo Matsumoto. He knew he knew that name from somewhere, but where? Soujiro was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a familiar ki approaching. He didn't turn when the door slid open.

Someone came and stood next to him before sitting down on the porch beside him. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" the person asked. Soujiro turned to face the man sitting next to him.

"Not at all Mr. Himura." Soujiro replied before looking back up at the stars. Kenshin looked at the young man sitting next to him. He had definitely changed from the emotionless assassin he had fought only eight months ago. It was amazing how much he had changed. His emotions were no longer suppressed and Kenshin could read every single one of them. Grief, hate, regret, pain, confusion… and love.

Kenshin smiled. He had a pretty good idea where the love was coming from. He had sensed it from Misao as well, he was happy for them. Kenshin could also sense something else in Soujiro's emotions, something was bothering Soujiro. "What's bothering you Soujiro?" he asked.

Soujiro looked at Kenshin, his smile almost none existent on his face, but it was still there. "I'm trying to make a connection." He said simply. Kenshin now had a confused expression on his face.

"A connection?" he asked.

"It's just… I know the name Izo Matsumoto from somewhere and I can't remember where." He clarified. Kenshin nodded his head.

"You're not the only one trying to make a connection, that you most certainly are not." Kenshin said. Soujiro looked at Kenshin.

"What do you mean Mr. Himura?" Soujiro asked. Kenshin had a frown of concentration on his face.

"I also know that name from somewhere, but I for the life of me can't remember where." Kenshin responded. Kenshin though for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. "You were with Shishio from the time you were eight, isn't that right?" he asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with the Shinamagi Yakuza and Izo Matsu…" he trailed off. "Wait Mr. Shishio had ties with the Shinamagi Yakuza."

"Ties? What kind of ties?" Kenshin asked, finally they were getting somewhere. At least Soujiro had made a connection; Kenshin still had no clue where he knew Izo Matsumoto from.

"Weapons mostly, Mr. Shishio had bought canons and gatlin guns from the Shinamagi Yakuza as well as rifles. Izo Matsumoto was present during most of the meetings and exchanges, like some kind of bodyguard. He also negotiated some of the deals." Soujiro said. Kenshin took in this new information.

"So that's where the connection to you is, but where is my connection." Kenshin said concentrating as hard as he could.

"What about during the Revolution?" Soujiro asked. Kenshin looked at Soujiro and shook his head.

"No Izo would have only been about thirteen years old at that time…" Kenshin drifted off as images began to flash through his mind…

_A man in his mid-thirties held a sword out in front of him; he was standing in front of his family, trying to protect them. "Izo, Akira, darling get behind me… Please spare my family… please… ugh."_ _he breathed out a sword connected with his mid section and cut him in half. Blood splattered onto the walls and the face and body of the attacker as well as the woman and two children only a few feet away._

_A woman stood in front of her children, holding her hands out trying to protect her son and daughter who where huddled on the floor holding each other, looking at the man attacking them with tears in their eyes. "Please spare my children." She pleaded, her tear filled eyes gazing into the amber colored ones of a red haired assassin with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek._

"_I don't kill women and children." said the red haired assassin as he flicked his sword, flinging the blood from his blade before returning it to its sheath. Then he turned on his heel and exited the house, disappearing into the night._

Kenshin held his head in his hands as he closed his eyes. Kenshin felt a hand on his shoulder and his head snapped up.

"Mr. Himura? Are you alright?" Soujiro asked, looking at him. Soujiro was concerned, Mr. Himura had spaced out and then a horrified expression had graced his face. Kenshin sighed.

"I remember…" he began. "Battosai the manslayer killed Izo's father right before his very eyes. His father's name was Kisho Matsumoto and he was a Shogunate Official. I was sent to assassinate him. His family wasn't supposed to be there…

"I did what I was sent to do; I killed him while his wife, his daughter and his son watched… I spared them… because I refused to kill women and children… even though you weren't supposed to leave any witnesses… I couldn't do it." Kenshin said, he felt a lump in his throat. No matter what he did, his past always seemed to come back and bite him in the ass.

The only reason he had become Battosai the manslayer was to protect the weak, to make it so people didn't have to live in fear, to bring about a new era where people were no longer suppressed because of religion or status. He had never wanted to kill, but he couldn't stand seeing all the pain and the sorrow right before his very eyes, he had to do something. So he had killed for the Meiji Government, to over throw the Tokugawa Shogunate. He had taken many lives during the Revolution and he would repent for his sins for the rest of his life, by not killing and saving as many people with his sword as he could.

It seemed Soujiro could not escape his past either, it was already coming back to bite him in the ass and the sad part was that, this was just the start. There would always be someone after him because of his past. Hell, Soujiro was still on the run from the police and Meiji Government because he had been the right hand man of Shishio Makoto. Kenshin would never rat him out though and neither would the others. Soujiro was a naturally good natured caring person; it was Shishio's misguidance and the horrors of his past that had led him astray. Though Kenshin had never asked what happened to Soujiro during his childhood before he met Shishio, all he knew was that Soujiro couldn't have had a happy childhood growing up, that much was certain.

"Ah, it seems neither of us can escape from our pasts." Soujiro said not knowing what else to say. Kenshin looked at Soujiro and they both shared the same sad expression in their eyes.

"No, but at least we now have a connection, that we do."

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao prepared her futon for the night and was getting ready to lie down when there was knock on her door. "Come in." she said as she pulled the covers back. She looked up when her door slid open and her breath caught in her throat. "Lord Aoshi."

"May I talk to you?" he asked in his usual cold monotone. Misao didn't know what to think. She hadn't seen or heard from Lord Aoshi for two weeks, not since he had nearly chocked Soujiro to death.

"Sure." She replied as she sat down on her futon before patting a spot next to her. Aoshi walked forward and sat down next to her. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Misao… I wanted to apologize… for everything. For what you overheard the night you left until now." He said, this was hard for him. He wasn't used to apologizing to people, but he had to do this.

"…" Misao was speechless, yes the over social weasel girl was speechless for once.

"Misao… I… the reason I reacted the way I did…" He began, damn it he was stuttering again, this was so unlike him and it was annoying him. He never acted this way. He always knew what to say and how to say it when he decided it was necessary to say something. Why was this any different?

"Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked, she remembered when he had stuttered last time and it worried her, because it was so unlike him. Aoshi sat there trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say._ 'Damn it Shinomori say it and get it over with all ready.'_

"Misao, I reacted the way I did because I couldn't stand seeing his arms around you, it's because I love you." There he had finally spit it out. Misao felt like her heart had stopped. She had waited so long to hear him say those words to her and now that he had… she felt…

"Lord Aoshi…I" she started. She loved them both and… they both loved her too. Oh god, what was she supposed to do now. She felt overwhelmed, like the walls were closing in around her. She needed fresh air. "Lord Aoshi… I can't deal with this right now… I'm sorry." She said as she stood and rushed out of her room and down the stairs. Heading for the backyard of the Aoiya, she needed air.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

"No, but at least we now have a connection, that we do." Kenshin said when suddenly a powerful ki filled the air, not one but two. Kenshin and Soujiro stood and turned their attention to the forest behind the Aoiya. Just then Misao rushed out onto the porch, Soujiro reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving the porch.

"SOU WHAT THE HELL…" she started to yell at him. She stopped short when she saw the serious expression on his face and the fact that his attention wasn't on her. "Sou?" she asked then she looked at Himura and saw the same expression on his face. "Himura?"

Himura drew his reverse blade sword as Soujiro pulled her behind him before he drew his sword as well. "Sou? Himura? What's going on you guys?" she asked. Soujiro was the one who replied to her question.

"We're under attack…"

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 28 is FINISHED!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (I'm giving you puppy dog eyes!) PLEASE!! Your reviews are what keep this story going!! Chapter 29 will be up soon! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means the world to me! I love you guys!

Also I would like to thank you Igarashi-Chan for your reviews, suggestions and support!! I really appreciate it!! Thank you so much!!

I would also like to thank you midnightblue123 for your continuous reviews, support and suggestions, it means the world to me!! Thank you so much!!

And I would also like to thank an anonymous reviewer, who calls themselves part 2 for all your reviews and support!! Thank you so much!!

Thank you so much to EVERYONE who has reviewed my story! Your the greatest!!

See you all next chapter!!


	29. We're Under Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 29: We're Under Attack!

Misao practically ran down the stairs as she headed for the back door of the Aoiya, she couldn't breathe, she needed air. Lord Aoshi had just told her the words she'd been waiting to hear for so long, but she felt… overwhelmed, confused and… she didn't know what else she felt. She loved Soujiro and Lord Aoshi and they both loved her in return. She didn't know what to do, what had been an easy decision before… wasn't so easy anymore, because Lord Aoshi loved her more than the little sister he never had… and she loved them both with all her heart. She couldn't deal with this… she didn't know how.

Misao rushed out the back doors onto the porch and was about to head out into the yard when she felt someone grab a hold of her arm. She spun to face the person who dared stop her escape… it was Soujiro.

"SOU WHAT THE HELL…" she started to yell at him but cut herself off when she saw the serious expression on his face and his narrowed eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. His attention was fixed on the forest behind the Aoiya. She looked at Himura who was standing next to Soujiro and saw the same narrowed eyes and serious expression on his face, his attention fixated on the forest. Something was wrong. "Sou?" she asked looking at him again before looking back at Himura. "Himura?"

She saw Himura draw his reverse blade sword and felt Soujiro pull her behind him before he released her arm and drew his reverse blade sword. "Sou? Himura? What's going on you guys?" she asked. Soujiro kept his gaze fixed on the forest as he responded to her question.

"We're under attack…" Misao's eyes widened. "Please go inside Misao." He said before he and Himura stepped off the porch and into the yard. Misao looked out in the direction of the forest to see men jumping down from the trees; they were dressed in black ninja outfits with masks covering their faces, only their eyes showing. There had to be at least fifty of them, all armed with katanas'. Misao turned and rushed inside.

Misao ran up the stairs two at a time and when she reached the top, turned left, heading to her room, she couldn't let Soujiro and Himura fight that many men on their own. She burst into her room to see Lord Aoshi still sitting on her futon. "Lord Aoshi!" Aoshi's attention snapped to Misao.

"What is it Misao, what's wrong?" he asked as he stood, he could hear the urgency in her voice. Misao rushed over to her chest and flung it open, pulling out her reverse blade sword. "We're under attack!" she said as she quickly strapped her sword to her hip before rushing out of her room.

Aoshi rushed out behind Misao, running into his own room, to grab his kodachi's. He'd been too busy thinking over Misao's reaction to his confession to even notice, but he did now. He could sense two very powerful ki's, as well as about fifty others, much weaker than the other two. He grabbed his kodachi's and exited his room, flying down the stairs and into the backyard. He had noticed the sword Misao had, but now was not the time for questions, those would come later.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao rushed into the kitchen where the others were preparing dinner. "Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro we're under attack!" Misao said as she rushed past them and out into the backyard. They saw Aoshi rush by right behind Misao. They dropped what they were doing and rushed to their rooms to grab their weapons.

Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko had heard Misao from the dining room. Sano stood and rushed into the backyard while Kaoru and Yahiko rushed upstairs to grab their wooden swords. Everyone grabbed their weapons and rushed into the backyard. They were met by a line of men dressed in black ninja outfits, masks covering their faces.

The line parted in the middle as two men stepped forward. The first was a tall man with deep piercing gray eyes that had flecks of silver in them. His long jet black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he was dressed in a dark gray gi and black hakama with a katana and wakizashi strapped to his hip. The other was about the same height as the first man. He had piercing forest green eyes and short dark brown spiky hair. He was wearing a hunter green western style shirt under a black gi with matching black hakama pants. Strapped to his back in two sheaths were two kodachi's.

"We met again Tenken." The first man said looking at Soujiro before he turned his attention to Kenshin. "Battosai."

"You must be Izo Matsumoto I presume." Kenshin replied before looking over at the man standing next to him. "And you are?"

The other man smirked as he looked at Kenshin. "I am Raidon Takai. Who would have thought that the legendary Battosai the manslayer would look as thin and frail as a woman." Raidon said with amusement in his voice. Kenshin ignored his words; it wasn't like it was the first time someone had said that to him. Memories of when he had met young Mr. Yutaro in Aizu flashed through his mind. Raidon then turned his attention to Soujiro. "The same goes for the Tenken. To look at the two of you, you'd never guess you were master swordsmen that were once the most feared assassins in all Japan."

Soujiro didn't let Raidon's words get to him. He remembered his second fight with Mr. Himura on Mt. Hei when Mr. Sagara had said something along those lines, well his exact words had been, _'So that's him, I was wondering what kind of guy he'd be, but I never imagined someone as wimpy looking as Kenshin.'_ If he wasn't facing a battle right now he would have laughed. Soujiro felt someone step up beside him and he spared a glance to the side. It was Misao and she had her reverse blade sword. He didn't want her out here, she wasn't safe… she wasn't weak, but… he didn't want her putting herself in danger.

"Misao…" he started to say, but she cut him off with a glare as she spoke.

"Sou, I'm not standing by while my friends fight, I am not weak. Besides I am the Leader of the Oniwaban Group and it is my duty as the Leader to defend my own head quarters." Soujiro glance back at the enemies before them. She had a point and he understood, but the part that loved her, the protective part of him, didn't want her out here.

"But Misao these guys aren't ordinary guys, it's dangerous…" he started to protest; once again she cut him off.

"Are you saying you gave me wimpy training?" Misao asked. If Aoshi didn't have the control he had his jaw would have dropped. _'The Tenken's…been training her?'_ The others were just as shocked as Aoshi was. They had been wondering where Soujiro and Misao went everyday, they had seen how close they had become, they had thought they were out doing what young lover's do…they had never expected that he was training her to use a sword.

They heard a sigh and focused their attention back on Izo and Raidon. "Are you two done with your lover's quarrel?" Izo asked, he didn't give them time to answer. "Attack!" Izo ordered his men. The men raised their katanas' as they rushed forward.

Five men went straight for Soujiro, lashing their swords out at him. They had smirks on their faces when their blows connected, but… their smirks quickly disappeared as the image of Soujiro faded. "What… an afterimage but that's…" they began to say in unison, but they were cut short as they fell to the ground unconscious. Soujiro had appeared behind them in the blink of an eye and hit them, none of them having time to react. Izo and Raidon stood to the side, observing the movements of the Tenken and Battosai, as well as the others.

Five more men charged at Kenshin. Kenshin stuck his sword into the ground before bringing his sword up towards them, causing debris of earth and rock to fly at his attackers' with sizable force. "Hiten Mitsurgi Style Dou Ryu Sen!" he cried as the debris of rock and earth connected with his opponents, knocking them back before they fell to the ground.

Misao got into the stance for Battoujutsu as three men charged towards her. Just as they were about to reach her she grabbed the hilt of her sword and stepped forward, drawing her sword with god-like speed. The three men were caught by surprise as her sword connected with their midsections simultaneously; they were flung backwards losing consciousness before they hit the ground. Aoshi could only stare at her in awe. _'The Tenken taught her Battoujutsu and she learned it in just this short period of time?'_

Aoshi was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the ki's of five men lunging toward him. As the first man reached him Aoshi pulled the kodachi in his left hand up, just as the man was bringing his katana down to strike him, blocking the blow. Then in one swift graceful motion he struck with his second kodachi, thrusting it through the chest of his opponent. He repeated this as the next man reached him, then the next and the next, until all five of his opponents lay on the ground dead, blood seeping out of the wounds in their chests, staining the ground.

Raidon watched as Aoshi effortlessly took down the five lackeys that had charged him. He smirked. "Onmyō Kōsa." He said, he had to admit Aoshi had made a good choice using the Onmyō Kōsa; it was good for taking down a few foes like that effortlessly.

"Raidon, remember the plan." Izo said, drawing his second in command from his thoughts and observations of Aoshi Shinomori. Raidon wanted to fight Aoshi Shinomori more than anything, because they were both masters of the Kaiten Kenbu. Izo had to admit it would be an interesting fight to watch, though he knew how it would end. He smirked; the former leader of the Oniwaban Group would die.

"Yes Lord Izo, I remember." Raidon said with a smirk. "I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity." Izo smirked at this; so far everything was going according to plan.

Kaoru and Yahiko stood side by side as four lackeys charged them. Kaoru side stepped the first swipe of her opponents' swords before lifting her wooden sword above her head and quickly bringing it down on one of the lackeys' heads, he fell to the ground unconscious. She ducked as her other opponent swung his sword at her head, intending to decapitate her, she saw it coming and quickly ducked before twisting around and slamming her wooden sword into the side of her opponent. She heard him groan as he fell to the ground, joining his unconscious comrade.

Yahiko jumped back as his first opponent swung his sword at his stomach, just barely missing him. The man lunged further, lifting his sword over his head, preparing to strike, Yahiko didn't give him the chance as he lashed out, driving the tip of his wooden sword into his opponents stomach. The lackey let go of his sword to clutch his stomach and then his sword fell on his head, the hilt hitting him square in the forehead, he dropped to the ground unconscious, not from Yahiko's blow the his stomach, but from his own sword falling on his head. "What a retard." Yahiko said as he looked at the unconscious man.

Yahiko quickly snapped his attention to his other opponent just as he lunged at him, swinging his sword to the side, trying to catch Yahiko in the stomach, Yahiko jumped up into the air as the blade passed under his feet. While in mid air Yahiko raised his wooden sword over his head, mimicking one of the moves he'd seen Kenshin use. Using all his weight he brought his wooden sword down on his opponents head. "Hiten Mitsurgi Style, or close to it anyway Ryu Tsui Sen!" He cried as his wooden sword connected with his opponents head with a thud as Yahiko drove him into the ground.

Five men charged at Sano, swords raised as they swung at him. Sano easily dodged and ducked under their swords as they swung at him. "Way too slow." Sano said as he thrust his fist forward, connecting with the jaw of the first lackey. Sano smirked when he heard a satisfying crack sound through the air. Well he wouldn't be eating properly for awhile.

Sano ducked as the second lackey swung his sword at Sano's head. Sano ducked and shot his fist out, connecting with the man's rib cage. Four loud cracks were heard as his fist connected and the man fell to the ground. "Sorry about that, but I think I broke four or five of your ribs just now." Sano said as he looked at the man crumpled up on the ground.

Sano turned around just as two of his other opponents swung their swords at him simultaneously. Sano dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and swinging his leg around, knocking both opponents off their feet, they hit their heads on the ground with a loud thud, rendering them unconscious. Sano jumped back onto his feet just as the last opponent lunged at him, his sword above his head as he swung down, preparing to cut Sano in half. Sano brought his hands up, catching the blade between his hands with ease. "Is that all you got? I didn't even break a sweat." Sano said as he pushed the sword backwards, the hilt of the sword catching the man in the throat. The man gasped as he coughed up blood before he fell to the ground unconscious. "These guys are pathetic. I don't know where you guys got your fighting skills, but you should take them back." Sano said as he gazed at the unconscious men around him. He was disappointed; he hadn't even broken a sweat, let alone got a workout.

The remaining lackeys spread themselves out between the fighters. Misao was about to swing her sword at the opponents when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She dropped her sword and brought her hand to her neck, feeling something sticking in her neck. She began to feel dizzy as she began to sway on her feet, losing her balance. Her eye sight was becoming blurry and she felt her self falling to the ground.

Kaoru struck her opponent in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, then she prepared to bring her sword up and hit him over the head, but then her wooden sword dropped from her hands as she brought her hand to the back of her neck when she felt a sharp pain. She felt something there and grabbed a hold of it. She began to feel dizzy and began to lose her balance as she began to sway on her feet. Her eye sight became blurry as she pulled the object from her neck and brought it to her face. "A poisoned needle…" she said as she began to fall to the ground at the same time as Misao, the last thing the both of them heard were the shouts of Soujiro, Aoshi and Kenshin as they began to fall to the ground, but neither of them hit…

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Soujiro swung his sword to the side, catching his opponent in the side, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. He looked up in the direction of Misao to see her sword fall from her hands as she brought her hand to the back of her neck and she began to sway on her feet as she started to fall to the ground. His eyes widened.

"MISAO!" he shouted as he started to run to her, just as he was about to reach her she disappeared, as if into thin air just before she was to hit the ground. The only thing left on the ground where she had been was her reverse blade sword.

Aoshi looked in the direction of Soujiro when he heard him shout Misao's name, just in time to see Misao disappear before she hit the ground. "MIASO!"

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Kenshin dropped his opponent in one move, having jumped into the air and bringing his sword down on the shoulder of his opponent. "Hiten Mitsurgi Style Ryu Tsui Sen!" he cried as he drove his opponent into the ground. He looked up to see Kaoru strike her opponent in the stomach, causing the man to double over in pain as she lifted her wooden sword above her head, but her stroke never fell as her sword dropped from her hands. Her hand flew to the back of her neck as she pulled something from there, bringing it to her face. She began to sway on her feet and began to fall to the ground.

"MISS KAORU!" Kenshin shouted as he began to run toward her, but before he could reach her, she disappeared; the only thing left was her wooden sword that she had dropped. His eyes widened, "MISS KAORU!"

"MISAO!" he heard Soujiro shout and then heard Aoshi shout Misao's name, he snapped his attention to where Soujiro was and then saw Misao falling to the ground, only to see her disappear just as Kaoru had. Kenshin felt someone charging at him from behind and turned just in time to stop the lackeys attack, bringing his sword up and blocking his sword. Kenshin knocked his sword to the side as he slammed his sword into the lackey's side, knocking him unconscious.

The last of the lackeys' fell to the ground and they all turned to face Izo and Raidon, their eyes widened, they were gone. The only thing left in the spot they had been was a sword sticking out of the ground, with a piece of paper tied to the hilt of the sword. Kenshin walked over to the sword and untied the piece of paper, then opened it. The others came up behind him, Soujiro and Aoshi standing on either side of him so they could read the letter as well. Kenshin began to read the letter out loud.

_Battosai and Tenken,_

_Come to the Shinamagi Yakuza compound, if you wish your women to live._

_Izo Matsumoto_

Soujiro sheathed his sword and began walking away from them, heading into the forest. He stopped when Aoshi called out to him. "Where are you going Tenken?"

Soujiro turned to face Aoshi, his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare; his ever present smile was now gone from his face. "I'm going to rescue Misao and Miss Kaoru."

Kenshin walked away from the group and stood next to Soujiro, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go Soujiro." Kenshin said as he began to walk into the forest, Soujiro following right behind him, but they stopped when they heard Sanosuke call out to them.

"You're not going alone." Sano said as he walked up to them and stood beside them. They both turned to look a Sano.

Aoshi walked up to them, holding something in his hand, he held it out to Kenshin and Kenshin took it. "A sedative." Aoshi said, in his calm monotone. Outwardly he appeared calm, but inside was a different story.

"They had this planned, that they most certainly did." Kenshin said as he looked at the needle in his hand.

"I'm coming with you Battosai." Aoshi said before sending a glare at Soujiro. "I will be the one to rescue Misao." Soujiro returned Aoshi's glare full force.

"Hey I'm coming too." Yahiko said as he jogged up to them and stopped in front of them. Sano crossed his arms and looked at Yahiko.

"Not this time Yahiko, this is beyond you." Sano said. Yahiko glared at Sano, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"WHAT MEAN BEYOND ME!" Yahiko shouted before looking at Kenshin. "Kenshin, I defeated a member of the Juppongantan during the fight with Shishio didn't I? I can help please let me come. I want to help, please." Yahiko pleaded. Kenshin walked over to Yahiko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Yahiko, you can come." Kenshin replied. Yahiko's face lit up with a huge smile. Kenshin looked up to see Okina and the other's approaching them.

"Himura we're coming too." Okina said. Kenshin noticed that Okina, Omasu, Okon, Shiro and Kuro all had on their ninja attire and weapons at hand. Kenshin nodded to Okina and the others before turning and heading into the forest, followed by his nine companions, to rescue Miss Kaoru and Miss Misao… and bring down the Shinamagi Yakuza…

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 29 is COMPLETE! YAY! Wow that was a long chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!I hope you all enjoyed it! This is my first time writing a big fighting scene, please let me know how I did. YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THIS STORY GOING!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and my loyal readers'! I love you guys!! Chapter 30 will be up soon!! See you all next chapter!!


	30. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 30: Painful Memories

Misao felt like her head was being split in two, she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't see much, the room was too dark. She tried to bring her hands to her throbbing head, but couldn't, they were bound behind her back. "Damn it." She gritted out through her clenched teeth. She let her eyes adjust to the dark room; after they adjusted she could make out some shapes in the room. She looked to her side to see a figure laying next to her, their hands were bound too… wait she recognized that ribbon in her ponytail.

"Miss Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed as she shifted herself closer to Kaoru. She used her shoulder to nudge her. "Wake up Miss Kaoru!" Misao heard a groan as she began to move.

"Misao?" she asked. "Is that you?" Kaoru tried to move her hands to her throbbing head, but found she couldn't because her hands were bound.

"Yes, it's me." Misao replied. "Help me untie the ropes." She said as she turned so she was back to back with Kaoru.

"Alright." Kaoru replied, turning so she was also back to back with Misao. She reached her hands back as far as she could go, feeling the tight ropes around Misao's wrists. She found the knot and began to pull on it, trying to untie it. It was easier said than done, considering she couldn't see what she was doing.

"They drugged us." Misao said while Kaoru was trying to untie the ropes binding her hands. "I can understand them taking me considering they caught me spying… but why you?"

"I'm not quite sure, but if they intended to kill us they would have done it already, they have an ulterior motive." Kaoru replied as she pulled on the rope, she felt it loosen, but it didn't come undone. She continued to pull on the rope.

"What other motive could they have?" Misao asked, she wiggled her hands trying to help Kaoru loosen the knot more.

"I think we're being used as bait." Kaoru replied as she pulled again, feeling the rope give a little more.

"Bait?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, you remember when that Izo and Raidon guy showed up. He said 'We meet again Tenken… Battosai.' There's a connection between the three of them, a past."

Misao's eyes widened she didn't even think of that. "Izo's using us to lure Sou and Himura into a trap, but what connection do Himura and Sou have to Izo?" They felt their blood freeze in their veins when they heard an evil chuckle come from the shadows and the silhouette of a tall man detached himself from the shadows.

"I'll tell you the connection." Said the man, it was a voice they recognized, it belonged to Izo Matsumoto. Kaoru stopped working on the ropes binding Misao's hands. They heard him chuckle. "A wise choice."

"YOU CREEP! LET US GO!" Misao bellowed, glaring at the dark figure of Izo. They saw a spark as Izo lit a candle on a desk a few feet away from them, illuminating the room.

"If you value your life then it would be wise to hold your tongue." Izo said with a smirk on his face. "The connection to the Tenken is simple. I used to negotiate deals for the Shinamagi Yakuza with Shishio Makoto." Misao's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. She felt Kaoru turn to her other side, so she could look at Izo as he spoke.

"Yes, mostly in weapons. The Tenken was always there by Shishio's side, like some loyal little pet. I knew the Tenken was the strongest of Shishio's men, his top assassin and strongest of the Juppongatana. I've always wished to fight the legendary Tenken no Soujiro of the underworld." Izo said with a smirk. Misao growled under her breath, glaring daggers at Izo.

"SOU ISN'T THE TENKEN ANYMORE! HE'S A WANDERER NOW!" Misao growled out at Izo. She saw a flash of red cross Izo's eyes as he stood and walked over to her before swiftly kicking her in the stomach. "Ugh!" Misao groaned through gritted teeth, she refused to cry out in pain, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it.

"Oh Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed, she looked at Izo and sent him a death glare… oh if only looks could kill. Izo just smirked down at Kaoru and Misao.

"Didn't I tell you if you valued your life, you'd mind your tongue." Izo said, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Izo returned to his spot by the desk as he leaned against it and crossed his arms. "The Tenken's a fool to have listened to the Battosai. Because they are wanders' that refuse to kill, they have become weak. Hence the reason why you two are here. You aren't just bait to draw them here; you are also bait to draw out the manslayers they used to be."

Misao and Kaoru glared at him. This wasn't the first time Kaoru had been taken for this reason. She knew Kenshin would never break his vow… but Soujiro, she wasn't so sure about. It had only been eight months since he had stopped being a manslayer, where as for Kenshin it's been almost eleven years. Kaoru had seen how close Soujiro and Misao had gotten; their interactions kind of reminded her of her relationship with Kenshin, but she envied them, because Misao and Soujiro were closer than her and Kenshin were.

From what Kenshin had told her about Soujiro, he had had no emotions when they fought… but they were still there, suppressed deep down inside him, suppressed until fighting Kenshin on Mt. Hei had brought them to the surface. Kenshin told her he wasn't sure about what had happened to Soujiro to cause him to suppress his emotions, but Kenshin's theory was that Soujiro must not have had a very happy life growing up. The emotions he has now are new to him, he doesn't know who to react and control them; will he have enough control over his emotions? Will he have enough control to keep his vow to never kill again? Kaoru was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Misao yell at Izo again.

"YOU BASTARD! THEY WILL NEVER BECOME THE MANSLAYERS THEY ONCE WERE!" Misao yelled. Izo stood again and walked over to Misao, once again slamming his foot into her stomach. Misao groaned but didn't cry out; tears came to her eyes as pain shot through her stomach. She would have a nasty bruise when this was over with… that is if they got out of this alive.

"I told you to mind your tongue!" Izo said before once again returning to his spot by the desk. Kaoru glared at him again.

"You've told us the connection you have to Soujiro, but you haven't told us the connection you have to Kenshin." Kaoru said. Kaoru noticed Izo's smirk disappear from his face, his eyes having a distant far off look in them, like he wasn't even there anymore.

Izo felt his smirk drop from his face at what the Battosai's women had said. His connection to the Battosai... images began to flash through his mind… no painful memories flashed through his mind as he remembered that horrible night…

_Izo sat down at the dinner table next to his father as his mother brought in a tray of food. His younger sister Akira sat across from him, making faces at him. He made a face back at her, causing her to giggle. After his mother set the tray of food down, she took her place beside her husband and began to serve them each a bowl of rice. _

"_You start training tomorrow Izo." His father said, looking at his thirteen year old son. Izo looked at his father with a smile._

"_Will I become as strong as you?" he asked, looking at his father with a hopeful expression on his face._

"_Yes my son, indeed you will if you stick to the training and do exactly as I say." His father replied._

"_I will!" Izo said with enthusiasm. Izo's smile dropped from his face when he saw his father stiffen. His father stood abruptly before heading to the sliding door that leads into the back yard. Izo's mother looked at her husband._

"_What is it Kisho honey? What's wrong?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice for her children's sakes. Kisho slid the door open a crack, peeking outside before quickly sliding it closed._

"_Aiko darling take the children and stay behind me." He said as he walked over to stand in front of them. Aiko saw the serious yet fearful expression on her husbands face. She stood and quickly grabbed her six year old daughter, pulling her into her arms and standing against the wall behind her husband._

"_Izo get over here." Aiko said holding out her hand while she held her daughter in the other against her hip. Izo looked at his father to see him drawing his sword, he knew exactly what was going on, an assassin for the Meiji Rebels was here to kill them… because his father was a Shogunate Official. _

"_Mom I can fight…" Izo began, but his mother cut him off._

"_No Izo get over here right now." Aiko said in a stern voice, but you could easily hear the fear there. Izo did as his mother told him, walking over to her. She grabbed a hold of him, pulling him behind her before setting his sister down next to him. "Izo protect your sister." His mother said as she stood in front of them. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. Izo grabbed a hold of his sister, hugging her tightly to him._

_Izo's attention snapped to the door as it was slid open to reveal a red haired man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, a sword in his hand. The man's eyes were narrowed into slits and his eyes were a strange amber color. Izo looked at his father, seeing him hold his sword out in front of him. "Izo, Akira, darling stay behind me…" he heard his father say. "Please spare my family…please… ugh!" his father breathed out._

_Blood splattered onto the walls and the face and body of their attacker before splattering onto Izo and his sister as well as their mother. Izo's eyes widened, how was that possible… father…he was skilled with a sword… but… this man… his attack was so fast I didn't even see it being carried out. Izo held his sister tighter against him as she began to cry. He looked up at the back of his mother as she stood in front of them, her arms held out… trying to protect them._

_Izo felt tears come to his eyes… if his father had fallen... Izo had no training… he couldn't do anything to protect his mother and sister. He held his sister tighter. 'I can't do anything.' Izo was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the fearful voice of his mother._

"_Please spare my children." Aiko pleaded with tears running down her face, blending with the blood of her husband. She saw the red haired assassin raise his sword and her eyes widened._

_Izo watched as the red haired assassin raised his sword before bringing it down in one swift motion, flinging the remaining blood of his father from the blade. "I don't kill women and children." He heard the man say as Izo watched him sheath his sword before turning around and disappearing out the door and into the night._

_Aiko turned around to look at her children before dropping to her knees. She reached her arms out and grabbed a hold of her children, hugging them tightly to her as she began to cry. The three of them clung to each other as they cried._

Izo was pulled from his thoughts or rather memories when he heard the Battosai's woman calling to him. "Hello are you going to tell us the connection to Kenshin or not?" Izo looked at her and saw her and the Tenken's woman's eyes widen.

Kaoru and Misao's eyes widened when Izo looked at them… they saw… pain.

"The Battosai killed my father right in front of my mother, my six year old sister and I. He didn't kill us… saying he didn't kill women and children. He brought me a pain worse than death by sparing us.

"I watched my mother wither away into nothing. She refused to eat and she refused to sleep. She became a skeleton of the woman she once was. She died a few weeks later. My sister and I ended up on the streets, starving and no roof over our heads… being beaten up by thugs on a daily basis…

"It was hard to raise my sister… after seeing our father killed at her tender age… she went insane; she had split personalities and became suicidal. I was able to stop her the first time… but the second time… she got a hold of a knife that someone had tossed away and slit her own throat before I could stop her.

"I was left alone, struggling to survive; I was on the brink of death… I hadn't eaten in over two weeks. Then I collapsed in the alley way… I welcomed death… I wanted it… to release me from this hell on earth. I lost consciousness…

"When I awoke, I found my self lying on a soft plush futon in a strange room. The man that saved me handed me a sword and left me to myself… That's when I made a vow to avenge my family… So I began to train myself, having no instructor I created my own sword style..." he chuckled a bit. "Much like the Tenken created his style the Tenbu no Sai Niyoru Ken. I created the Shitoyaka Kenbu Sen Amatsu Shibousha." (1) Izo finished, putting back up his cold calm façade. "That is the connection I have to the Battosai… he made my life a living hell."

Kaoru was saddened by Izo's story, he'd had a hard life… Misao felt the same way Kaoru did… they felt sorry for him because of what he had to go through. Izo walked over to Kaoru and grabbed her gi, pulling her up before throwing her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! YOU LET ME GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Kaoru yelled trying to wiggle out of Izo's grasp, but her efforts were fruitless, he was too strong.

"MISS KAORU! YOU KIDNAPPING SYCODIC CREEP LET HER GO!" Misao yelled as she wiggled on the floor, but she couldn't do anything because her hands and feet were bound.

"I am simply placing your friend in another room. I can't have you helping each other untie your ropes now can I. I need you to stick around until the Battosai and Tenken get here. You wouldn't want to miss the main event now would you." Izo said, his smirk returning to his face as he glanced at her over his shoulder before sliding the door open and stepping out.

"ARGH!" Misao cried in frustration. She watched as the door slid closed behind him and she heard bolts and locks being fastened on the other side. She could hear Kaoru's protests on the other side of the door and Izo's voice, he was talking to someone on the other side of the door and it wasn't Kaoru.

"Keep this door heavily guarded. No one goes in and no one comes out without my say so, got it." She heard the voice of Izo say.

"Yes Sir Lord Izo." She heard two men say simultaneously. Guards. Misao heard Kaoru's protests fading as Izo took her further and further away, to where Misao didn't know. Soon she could no longer hear Kaoru's loud protests and everything was silent.

Misao laid there for a few minutes before she began to pull her hands, trying to loosen the ropes. She could feel the rope biting into her skin as she pulled but she didn't let that stop her, she had to get out of here and just laying here wasn't going to get her anywhere. Misao continued pulling on her ropes when she felt something warm, sticky and wet sliding down her hands… it was blood… her blood. Her wrists were burning as they bled, Misao felt the knot on the rope loosen and redoubled her efforts for get her hands free.

"Come on just a bit more." Misao whispered to herself. She felt the rope give a little more and pulled, she felt the rope give as her hands came free from their bonds. Misao sat up and looked at her wrists. They were raw and covered in blood from the friction of the rope against her skin. She rubbed her right wrist and then her left before she reached down and began to untie the ropes binding her feet.

Once Misao had her feet untied she stood up and walked over to the door, placing her ear against it. She couldn't hear anything, but she knew those guards were still there. She needed a plan. Misao walked over to the desk and hopped up and sat on it. Her face was frowned in concentration. "I need a plan... to get out of this room and find Miss Kaoru… and escape…" She whispered to herself. She never noticed a small figure huddled in the corner of the room.

To be continued...

IMPORTANT NOTES:

1. Shitoyaka Kenbu Sen Amatsu Shibousha is a sword technique I made up. Basically what it means is Graceful Sword Dance of One Thousand Deaths. I own this it is MINE MINE MINE! Please don't steal it! I have also made up attacks for this sword style, those will come in later chapters.

Information about the Shitoyaka Kenbu Sen Amatsu Shibousha Style:

The Shitoyaka Kenbu Sen Amatsu Shibousha Style is a sword style that uses the speed of the Shikuchi as well as Battoujutsu and is beyond the Hiten Mitsurgi's god-like speed. Weapons used are a katana and wakizashi, the style utilizes both weapons in battle. The style makes it so that the attacks can be interchanged effortlessly between the katana and wakizashi.

The style also utilizes Kenpo, switching between attacks made with the katana to using the body as a weapon. It is especially useful if by chance Izo finds himself without a sword.

The main purpose of the wakizashi is defense, while using both the katana and wakizashi, if your opponent attacks you, you can use your wakizashi to block their attack. Since it takes more energy to swing and miss than to swing and hit, your opponent will leave themselves wide open for attack, so in this instant you can quickly change from defensive to offensive, using your katana to strike your opponent.

Again I own this style please don't steal it, if you wish to use it please ask my permission and give me credit for it since it is MINE! If you wish to use this style in your story, please contact me at tenken (underscore) no (underscore) souijro 0040 (at) hot mail. com (remove the spaces and add the at symbol where it says 'at' and add underscores where it says underscore).

I will have more information on this styles attacks as they are introduced into my story. As you can tell I put a lot of thought into this. Lol. It took forever to get the Japanese words to do it and think up the attacks, but it was well worth it. Since it makes my original character Izo Matsumoto that more unique. I own all the members of the Shinamagi Yakuza as well as the Shinamagi Yakuza itself. I also own Dr. Hiroshi and his wife, Sakura and Ryozo Haruko and their granddaughter Hana. They're MINE ALL MINE!

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! Chapter 30 is FINISHED! WAHOO!! Wow that chapter was long! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Your reviews are what keep this story going! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means so much to me, I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart! And thank you so much to all my loyal readers'. I'm all glad that you guys are enjoying this story! I never expected my first fic to be such a success! Chapter 31 will be up soon! See you all next chapter!

Also I am writing an original novel that I plan to publish when it is complete. Maybe I will post it sometime in the misc section and see what you guys think. But I have writer's block on my novel (sniffles), actually I started writing it back in May of 2007 and haven't written since July, thats how long I've had this stupid writer's block. Hopefully it will go away soon.


	31. Show Yourself!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 31: Show Yourself!

Misao sat on the desk lost in concentration, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this room and find Miss Kaoru so they could escape. Her head snapped up when she heard a sob come from the corner of the room. Misao jumped up from the desk and got into her kendo stance, prepared to fight whoever was in the room with her.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Misao demanded, she heard the sob again as someone began to emerge from the shadows in the corner. Misao's eyes widened… it was a child… a girl that couldn't be more than five years old. Misao dropped her stance and began to walk toward the girl. The girl gasped and began to back away.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl said in a weak fearful voice. She had tears running down her dirt covered face. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, with some blood stains on them. Misao noticed she had a black eye and her bottom lip was split open. Misao stopped walking toward her.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." Misao replied, softening her expression and smiling. The girl looked at her, trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. "My name is Misao Makimatchi, what's your name?" Misao asked, crouching down on her knees so she was eye level with the girl. The girl hesitated a second, then she looked at Misao and saw the soft warm expression on her face and her warm smile.

"My… My name is Hana Kohana." The girl replied. Misao's eyes widened… she knew that name.

"Hana." She repeated. "That's a very pretty name. Are your grandparents by chance Ryozo and Sakura Haruko?" she asked. The girls eyes widened in shock.

"You… you know my grandparents?" Hana asked in disbelief. Misao smiled.

"Yes I do." She replied. Misao remembered the sad expression on Ryozo and Sakura's faces when they told her about Hana's parents being killed by the Shinamagi Yakuza and how they had taken Hana. The girl smiled back at Misao, but winced a little because of her split lip.

"Have you come to take me home?" Hana asked with a hopeful expression on her face. Misao nodded in response.

"I'm here to stop these evil men and get all you kids out of here." Misao replied. Hana bit her swollen lip for a second.

"But you're a prisoner too, how are you going to get us out of here?" Hana asked. Misao scratched the back of her head and had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well, I was working on that one. Come here and let me take a look at your injuries." Misao said holding out her hand. Hana stepped forward taking Misao's hand. Misao picked her up and walked over to the desk and set her down on it. She looked at her swollen eye, it was almost swollen shut. _'Those bastards!'_ Misao mentally fumed. Misao touched the bruised skin gently but quickly recoiled her hand when the girl winced. "Sorry."

"That's alright." Hana replied. Misao placed her hand under Hana's chin and tilted her head upwards to get a better look at her lip; blood was smeared around her chin and around her lip. Misao removed her hand and reached for the bottom of her ninja gi, tearing a piece of the cloth off. Then she dabbed the cloth on her tongue, wetting it before using her other had to gently tilt Hana's head up again. Then she began to gently wipe the blood away. Misao looked at her tattered clothes covered in blood.

"Is this your blood?" Misao asked, the girl nodded in response and Misao frowned. "Take off your kimono and let me see." The girl complied and removed her kimono. Misao gasped; there were bruises and cuts all over Hana's body. Misao walked around to the other side of the desk to look at her back. "Oh Hana." Misao said with tears in her eyes. There were lacerations all over her back. _'She's been whipped, just like that child when I was spying on this compound a month and a half ago.'_ Blood was dried and caked on her body, Misao felt rage fill her. _'How could they do this to a child?!'_ At least none of them were fresh; they had all started to scab over.

Misao grabbed Hana's discarded Kimono and ripped a piece of fabric off the bottom, wetting it with her tongue before she began to wipe the dried blood from the girl's body. _'I'll make them pay for this!' _Misao continued to fume inside her head. Then she began to wonder about something.

"Hana, how did you get in this room?" Misao asked as she continued wiping the blood off her body.

"I managed to escape from the room they hold us all in, but I couldn't get out so I hid in here. That's when they brought you and that other lady in all tied up. That really tall guy… he hid waiting for you to wake up. I stayed as still as possible… I didn't want him to find me." Hana replied "Um… Miss Makimatchi, how do you plan to get us out of here?"

"Just call me Misao. I haven't figured that out yet, I'm working on it." Misao replied. Hana just looked at her skeptically, Misao smiled. "Don't worry I'm a ninja of the Oniwaban Group, I'll have us out of here in no time, you'll see." Hana's eyes widened in shock and awe.

"You're a ninja of the Oniwaban Group." Hana said in awe. Misao nodded with a big smile on her face.

"I'm not just a ninja of the Oniwaban, I'm the Leader." Misao said with pride.

"Wow." Hana replied in awe. Misao finished wiping the blood off Hana's small form the best she could before handing her, her kimono. Misao then helped Hana dress before looking at her. Misao reached for the bottom of the kimono and ripped it upwards, making a slit up her leg.

"There now it will be easier for you to run if need be." Misao said with a smile. Then Misao hopped up on the desk and sat next to Hana, once again lost in concentration. Hana watched Misao's facial expressions change and then she saw Misao's face light up. "I got it!" Misao exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Got what?" Hana asked looking at Misao with a confused expression on her face.

"I know how I'm getting us out of here!"

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Chapter 31 in FINISHED!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THIS STORY GOING!! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially my loyal reviewers! Thank you so much, it means the world to me! Chapter 32 will be up soon, it's about half finished! So look for it!! See you all next chapter!!


	32. Escape?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story so don't even think of stealing it.

' ' thoughts

" " dialog

Finding You

By: Kayla Thurston

Chapter 32: Escape?

Misao sat on the desk next to Hana, lost in her own thoughts as she concentrated on figuring out how she was going to get them out of here and find Miss Kaoru. Hana sat next to Misao, watching her facial expressions change, wondering what Misao was thinking about, then she saw a big smile come to Misao's face as it lit up. "I got it!" Misao exclaimed.

"Got what?" Hana asked looking at Misao with a confused expression on her face.

"I know how I'm getting us out of here!" Misao replied before she looked at Hana. "Go hide in the corner; those guards don't know you're in here with me." Hana smiled and complied, hopping off the desk and walking over to the shadowed corner to hide herself.

Misao cleared her throat and walked over to the door, she hoped this would work; it had in the past so this time shouldn't be any different…

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Two guards stood outside of a heavily bolted door, making sure no one entered the room and no one came out, those were the orders Lord Izo had given them. They heard a knock on the door from the inside and turned to look at the door.

"Hello?" one of the guards asked, looking at his partner. They heard the husky sultry voice of the woman they held prisoner on the other side.

"Hello, oh I'm so lonely in here all by myself… would you boys like to come 'play' with me?" The guards looked at each other, smirks coming to their faces. The first guard reached for the locks of the door, but his partner grabbed his arm.

"Wait… as much as I'd like to go in there…. Lord Izo's orders were no one comes out and _no one_ goes in without his say so." He said to his partner. The other partner just brushed him off.

"Well what Lord Izo doesn't know won't hurt him. She's just one girl, it's not like she can overpower us, besides she wants us to 'play' with her. I think we should oblige." The other replied. His partner shrugged his shoulders with a smirk coming to his face. He reached for the locks and bolts and began to help his partner unlock the door. This was going to be fun…

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Misao leaned against the door and knocked. "Hello?" she heard one of the guards on the other side of the door say. Misao mentally cringed as she mustered the sexiest sounding voice she could.

"Hello, oh I'm so lonely in here all by myself… would you boys like to come 'play' with me?" she asked as she mentally cringed again. She listened as she heard them debating whether or not they should open the door. She wanted to scream and tell them to just hurry up and open the damn door, but that would ruin things if she did, so she bit her tongue. Then she heard the bolts and locks of the door being unfastened. She smirked and mentally chuckled. "Hehe, men are so easy to play, their born suckers, every single one of them." She whispered, hey wait hadn't she said something like that before? Oh yeah, just before she met Himura when she robbed those thieves, she mentally chuckled at the memory.

Misao stepped away from the door as they began to open it. She looked at them, seeing "that look" in their eyes, just what she'd been hoping for; everything was going according to plan. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd done something like this. She'd done almost the same thing when she robbed those thieves, the only difference is this time she was using it to escape instead of rob. Misao backed away looking down at her hands and playing with her fingers, it was time to play the shy card.

"Why so shy all of a sudden sweetheart, this was your idea." One of the men said as they began to advance toward her. _'Sick perverted creeps!'_ Misao thought to herself, she mentally sighed as she made her voice sound as shy as possible.

"Well… it's… it's just that I've never done this before…" she said, backing away further until her back hit the wall. The men smirked, they had her right where they wanted her… or so they thought.

"You wanted us to come play so you can't back out now sweetheart." The first man said as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her flush against him. Misao mentally smirked and cringed at the same time. She had them right where she wanted them, but it was still disgusting. Misao put a look of pure fear on her face and then without warning she brought her knee up, hitting him hard in the groin. He let go of Misao as he fell to the ground, clutching his crotch as he began to whimper.

"YOU BITCH!" The other man said as he lunged at her, lashing his fist out. Misao twisted around, his punch just missing her face as she grabbed a hold of his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a thud, knocking the air from his lungs, Misao used this opportunity and thrust her fist out, hitting him in the forehead with as much force as she could, rendering him unconscious.

Misao heard a groan behind her and turned to see the other man getting to his feet; he was bent at the waist still clutching himself. Misao lifted her leg and spun around, kicking him in the head and knocking him to the ground as he was knocked out.

"Come on Hana!" Misao called as she ran to the door and threw it open. Hana ran out of the shadows in the corner and followed Misao out of the room. Misao shut the door and fastened the locks and bolts on the door. "Let's go." Misao said as she grabbed a hold of Hana's hand as they began to make their way down the hall. "We have to find Miss Kaoru."

Misao came to a corner and pressed her back against the wall, peeking around the corner, the coast was clear. She walked around the corner, pulling Hana by the hand behind her. The hall was lined with doors. "Which one could she be in?" Misao asked out loud. Misao continued down the hall walking by a statue, she stopped short when she heard voices heading their way. Misao turned around and pulled Hana behind the statue as they hid. Misao looked at Hana and placed a finger to her lips and Hana nodded in response.

Misao peeked around the statue to see two men walking down the hallway towards their position. She listened to their conversation as they approached.

"The Tenken and Battosai are almost here." The first man said to the other.

"From what Lord Jiro said, they aren't alone. There's a tall man with spiky hair and a red bandanna wearing a white jacket with the symbol for bad on the back." The other replied. _'Sanosuke… wait who the hell is Lord Jiro?'_ Misao thought to herself as she listened to the men continue as they drew closer and closer to their position.

"Yeah I believe he was once a fighter for hire known as Zanza in the underworld. And there were others with the Battosai and Tenken. Aoshi Shinomori is with them too." The first man replied. _'Lord Aoshi…' _

"Yup and the rest of the Oniwaban Group as well, including the old man and there's a boy with them." The second man said as they walked by the statue Misao and Hana were hiding behind. _'Gramps! Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro and Yahiko!'_ Misao waited until they turned the corner before she climbed out from behind the statue, with Hana following right behind her.

"Are they friends of yours? The people those men were taking about?" Hana asked. Misao smiled.

"Yes… but they're walking into a trap… though I'm sure they've realized this… but we have to find Miss Kaoru fast, come on." Misao replied as she grabbed Hana's hand as they began making their way down the hall again. Misao came to another corner and pressed her back against the wall to peek around the corner.

Misao saw two men standing outside a door about ten feet down the hallway. Misao smirked; this had to be where they had Miss Kaoru. Misao looked at Hana and whispered. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Hana nodded in response and with that Misao disappeared around the corner.

SOUJIROMISAOSOUJIROMISAO

Kaoru struggled against the ropes binding her hands behind her back. She sighed in frustration. Her wrists were burning because of the friction of the ropes against her skin as she struggled. She was getting out of here no matter what it took. She felt the rope give a little, but it still wasn't loose enough for her to pull her hands through. She could feel something wet, warm and sticky running down her hands, blood, but she didn't care, she just redoubled her efforts to loosen the ropes.

Kaoru gasped when the door to her room burst open as a man came flying through before he landed on the floor with a thud. He was sporting a very nice bump on his forehead and was unconscious. Then another man came flying through, landing next to his comrade, he also had a bump on his forehead and a bloody nose to go with it. Kaoru looked up at the door and sighed in relief.

'Misao!" she exclaimed. Misao entered the room and walked over and knelt down next to Kaoru, as she began to untie her ropes. Kaoru looked at Misao… "Hey wait how did you escape?" Kaoru asked.

"Well because you had loosened my ropes some it didn't take too long to get them undone by myself." Misao replied as she pulled the ropes from Kaoru's wrists. Kaoru sat up as the both worked on untying the ropes binding her feet. They made quick work of the ropes and Kaoru stood. Kaoru looked up at the door and her eyes widened, there in the door way stood a little girl that couldn't be more than five years old.

Misao looked over at the girl then back at Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru this is Hana, Hana this is Miss Kaoru." Misao said as she walked over to the girl. Kaoru smiled at the girl but inwardly frowned when she saw the black eye and split lip Hana had.

"Hello." Kaoru said with a warm smile. Hana smiled in return.

"Hello." She replied. Misao grabbed a hold of Hana's hand and looked over at Kaoru.

"Come on we have to go. Soujiro and Himura are almost here." Misao said as they exited the room and began to make their way down the hallway.

"Kenshin's almost here?" Kaoru whispered to Misao. Misao nodded in response.

"Yeah, I heard some men talking. It's seems that everyone else is with them." Misao whispered back. They came to a corner and pressed their backs against the wall. Misao peeked around the corner and quickly snapped her head back. She looked at Kaoru. "This way isn't such a good idea." Misao whispered.

"Why?" Kaoru whispered back, although she had a pretty good idea as to why.

"Because around the corner is a really big room, it looks like a dojo of some sort and there are about fifty men in there training with really sharp pointy objects… mainly swords." Misao replied in a whisper. Then they heard the sound of swords connecting as the men in the room began to spar. Kaoru made an "O" shape with her mouth in understanding.

"Well that's just great and we have no weapons at all." Kaoru whispered back. Misao looked at Kaoru.

"No duh, do you know hand to hand combat?" Misao asked. Kaoru looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, the Kamiya Kasshin style isn't just swordsmanship. The point of the style is to control the pace of battle so it also utilizes Jujitsu so you can fight with or without a sword." Kaoru whispered back. Misao smiled.

"That's good because this place is swarming with these creeps, so you're going to need those skills." Misao replied. Kaoru looked at her and frowned.

"You're not actually thinking of going in there are you?" Kaoru asked. Misao nodded. Kaoru frowned further. "Misao there are fifty men in there with swords and just two of us."

"Is it alright if I let you take half of them?" Misao asked. Kaoru smacked her forehead and looked at Misao.

"Misao that's twenty-five a piece, it'd be different if they didn't have swords or we had our swords. Think about it. I mean these guys are pushovers but it would be suicide without our swords." Kaoru replied. Misao sighed.

"I know that, but there is a door on the other side of the dojo, which means it's a door that leads outside. It's our only way out. Look either we fight these guys or go back the other way and get caught. Either way it's a no win situation." Kaoru considered this for a moment.

"That's true… is there anything in there we can use as weapons?" Kaoru asked. Misao peeked around the corner again and looked back a Kaoru.

"Yeah, there are some swords on the far wall… but no wooden swords and I doubt that they're reverse blade swords." Misao replied. Kaoru considered this for a moment, thinking.

"Well… we can reverse the blade and hit them with the blunt side of the swords." Kaoru replied. Misao smiled and nodded. "But… Misao how are we supposed to get to the swords before they chop us to ribbons?" Misao frowned… she hadn't thought of that.

Misao and Kaoru were lost in thought, trying to come up with a plan of action when they were pulled from there thoughts by the whisper of the little girl standing in between them.

"I'll distract them."

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 32 is FINISHED!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! I've said it before and I'll say it again, YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!! Chapter 33 will be up as soon as possible! I have to do some brain storming! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!! It means the world to me, you guys are the GREATEST!! See you all next chapter!!


End file.
